The Home
by BlackSheep Fiction
Summary: Three lives, all recovering from their own tragic stories, are forced to come together as punishment for their crimes. What they don't know yet is they will get what they are all needing most. Home. Rachel x Paul, Bella x Jared, Leah x Jasper. 18
1. Rachel 1

_**(Author's Note**: HELLO THERE! This is a story that is being coauthored by THREE awesome writers. There is **RealEyesRealizeRealLiez** who has written with me before so I can attest to her brilliance, even though she doesn't have anything posted on . **Kyla Lockhart** has 12 amazing stories on and whom I have also written with, as well. Then there is me, **Blacksheep Fiction**, whom you all know and at least tolerate. Each of us are writing for a different point of view and will sign each chapter o you are aware who wrote it! Enjoy!_

_ **Leah**: Leah has had her share of run ins with the law, even stayed a stint at a mental facility, but now they have given her a chance at recovery at La Push Home for Women. It may not be what she was expecting, but it becomes everything she wants. (**RealEyesRealizeRealLiez)**_

_ **Rachel:** After her father dies, she loses her grip on life and self control. She has shamed her brother, the only family she has left, and is now paying the consequences. In order to stay out of jail, she has to clean up her life and learn to stand on her own two feet again at La Push Home for Woman. What if the key to being good, is being a little bad? (**Kyla Lockhart)**_

_ **Swan**: The ugliness in her past has brought her to irresponsible choices and violent, close to psychotic, behavior. By the grace of a judge that knew her now long gone family, she gets sent to La Push Home for Women on her very last chance to shape up and come to grips with what happened to her in the past. Two strangers become the only family she has and she doesn't even know it yet. (**Blacksheep Fiction)  
**_

_**ENJOY!)**_

_**(Signed: Kyla Lockheart = Rachel)**_

"Rachel Black, Judge Harris will see you now." As my name was called by the desk clerk my eyes cut to Jacob who was sitting next to me with his head in his hands, disappointment running off him like rain off sleek leaves. When his eyes met mine he offered a forced smile of encouragement, affectionately slapping my knee as he stood waiting for me to follow. I swallowed hard telling myself to stand as they both watched me in silence waiting. I sat there trying to find some courage to stand on my own but my body suddenly weighed me down.

Taking a deep breath, Jacob walked back over to me offering me his hand helping me to my feet, both his hands gently rested on my shoulders, his knees bent so we were at eye level. "I promise you it's going to be ok. You just need to be honest. Ok Sis?" Even I could hear the doubt hidden in his throat behind his raspy whisper. All I could do was nod once; follow his lead in to the private courthouse.

My Lawyer was standing waiting for my arrival. I could feel everyone's eyes bore into me making me anxious. I walked to my seat tugging at the collar of my shirt. My hands were shaking, my throat was dry all I could do was sit awkwardly. "On one account Forgery in the second degree, one count felony theft and possession of a controlled substance, one account petite theft misdemeanor, how does your defendant plea?" Judge Harris wasted no time proceeding. The room was dead silent with the exception of the legal aid typing all responses. My hands nervously twisted in my lap, my body started itching making me shift uncomfortably in my seat. Judge Harris's eyes cut to me with a narrow glare silently telling me to settle down. "Guilty, Your honor." He paused for a moment looking down at me. I looked up feeling both my lawyer and the judge's eyes fall heavily on me.

"Ms. Black you understand the serious nature of your crimes?" His words made my stomach turn uneasy, I slowly stood. "Yes your honor, I do now." I forced myself to mutter in a shaken tone. "Let the court show Ms. Rachel Black has entered her guilty plea on all accounts." All I could think was, '_fuck I am going to jail'_. Jacob said this was a good lawyer but so far all he has done was shown I am a dirty druggy criminal.

"My client is not a hardened criminal; she has not ever committed a crime until recently. As you can see by her file Ms. Black has always excelled academically. Her older Brother, Jacob black is a highly decorated detective in the La Push Intelligence Unit. Rachel has completed her mandatory 60 day rehab program with outstanding review. I would like to recommend Ms. Black be released into the custody and supervision of Jacob black. Mr. Black has expressed his deepest concerns and is willing to take full responsibility for his sister's actions. He believes it is in her best interest that she is to be released to her family in her time of need."

The Judge was over reading my file when the DA began to speak. "Your Honor, We recommend that Ms. Black not do hard time, but is not released into custody of her family as they had no idea of the seriousness of the nature of crime ms. Black was dabbling in. Rachel Back's actions have shown a lack of self-control and rapidly growing addiction. When Ms .Black was found, she had two medical pads worth of filled prescriptions. The Doctors who worked on pumping Rachel Black's stomach are baffled that she even lived to make it to the hospital." I could hear Jacob growl low from behind me as the DA spoke of me. "Objection, Hearsay." My lawyer stood in a snap with an outraged and demanding gesture towards the DA.

"Sustained. This is not a trial hearing; keep your argument to facts not of those that a witness is not present to validate." The judge said in the direction towards the DA. "I have heard enough as it is. Ms. Black," I stood back up when his attention was brought back to me. My chest was tight making it impossible to breathe with ease. "I am recommending you to the La Push Home for Women for the next 6 months. You will continue your therapy sessions; you are on probation for the next year. Once you get settled an officer will come to see to explain further. I do not want to see you back in my court house for another charge or allegation. Get your life back on track." I looked at the judge confused I nodded, but didn't quite understand where he was sending me exactly. His gavel banged and that was it, everyone began to quietly file out of the court house. My Lawyer was smiling looking at me.

"Home for woman?" I questioned as he packed up his things. "Isn't that like jail?" I asked upset that I was not going to go home. "No, it's a halfway house for women who are in a similar situation as you. You can come and go freely but you have curfew among other rules."

"Rules?" I scoffed turning around to look for Jacob who was looking down on his phone texting. I couldn't read his face. I watched for a few moments trying to pick up on if he was upset or relieved. "You are getting off with a slap on the wrist Rachel. If I were you I would be jumping for joy. You could have gotten up to 15 years for stealing the prescription pads alone."

"Fine, I understand. Can we go get some real food before we go?" I asked as Jacob walked over shaking my Lawyers hand thanking him. Suddenly as they spoke I wasn't there. Jacob seemed to have all the answers to questions about me. My Lawyer agreed with every word he said, they both lumped me in this category of drug addicts that did it for the hell of it. They spoke as if they knew why I did everything I did. Hell I didn't even know why I let myself go out of control the way I did.

It all seemed to happen in a fast pace blur. I mean one minute I am standing over my late father's coffin beginning for forgiveness and then the next waking up in a hospital bed with my arms restraint down to the bed, a pounding headache and only very vague memories of the months between. I had been studying for the Mcat while also working in Dr. Cullen's office as a medical assistant. All my days ran together, I hardly had time to eat let alone sleep between school, Work, Studying. Jacob worked for days at a time between cases. We both took care of dad we had a strict schedule but we made it work.

When Dad passed away I was in my room studying, Jacob was home catching up on sleep. It was the first time we all were in the same house in weeks. The hardest thing for us both was putting him to rest, but at least Jacob put daddy to rest with a clear conscious. Mine on the other hand was not, but if Jacob knew he would kill me himself. I kept everything about that last day to myself which lead to sleepless nights, bad eating habits; I started to lose focus in class. I was a nervous wreck. Dr. Cullen noticed the change in my behavior he assumed it was me avoiding mourning my father and offered to prescribe me something to help relax me. He only wanted to help me, and considering that he refused to press charges I know he felt guilty for getting me started though it was entirely my fault.

The first pills I took where Lorazepam I remember lying in bed in for the first time in a long time I felt strangely at peace, everything was just suddenly ok. I smiled thinking of my dad and didn't feel so guilty. I actually got the sleep I needed and the next day I woke up refreshed and ready to start my day. Only by lunch time panic started to creep up on me. I wave of reality hit me and I was all over the place again. As soon as I got home I took another pill and feel back into the state of peace and comfort. After that I was taking the pills two times a day until I ran out. Dr. Cullen did express some concern when I had told him I was out. He mentioned that the bottle should have lasted me just over a month not weeks. Reluctantly he gave me another prescription and everything went downhill from there.

Jacob had no Idea I was even taking anything, he just thought I was moving forward in life and was happy I was doing so. He would never question me even though there was a few times I suspected he was suspiciously watching my movements. Towards the end I was becoming extremely paranoid. I felt as if the world was watching me, as if they all knew my secret and were waiting for me to crack. I found myself taking two and even three pills at a time trying to get back the peaceful calm that I first got with the high. I was desperate to have the pills fix me without me doing any of the work.

Dr. Cullen cut me off, he said he felt I was losing site of the purpose of the medication and urged me to seek out help, to talk to someone about what I was feeling. I heard every word he said and I knew he was completely right but refused to face my secret sober. I didn't want to think about it, so why would I talk about it? Dr. Cullen truly trusted me, and even I don't know why I stole that prescription pad. I knew it was wrong but that outweighed the overwhelming urges to feel normal, to have peace to not look in the mirror and hate myself. I had gotten to a low point. Jacob was always busy with work that when he was home if I hide in my room long enough he would be off to the next case. I ended up really feeling worse then I did in the beginning. I was always shaking, nervous, and paranoid. I would avoid any mirrors. I stopped showing up to class and work. I don't even know what I really did in all that time.

One of the last things I remember was walking past my mirror, pure hate washing over me making my blood boil. When I saw myself looking back at me I screamed grabbed my cell phone and smashed the hell out of the mirror. Pieces flew around me, in my hair down my shirt in even my mouth but what caught my attention was my bottle of pills falling open to the floor spilling everywhere. I dropped to my knees not even caring the shards of glass where stabbing into me. I had lost all self-control. I started shoving pills into my mouth and before long falling back onto the floor. The peace I was searching over started to trickle over me, my breathing slowed and I could hear my daddy calling out my name everything got extremely hazy until it all faded into emptiness.

When I woke up my arms had been restraint down, there was a man standing guard by my bed side I had no idea where I was or how long I had been there. When I started to scream like I was being tortured a team of doctors ran in telling me to calm down that I was in a hospital, I had been admitted after a drug overdose and I was reentrant because apparently and I do not remember this but I had woken up twice before and went on a rampage trying to hurt myself. I was told I kept screaming out for god to bring my father back and demanding he end my life because he knew I didn't deserve to live.

I had begun to pull on the restraints demanding I be let go crying about them holding me against my will. It's when I noticed Jacob was standing off in the corner with a hand over his mouth tears filling the rims of his eyes as he helplessly watched that calmed me down. The look in his eyes was devastating to me. All I could do was sob. I was embarrassed he had seen me like this. He looked at me as if I was a total stranger.

They ended up putting me on a 72 hour mental health hold, and after I was cleared there, Jacob shipped me off to a rehab where I learned there was felony charges brought against me by the state. Jacob came after the first 30 days to visit but it took me awhile to even be able to look at him. He still doesn't know everything even though my therapist has been encouraging me to bring him into sessions to talk to him about it all. I just wasn't there yet. I need my brother and if he knew the truth he would never want to see me again.

"Hey look, it doesn't look so bad from the outside. It's real nice compared to our house." Jacobs's voice broke my train of thought as we pulled up to the home. I looked over at him nervously; this time when he smiled it was real. I took a deep breath and nodded trying to keep the mood light. "Yeah I bet the walls are not as thin I won't have to wear ear plugs to keep from hearing you snore all night." I couldn't help but to laugh a little opening my car door. "Me?" Jacob snorted a laugh "Baby Sis you get woken up by your own snores" He laughed out opening the truck to his car getting my luggage out. I smiled at him looking at the house where I will be staying.

A few of the girls sitting around the front porch all turned to watch us as if we were escaped zoo animals. I walked back around the car to Jacob just about to beg for him to get me out of here when I heard a soft voice come up from behind us. "Hello and Welcome to La Push home for Woman; I am your house mother, Sue Clearwater."

"Hello Mrs. Clearwater my name is Jacob and this is my sister Rachel." Jacob said with a shit eating grin shaking her hand. I stayed where I was and just waved to her. Jacob furrowed his eyes disapprovingly at me so I swallowed my tentativeness and walked over shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Clearwater." I said sticking my hand out to shake hers but she grabbed it and pulled me into a hug, rubbing my back. "Please, call me Sue sweetheart. I am here as your friend not probation officer. He will be here a little later after we get you settled in." her hug was warm and welcoming I don't know why I felt as though I have known her in another life but I was suddenly thankful to be where I was.

"Come along now, Jacob you can bring Rachel's things up with us. I'll show you to the room and then around the house." Sue held my hand, walking towards the house she gave one look to the other girls and they all scattered. I looked back to see Jacob right behind me before tripping over the doorway stumbling in the house.

"Careful there is a step there." Sue teased heading towards the stairs, I could hear Jacob chuckle low. I narrowed my eyes at him daring to tease me right now. He just winked and nodded for me to follow. I started up the stairs looking around at how plan everything was I sucked a breath through my teeth shaking my head as my eyes scanned. "So like are we not allowed to be colorful? I am not dying my hair to some boring brown. "

"Rachel do you honestly think you'll get a job with a rainbow of a hairstyle?" Jacob said just as Sue stopped in front of a door. "I think your hair is pretty, you can keep it the way it is. But this is a home of recovery. Your focus should be on your health not what is on the walls sweetie. "Sue said with a genuine smile. Jacob walked passed me tugging at my hair, I swatted his hand away fixing my hair walking into the room. It was all white; White walls, white sheets, plain boring all white. It was like the rehab center and smelled frankly worst too. "You may decorate as you wish; But nothing permanent; No paint, no holes in the wall. Go ahead and clean up get settled in. Our first group meeting is tonight, after dinner. Dinner is at 7 pm. Curfew is at 6:30pm. We do a bed check at 8pm. If you are not in your bedroom by then you will be reported as missing and your privileges revoked. The rest of the rules will be given out during our meeting. I will let you two say your goodbyes." With that she left the room.

Jacob sat down on the bed I stood in front of him. It's really the first time we have been alone since my melt down. I looked down at my feet kicking around an imaginary rock. "You know I love you Rachel, right?" He mumbled looking down at his own feet.

I let out a long sigh sitting beside him laying my head on his shoulder. "Yeah I know. I am sorry about all this. I know it must be embarrassing for you with work and all." I mumbled back, Jacob put an arm over my shoulders shaking his head before leaning his cheek against the top of my head. "No. What it is, is scary. I thought I lost you like we lost dad. "I could hear his tone crack unevenly. I couldn't say anything back we just sat there in silence. We could have sat here like that forever but Jacob's phone went off and that was his queue to leave. "I'll come by in a few days after you get settled in ok?" He said giving me his famous brother bear hug.

I hanged on to him a moment longer before letting him go. "Yeah ok, I'll be here." I said sarcastically, Jacob kissed my cheek messing up the top of my hair then walked out shutting the door behind him.

Just like that I was left alone, I let out a loud sigh falling back on the bed looking up at the ceiling twirling a stain of hair in my finger bored out of my mind and I have only been here all of ten minutes. Rubbing my face I kicked off my shoes to get comfortable hearing a loud ringing noise like some sort of bell. I assumed it was the dinner bell but decided to skip dinner tonight. I wasn't feeling like having a bunch of people staring at me like some puppy in a window. The thought made me think of my childhood when Dad would take Jacob and me fishing. The drive over dad would always sing that song to us. Jacob always made the barking noise to be funny. I started to hum it, then softly sing it to myself. "How much is that doggy in the window? The one with the wagging tail. How much is that doggy in the window? I do hope he is for sale." I ended up singing myself into a deep sleep dreaming of an easier time.


	2. Swan 1

_**(Author's Note:** _

_HELLO THERE! This is a story that is being coauthored by THREE awesome writers. There is **RealEyesRealizeRealLiez** who has written with me before so I can attest to her brilliance, even though she doesn't have anything posted on . **Kyla Lockhart** has 12 amazing stories on and whom I have also written with, as well. Then there is me, **Blacksheep Fiction**, whom you all know and at least tolerate. Each of us are writing for a different point of view and will sign each chapter o you are aware who wrote it! Enjoy!_

_ **Leah**: Leah has had her share of run ins with the law, even stayed a stint at a mental facility, but now they have given her a chance at recovery at La Push Home for Women. It may not be what she was expecting, but it becomes everything she wants. (**RealEyesRealizeRealLiez)**_

_ **Rachel:** After her father dies, she loses her grip on life and self control. She has shamed her brother, the only family she has left, and is now paying the consequences. In order to stay out of jail, she has to clean up her life and learn to stand on her own two feet again at La Push Home for Woman. What if the key to being good, is being a little bad? (**Kyla Lockhart)**_

_ **Swan**: The ugliness in her past has brought her to irresponsible choices and violent, close to psychotic, behavior. By the grace of a judge that knew her now long gone family, she gets sent to La Push Home for Women on her very last chance to shape up and come to grips with what happened to her in the past. Two strangers become the only family she has and she doesn't even know it yet. (**Blacksheep Fiction)**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**Signed: Blacksheep Fiction = Swan )**_

Swan

"Didn't I tell you that I didn't want to see you in front of me anymore, Ms. Swan?" The high and mighty Judge Crowley said a stern look on his face. He wasn't the old kind of judge. In fact, he was the youngest high tier judge in Washington before you get to the supreme and federal judges. He was also a pervert and liked to be spanked. I grinned and winked at him.

"Well, Tyler, you usually say that another way." I grinned, watching his face redden and the guards on either side of me shift uncomfortably. "It was usually something along the lines of 'Don't let me see you in front of me again…unless you're on your knees.'"

The guard to my left coughed hard to cover his laugh while the judge stood looking down on me from his slightly elevated desk. Maybe he just had height issues. It was probably smart that he asked for a private meeting to discuss my release from the neighborhood friendly mental holding facility, here in his chambers then out in the court room. He would probably drop the axe right now if I pulled that in front of everyone out there.

"Isabella, there is no need for this attitude." He said patiently, but the gritting of the teeth as he spoke told me I was probably on his last nerve. He sat back down in his comfortable looking rolly chair. "Who do you have representing you?"

"Don't call me Isabella. Me, I am representing me." I said rolling my eyes. "Just because I have money doesn't mean I want to spend it on some dick head that can say 'Your honor, I believe my client has learned that helping someone of this society doesn't come without its consequences,' when I am perfectly capable of saying it myself."

"When you have two charges of assault and one of kidnapping—"

I cut him off losing my temper instantly. "Those women were beating that little boy! He was only 10! They almost killed him. Yes, I punched those bitches and I would have done worse if I didn't have to take the kid to a safe place." I didn't realize I was advancing on good old Judge Crowley until one of the guards jerked me back. "This was a fucking hospital and when the police came I told them exactly what happened and didn't even put up a fight when they were going to arrest me."

"You stabbed the mother of that child in the neck with a sharpened pencil, Ms. Swan. That is violent and erratic behavior to be letting out on the streets again." The Judge said calmly.

I narrowed my eyes at him and sneered. "It looks like no matter how many times they promote you, Tyler, you will always be a scumbag lawyer." I snapped. "Look at the shit that led to my 'violent and erratic behavior' and you will see that the woman was gloating about fighting to get custody of the kid again just so that she can teach him a lesson. I stabbed her in the neck but the cop that took me down heard it too and she is now facing charges of beating this kid for the 10 years that he has been alive."

Tyler sighed and laced his fingers as he looked me over. I just glared on. What the fuck can he do, send me back to the facility. Oh no, don't send me back to a warm bed, three awesome cooked meals and a staff that knows me by name and the brand of cigarettes I smoke. That would just be the worst.

"Isabella—"

"Don't call me that." I snapped.

He sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Bella—"

I jerked against the guards hold again, seeing only red. "Don't fucking call me that, either."

Tyler was up on his feet leaning forward on his desk making our faces only about a foot apart. "I knew them too!" he yelled at me making me bite my lip hard. "I knew them and I cannot tell you how sorry I am that they died the way they did and that you had to be there to see it, but this is not going to bring them back!"

I am pretty sure there was blood forming where I was biting my lip. "Yeah everyone is so sorry, but look how far that got them. Look at what everyone did to bring justice to their name." I spit on the floor in front of his desk. "Nothing. That is what everyone did for him and that is what everyone did for me. Nothing."

"I am not letting you back out on the streets so you can go on some twisted revenge scheme that doesn't lead you anywhere but back in front of me in my courtroom again." Tyler snapped. "Next time it will be murder charges. I don't care how noble you think your actions are, there are police out there that will take care of things the right way."

"Yeah the police, yeah right." I snorted, sitting heavily in a hard leather chair that was in front of the tall desk.

"Your father was a damn good cop, so don't you dare sneer at the mention of police." This came from the guard to my left, whose name was Newton, which made me lift an eyebrow. I had gone to school with him once upon a time, even made out with him in the back of his mom's busted up Civic, even though he was three grades ahead of me. He knew my family before it happened.

Funny I never even realized it had been him who was guarding me.

"You are going to be on parole with Mike here, who by the way volunteered for the honor, since all of your past parole officers refuse to deal with you any longer." Tyler gave me a sharp look and I shrugged uncaring. The past parole officers were horny bastards and didn't like it when I tried to use it to my advantage. "You will also be assigned a personal counselor, Jared."

"A personal what?" I groaned laying my head back on the chair looking at the ceiling. "So I have a fucking shrinky-babysitter up my ass 24/7?"

"Yes and on top of everything, you are being sent back to La Push, to the La Push home for Women wearing an ankle monitor for at the very least 9 months." Tyler said, impatience creeping into his voice again.

My head shot up. "What? Seriously? The home for the meth heads and alcoholics, seriously, please tell me how the fuck that is supposed to help me?"

Tyler just stared at me. He either didn't have a reason or didn't want to rise to the delicious bait that I had set out for him. Dick.

I sighed standing up and heading for the door when Tyler cleared his throat, obviously wanting me to turn to face him, so instead I just stopped walking and looked at the door. "Ms. Swan, I will only tell you this once, because there will be no next time. If I see you in my courtroom again, I will search max penalty for everything you are charged with and have you locked away for good. Do you understand me?"

I lifted up my cuffed hands and flipped him off as I left the room.

I was lead back to the holding cell to wait it out. Knowing Tyler, he would wait the whole 48 hours before sending over the release form so I can be shipped from my cozy little spot in Spokane, to the fucking boondock-middle-of-nowhere La Push. I sighed, watching as Mike Newton closed the cell door with probably harder force than needed.

I sat on the metal slab that stuck out of the wall that they called a bed and stared hard at the floor, as if it would provide me with sudden knowledge of a way out of this one. Well, it wasn't prison at least.

I scrubbed my face not really ready for this. I hadn't been back to La Push since I was 16. 10 years hasn't even come close to preparing me for what memories will be assaulting me the second I am back on La Push soil. It's as if the very air there holds something different. They could keep it. I want nothing to do with La Push any longer.

It wasn't as if I were the only one. Lots of people left, especially after the crime got so bad that people just weren't safe walking around after dark any longer. Jobs left La Push when Sam Uley sold out his construction company to some pale face bunch and scampered off to Seattle or wherever he is now living off his fat loot.

We got left with strangers roaming the reservation. My father, Charlie Swan was the police chief of Forks, but often took care of La Push too. We even lived there. My mother was native. Charlie once told me it his idea of paradise was just where he was, in La Push, which was before everything.

There were angry tears running down my face that I wipe away with a harsh swipe of the back of my hand. I was home, with my mother, when it happened. She was trying to help me with my homework and I was giving her attitude. You know it's funny, I can close my eyes and think really hard and I don't think I can't bring up my mother's face, but what I see is how I remember last seeing her. My dad on the other hand… Charlie had just come home from work. I can still smell the aftershave he used. I can hear the creak of the leather gun holster. My father was my hero.

He came in and gave me hell for giving my mother a hard time. I listened to him. He always seemed to embody the whole cop thing. It was as if the job was picked for him the second he was born.

He was in the middle of telling us about his day when there was a knock on the door, but he never got to walk over and check. There was a shotgun blast to the handle; I remember seeing the buck shot just spatter the door. My mother screamed. I remember that scream even to this day, it was so loud and as the three masked men came into the house, they were yelling at her to shut the fuck up. I was yelling at her to shut the fuck up. She was so stupid. She just wouldn't stop screaming.

Charlie was using his calm cop voice and trying to talk to them, but they just took his gun and put one of the people on him, sawed off shotgun barrel in his mouth. They were making horrible jokes. The laughter was an unforgettable cruel laugh.

They smacked mom and dad yelled at them from around the gun, but when they started advancing on me, he really started to struggle. Lifted by my hair, I am forced to face my father.

"Charlie, you never told us that you had such a grown up daughter." I kicked at one of them when he tried to lick my face and got punched in the ribs. "Mmm she is feisty too." The one holding my hair jerked, forcing me to sit up again, looking at Charlie, I saw tears streaming down his face. We were staring at each other when I heard a struggle off to the side and one of the other men shout out before a loud gunshot went off. I flinched screaming.

"Ah fuck that bitch bit me!" he exclaimed walking back to his two buddies. Charlie was breathing hard; his eyes not leaving mine, tears were a constant flow from his eyes. The man that just joined us was walking towards me. "What about you sweetheart, do you bite?"

Charlie was shaking his head fast and fighting and the one holding the gun into his mouth pumped the shot gun. "Now why don't you settle down before your pretty daughter watches us blow off your head?"

The one holding my hair let his grip loosen and I fell to the floor in a pile of anger and pathetic whimpering. There was a trail of blood that was making its way across the floor since the house was so old and uneven. I didn't have to follow it to know it was my mother. Lying with what use to be her face looking at me, her limbs awkwardly bent. I just stared at the hole in her face.

"Go ahead and say your last words to your baby girl, Chief." One of the men said pulling the gun from Charlie's mouth. "You are going to watch us make her a woman. If you fight then she will watch us blow your head off and we will make her a woman on top of your dead body."

I looked up at Charlie and just felt my self inches from completely losing it. He licked his lips and was giving me a pointed look. "Pray baby, you hear me, no matter what happens, pray."

I nodded hard understanding; it was our code for looking up without anyone knowing. He taught this to me when I went through self defense class at the police station when I was 12. We were not a religious family at all, but when the man dropped me, I half fell under the table and I put my hands together and looked up to the heavens to start praying. I saw taped to the underside of the table was my dad's personal gun. P15 with the safety removed, it's what I learned to shoot with.

I looked at Charlie and cried harder. "I love you dad."

He nodded and I reached up fast pulled it free, pointing it at the man holding the shotgun to Charlie and squeezed the trigger as I breathed out, shooting the guy in the man parts. The other two jumped and everything went into chaos. I crawled out from the table and ran to Charlie, handing him the gun and we headed for the door as fast as we could.

It wasn't fast enough.

There were two shots and Charlie jerked in my arms twice. I got hit hard in the back of the head. I have no memory of anything else from that night.

I shook my head, coming back to the present, habitually playing with the stippled scaring on my arm where the buckshot hit when they were aiming for Charlie.

"Get up Swan; you're going to the bus." Newton said as the cell door was opened once again for me making me tilt my head as I turned around in the usual position so they can cuff me for transport. I heard him laugh behind me as he slid the handcuffs over my wrists. "I guess you pissed him off enough to where he wanted you out of here as soon as possible."

I snorted nodding, letting him lead me out. We got into the small passenger van that was rigged up with bars and rails so that it past state prisoner transport regulations. Yes, there are regulations for that. After Newton got me locked in, he got into the front passenger side of the van and fell silent with a thick stack of reading material in his lap. My file no doubt.

I stared out the window, hating every mile that brought me closer to La Push.

The reservation itself was beautiful and the people, before the pale faces started showing up, were like one big family. Charlie and my mother were actually close with a few families, not that I remember them anymore.

When we got about halfway through the seven hour drive, they stopped off and got some fast food and let me eat one handed with the other hand cuffed to the frame bolted railing in the door. I was looking at Newton as I ate, thinking about La Push and Forks.

"How long have you been in Spokane?" I asked over a mouthful of burger. Hey I have manners but if you are going to only let me eat like a chained animal then I will act like one.

Mike rolled his eyes and leaned forward with a napkin, wiping my mouth. I grinned at him. "However long it has been since the hospital to now."

I frowned cocking my head to the side. "What do you mean, you came up for me? Awww, Mikey that is so sweet." I smirked.

He snorted and stole one of my fries before looking off into the quickly darkening sky. "Yes, but as an assignment. I work in the parole officers division in La Push. Since no parole officers in Spokane will take you on and they were sending you to La Push anyways, I volunteered for the job. I thought it might be easier for you if you knew me."

I thought about it as I took another large bite of my burger. He was right, it was a little easier to swallow knowing that the parole officer wasn't some douche that saw you as just some case and not a person. I nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Mike, I really appreciate that."

"Well you keep that in mind when you get to the women's home, because I don't want you giving me shit when we get there. Ms. Sue is a nice woman and I don't want you giving her shit either. We may be friends Swan but it's my job to keep your shit in line. So, no getting cute."

I smirked as he wiped my mouth again and winked. "Does that involve spankings, because I am totally down for that…?" I feigned innocence. "I mean… No, no whatever you do, don't spank me."

Mike put the rest of my food in my lap and closed the door, letting me keep my free hand so I can continue to eat. I appreciated that.

We got to La Push in what seemed half the time. I was not ready for this. When Mike slid open the van door he saw it clearly all over my face because his whole demeanor changed from the friendly guy I knew growing up, to an officer of the law, in charge of controlling me. "Alright now, Swan. You're going to be fine. There is nothing here you need to fight."

I am looking around wild eyed and seeing people peeking out from windows and the porch, watching me. "Give me a smoke." I said inching back into the van.

Mike was shaking his head tugging on the cuffs lightly. "Come on Swan, you know I can't do that. Just come on out and meet the nice people and they will make sure you are calm and –"

I sighed scrubbing my face and looked out the front windshield seeing two large people heading towards the van and I snapped my head back to Mike. "Bullshit, those guys don't look calm at all, Newton. They are going to stick me with shit to make me sleep and keep me all fucked up like the hospital. No, fuck this shit Mike. Take me back, I'll go to prison instead."

Mike looked up at the house and growled out orders. "Hey, seriously you think charging the van is a good idea. No, go back up in the house and stay out of the way." He looked back at me and nodded. "Okay listen, I will let you have a smoke if you come out here. I don't want you smoking in my nice van, okay?"

I narrowed my eyes at him but made my way back forward and slowly out of the van looking towards the door again for anyone else trying to rush up on me. Mike fixed the cuffs so they latched in the front. He reached in his pocket, pulled out my pack of smokes handing them to me, and waited for me to put one in my mouth before lighting it for me.

I took a deep drag and felt instantly calmer.

"Better?" Mike asked, watching my face. I nodded and jumped when a short, pretty native woman appeared next to me. Mike smiled. "Swan, this is Sue, she is no threat. She will keep those two boneheads away, right?" Mike was nodding towards the front door of the house and Sue nodded smiling brightly.

"They are trained to assist in drop offs of this kind, I had not yet informed then that it wasn't needed, I apologize." She beamed at me and I only nodded. Her niceness was creeping me out. I finished my smoke and Mike walked with me towards the door only to be stopped by Sue. She looked pointedly at my wrists.

"Is this really needed, I mean we are going to have to have them off while she is here, you might as well show her that we trust her now, just as much as when you are not here." She said smiling sweetly.

I smirked at Mike as he sighed, reaching into his pocket and grabbing the key to unlock me. I rubbed my free wrists and followed Sue as she continued walking into the house and up the stairs.

"You are going to have the large room at the end here. It is so large because it is a shared room." I made a face and she just smiled unlocking the room and then handing me the key. "You are sharing there—"

She pointed to another frame with a curtain halfway across inside the room that was joined to an identical room. No solid door, no lock, no handle. "This is going to be Jared's room, whom you will meet tonight in about an hour when we have our first meeting. You are welcome to wash up and head down to the kitchen if you would like. There are plenty of leftovers from tonight."

I looked over at Mike who shrugged and bent to one knee as he grabbed my ankle. I held still, knowing the drill. It was not my first ankle jewelry that the state had issued me. Ms. Sue was obviously not happy about this but she kept her mouth closed and gestured around the room. "Now you can decorate if you like, but please nothing like paint or that requires you to make holes in the walls."

I nodded looking around. Mike got finished and then held my arms looking down at me. "I put my cell number in your duffle. If you need anything or you are prepared to do something that will get you sent back to Tyler, call me."

I looked up at him and wanted to glare, but really, he was the closest I have been to a person in 10 years. I nodded and grinned. "See ya, boss."

He nodded and headed for the door and I looked around again, plopping on the bed with a little bounce. It was a good three seconds before I realized Sue was still in the room. I sat up and looked at her.

The weird constant smile was still on her face. "Was there anything you wanted me to wash?"

I shook my head and she nodded brightly and headed for the door closing it behind her. I sighed and shook my head.

Alright, so this is the new home. Shit.


	3. Rachel 2

_HELLO THERE! This is a story that is being coauthored by THREE awesome writers. There is **RealEyesRealizeRealLiez** who has written with me before so I can attest to her brilliance, even though she doesn't have anything posted on . **Kyla Lockhart** has 12 amazing stories on and whom I have also written with, as well. Then there is me, **Blacksheep Fiction**, whom you all know and at least tolerate. Each of us are writing for a different point of view and will sign each chapter o you are aware who wrote it! Enjoy!_

_**Leah**: Leah has had her share of run ins with the law, even stayed a stint at a mental facility, but now they have given her a chance at recovery at La Push Home for Women. It may not be what she was expecting, but it becomes everything she wants. (**RealEyesRealizeRealLiez)**_

_**Rachel:** After her father dies, she loses her grip on life and self control. She has shamed her brother, the only family she has left, and is now paying the consequences. In order to stay out of jail, she has to clean up her life and learn to stand on her own two feet again at La Push Home for Woman. What if the key to being good, is being a little bad? (**Kyla Lockhart)**_

_**Swan**: The ugliness in her past has brought her to irresponsible choices and violent, close to psychotic, behavior. By the grace of a judge that knew her now long gone family, she gets sent to La Push Home for Women on her very last chance to shape up and come to grips with what happened to her in the past. Two strangers become the only family she has and she doesn't even know it yet. (**Blacksheep Fiction)**_

_(Signed: Kyla Lockhart = Rachel)_

Rachel 2

I was in the deepest sleep I have been in since my life turned upside, when I was woken up by a loud booming bang on the door. I jumped up out of bed with wide eyes as the door flung open and a man entered at once giving me a sideways glare.

"Black?" He questioned as his eyes scanned the room suspiciously, he looked at me again lifting a brow when I didn't answer him taking a step forward flipping open a folder. I just stood there frozen in place giving him my own glare. The man shut the file, I am assuming was mine, tossing it on the dresser moving his hand to his hip pulling his leather jacket back slightly showing me his badge. I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding and sat back on the bed. "My Name is Rachel." I mumbled running a hand threw my hair.

"Here" His tone was rough and unapproachable, and then again, so was everything about him. He threw a plastic cup at me unexpectedly and barked out. "Fill it up."

My head tilted picking it up looking over at him. "Are you my probation officer or some weirdo who likes to collect pee samples?" My eyes narrowed trying to more or less figure this guy out. I watched as his lip curled upward softening his scruffy facial features. "I am Sgt. Lahote and yes I am your probation officer. Now go take a piss for me." He nodded his head towards the restroom.

"Um…Ok I guess." I sighed getting up walking to the restroom attempting to kick the door closed behind me.

"Not so fast Black." The sound of his voice so close behind me made me jump and spin around. I furrowed my brows, confused. I was just parting my lips to speak but he was quicker then I was. "Leave the door open." He tone was steady full of authority and yet I still challenged him.

"Excuse me?" The disgust in my tone was obvious to a deaf man.

"I'm not going to watch but I need to listen. If that is a problem I have no issue calling Sue up here to physically watch you, or better yet I can haul you down to the station. Seeing as it's your first day, and a first offense I thought I'd cut you a small break." I scoffed staring at him, positive he was fucking with me, but when he reached for his cuffs I put my hands up quickly.

"Ok, ok, ok be disgusting and listen to me pee. Fuck." I sigh, waiting for him to walk away. He only gives me a nasty, smug smirk turning his back towards the open door. I unbuttoned my jeans wiggling around to push them down sitting on the toilet but knowing he was there listening made it hard to pee so I stood up turned the sink on and sat back down, of course, just as I started he walked right in. Can you believe that? He just walked in; eyes straight forward and turned the sink off and walked out. "You don't want to be on my bad side Black. Do as you're told when you are told and we won't have any problems."

I was not used to being treated like this. Back home, I was basically considered royalty due to my family's Native Chief background. Before this mess I was never in trouble, hell I was never even suspended from school. I couldn't really pee with this much silence so I tried to start a conversation.

"My brother." Before I could finish he cut me off. "Jacob Black. Yeah, I know him. Good person, but that doesn't mean shit to me. You are here for your own stupidity, not his and I don't think trying to get special treatment for who you happen to be related to is a wise move on your part." His words stung, that was the last thing I was trying to do, receive special treatment on my brothers' behalf. I finished up in silence having that annoying, overwhelming feeling of panic trickle over me.

'_Was anyone in my life ever going to look at me the same as before this mess_?' I thought walking out handing Sgt. Lahote the cup even though it was splashed a little with pee. He took it between his fingers clearing his throat walking back in the restroom setting it on the counter. Sgt. Lahote began checking my urine I watched from the door, he looked up at me from the mirror. "You don't have to watch me do this you can finish or from the looks of it start unpacking."

"I am fine right here." I say watching his every move, I heard him chuckle shaking his head looking up at me again once he dipped the test strip in the piss. "What is wrong? You think I am going to contaminate your test?" He grinned wickedly up at me; I simply shook my head shrugging.

"No, I was just wondering why you wouldn't be wearing gloves and why you are so content with touching it. I mean it is pee you're handling. Are you sure you're not a sick pee loving pervert?" I flashed him an innocent smile as his face fell more serious looking down at the test. I walked back towards the bed glancing out the window watching the few people outside. A van had pulled up and there was some commotion about an arriving guest, I guess.

"You're clean. You want to tell me why you skipped dinner?" Sgt. Lahote asked walking towards me drying his hands clean. I shook my head not looking at him. I could feel him staring at me but I refused to look up, I just continued to watch them down stairs. I saw Sue and a parole officer had finally coaxed the woman out of the van. Her hands are cuffed in front of here and her parole officer handed her a pack of cigarettes and lights one for her. I heard Sgt. Lahote sigh behind me and him flipping through my folder again. Words spilled out before I could even stop myself, I was just tired of everyone tossing me in some category. It's as if I am not even allowed to have my own identity anymore. I was now a percent of everyday drug users. I turned away from the window and looked at him full on.

"You can't judge someone based off someone else opinion on some damn piece of paper. " I muttered crossing my arms starting to get annoy with this so called Sergeant. "Yeah, well in my line of work 9 out of 10 times facts don't lie." He flicked the file clicking his tongue. "Are you saying the Felony theft is a lie or how about the drug possession is that a lie?" His eyes scanned the file and suddenly his whole demeanor changed. I knew he was reading the attempted suicide and my melt down in the hospital. I flipped open my suite case that was packed messily, dumping it out trying to organize it. Oddly I used to be very neat and clean. Jacob used to tease me about being bordered line OCD.

"No, I am not denying it. I have made my mistakes and I have admitted to them, but I am saying just because of how it was charged doesn't mean my intentions were meant as harmful." I spat out with anger, I was done with having everyone judge me. I will pay the price for my crimes but I refuse to be looked at as if I was some low life loser.

Sgt. Lahote didn't even try to respond, clearly he didn't give a fuck he went on to list more rules about this damn house and living here like me being here was a privilege and not a accurate punishment. "I will check up on you every other day until you give me reason for it to be less. Once a week you will take a drug test. You are not to be in any bars, clubs, or parties. If you fuck up I won't give you a second chance. No, let me rephrase that, this is your second chance and there will not be another. You will go to jail. If you think you are going to get yourself into any kind of trouble you call me before you do not after. I can't help you if you fuck up, then call me. I can't stress it enough Talo, You will go to jail if you fuck up." With that said he slipped his card in front of me on the dresser. I nodded in agreement and smiled small when he called me Talo; No one has called me that in a while. I guess mostly because I ashamed my Quileute Tribe.

"Do I make myself clear Black?" His deepening tone made me snap out of my thought process. Sgt. Lahote's eyes had no trace of kindness. In fact he looked angered, enraged almost. My breathing picked up as I cowered at his tone, He must have noticed because he looked away almost regretful. "Yes, I understand." I finally submitted with a low mumble. "Alright, you have group sessions and also one on one I expect you to attend each one and to be on time. I will be getting reports on your progress. This means if you are not showing improvement you will be sent back to the judge. Also you need to make sure you are eating right. It is part of my probation requirements. I don't care what anyone else says, eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner are not a choice."

My brow arched slowly listening to his rules; I leaned back against the wall folding my arms. He almost started to sound like he cared a little. My eyes glanced at the card he had left reading his full name I smiled. "Ok. Paul. You're the boss. "I said meaning to lighten the heavy mood that thickened the air around us. His head snapped towards me making me back up fully against the wall swallowing hard. I instantly regretted my choice of words. "You are to address me as Sgt. Lahote, Nothing else. Am I clear?" My eyes fell to the floor I don't know why but a lump began to rise in my throat. I could feel my cheeks brighten as he spoke down to me like some child.

"Look, you might not like it but I do have a job to do. I have been strictly instructed on how to handle you and your case and I will do so. Your little tantrums won't work on me. You committed a crime deal with it."

Although his words where strong and upfront his tone was soft and shallow, when I glanced up at him he was looking at me with kind eyes, his stance was relaxed. "I know what I did. I am not trying to deny anything. I deserve all that comes to me, even more than what I have been given. It is just a lot to deal with at once I guess." He rubbed the stubble on his chin looking into my eyes. He was trying to read me, to see if I was bullshitting him or not. "I am glad you feel that way because I am not giving you any special treatment." I couldn't help but smile, he sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than me.

"I am fine with that." I said without thinking, before I knew it he was stalking towards me. He flipped me against the wall in one swift movement; his cuffs flew out from absolutely nowhere. The loud snap of the cuffs around my wrist made my body shiver I bit my lip hard hoping he didn't notice.

His movement stopped for a moment I turned to look back at him his face was as if it was etched out of stone. Any hint of friendliness had vanished behind his dark eyes. Lahote yanked me off the wall and out the room. I was too nervous to even try to speak. I turned red noticing a few of the girls hanging around watching the Sgt tow me down the hallway and down the stairs to the front of a closed door my eyes cut to his, his stayed on me as he reached over and opened the door to a room with a few girls sitting around and Sue who was reading a book of some sort.

The room was actually kind of upbeat and comforting. There was a girl that was carried in by some man she was mumbling about wanting to sleep but he wouldn't let her. The other girls all gazed at me for a moment before going back to whatever they were doing. Sue finally looked up at me sighing setting her book down standing up before she could say anything Sgt. Lahote was pushing me towards the inside of the room. He grabbed my wrist and un-cuffed one hand guiding me to a seat where he proceeded to cuff me to the chair. Sue glared at him but before she could say anything he was out the door.

"I see Sgt. Lahote has wasted no time in puffing his chest out and playing big bad Sergeant with you." She kneeled down checking the tightness of the cuffs standing back up.

"So I have to stay like this the whole time?" My words came out whinier then I meant to sound.

"It depends on why you are in this situation. Did you mouth off sweetie?" Sue took a seat next to me. "I called him by first name. If I am not allowed to then it shouldn't be on his card." She laughed lightly patting my knee. " takes some warming up to. He is a nice person when you get to know him; he is just rough around the edges. I am sure he will lighten up soon." Sue smiled at me walking away to greet the other arriving girls.

I sat there looking around everyone had an officer with them. One girl had two by her side. I made the mistake of making eye contact with her. "What the fuck are you looking at cunt, I'll smash your pretty little face in!" She yelled directly at me making me flinch back in my seat. Both her guards snapped at her. The bigger one effortlessly pushed her shoulders down forcing her to sit back in her seat. I swear she snarled at me before turning her attention away.

A man in a suite carried another one in. She was really just mumbling about wanting to sleep I watched as he helped her sit up in a seat, she kept grinning seductively trying to inch her way back into his lap. "Isabella, I need you to behave now and try to pay attention. This group is going to help you" She cooed to her smoothing the hair out of her face. "I thought that was why they brought you in, to help me, why don't you help me to bed and I'll help you stay in bed." She said with a lazy laugh.

I almost laughed when some other crazy ass bitch started to scream about seeing a camera in the tree watching her startled me. She went ballistic some of the other guards had to help hers carry her out. I looked around wondering if they are recording the session but the only tree I saw was in an oil painting on the wall. I jumped hearing a low chuckle from behind me when I looked up there stood Sgt. Lahote. As soon as I made eye contact with him his face set back into ice man mode looking straight ahead.

"Do I have to be cuffed for this?" I asked in a low whisper looking up. Lahote glanced down and nodded. "I don't see anyone else having to sit here like this. Why do I? The other girl over there is clearly more of a threat then I am." I started to whine, Lahote bent over some speaking low. "Because you're a runner. You are going to hear things you won't like and I don't feel like chasing after you because Princess Talo doesn't like what she is about to hear." My eyes narrowed at him as he stood back up his arms crossed behind his back, his chest was puffed out like an asshole. I just sighed, turning back towards the others.

"Good Evening Ladies. For those of you whom I have not had the pleasure of meeting my name is Sue Clearwater. You may all call my Sue. "Sue started by walking to the middle of group circle we all where sitting in by chance. "I would like to first welcome you all Home. We have a couple new arriving guests today." Sue was already turning her attention to me then the other lazy girl still mumbling to her probation officer.

"Before we begin I would like to go over all the rules for the not only the new comers but as a reminder to all of us. "Picking up a hand out she began to read off. I started to zone out watching all the erratic behavior of the other girls, they all seemed to get along for the most part but the way they looked back at me I could tell I was an outsider and making friends would not be as easy as it was back home, at my real home. I then started to wonder if I even had friends back home, if any of them would ever talk to me again. We always used to make fun of drug users and now I guess technically I am or at least I was one.

"Black pay attention." Sgt Lahote must have seen me gaze off. I looked back at Sue who was discussing a rule with one of the girls.

"Ok now that we have gotten that out of the way let's begin by having the new comers introduce themselves. Rachel, why don't you go first?" The second she spoke my name I turned a new shade of red and the room's eyes all fell on me. I went to stand up but my cuffs yanked me back down earning a roar of laughter from the group. Sgt Lahote knelt down and un-cuffed me from the chair but moved the cuffs to the front of me. Sue settled everyone down and waited for me to begin.

"I'm Rachel." I said not having the slightest idea of what else to say. Sue just smiled encouraging towards me. They room all mutter 'Hi Rachel' I looked back at Sue and shrugged my shoulders. "Honey, tell us a little about yourself why are you here?" She questioned, I instantly tensed up. I felt Lahote move closer as if he was waiting for me to run. "I broke the law" I said not wanting everyone to know my business.

"For fucks sake just tells us what makes you a nut case like the rest of us!" Someone in the group snapped obviously annoyed. Sue stood up shaking her head" Victoria you know it was not easy on your first day either. Be supportive that is why we are here." I arched a brow at the girl slightly shaking my head laughing to myself.

"A nut case? I am not a nut case; I do not flip out when people make eye contact with me threatening to smash faces in. I, as a normal person, do not fucking freak out about imaginary cameras in paintings of trees, and I defiantly keep my lady bits in my pants. You all might be fucking nut cases and fucking satisfied with being a low grade of a person but I am not. I am here because apparently taking a pad of paper is against the law and taking too many pills by mistake is a fucking crime that labels you batshit crazy." I snapped getting pissed off with the way they all seem to be judging me. Sgt. Lahote put a hand on my shoulder lightly pushing on it to signal me to sit down only when I sat down he kept his hand on my shoulder. Not aggressively, just almost supportively.

The girl who was trying her damn well best to seduce the guy in the suit slowly turned her attention back to me. Sue had begun to speak but the girl cut her off. "You think we all started off this way?" She blinked a bunch, as if she was trying to remember what she was about to do. She shook her head and looked right at me. "Like we used to play crack head Barbie or some shit growing up? We all had dreams and shit but life throws piles of shit out way. I don't give a fuck who you are or why you think you're better all of us are here." She started to stand but they suit held her hand, pulling her back down. "You're the one out of all of us in cuffs, so you want to explain that? I am no better then you, but you damn well believe that there isn't one of you bitches that are better then me. These suited douche bags with your badges and your pointy needle drugs that are the low lives." I don't know why, but when she spoke I listened, I heard the sorrow in her voice. Before I could even say anything another girl started to speak.

"I was going to be a pro tennis player. I had my dream in the palm of hand. I went out one night to celebrate. My friends and I had a few to many to drink. I thought I was cool to drive. I ended up driving us into a tree. Killed my best friend shattered my playing arm. They gave pain killers for my arm but I couldn't stop taking them even after I was healed. I lost everything I loved. What is worst is I have a 2 year old. I took pain killers to get high not in the right frame of mind. I gave him a bath one night and dozed off. I woke up to him drowning in the tub, My now ex-husband yelling at me while he saved his life." She started to trail off, I glanced at Sue who I thought for sure would have intervened by now but she sat and just listened while everyone got more involved with the topic.

I relaxed the more I heard the stories. I became more aware of the fact that everyone here no matter what the reason was, was still human. We all had a pass we wish we could go back to; we all have made mistakes we regret.

At the end of the meeting I oddly felt calm and at peace within myself. It's not an everyday thing to feel so calm and not so out of place just by sitting around and listening, well mostly listening. Aside from my minor outburst the other girls all took turns talking about the lives they used to have and how they all hoped this home could get them back there. "Rachel, that was a great start today!" I tore my eyes away from watching the other girls all leave together out the back doors I am assuming for a smoke. Why else would they go out in the freezing rain? Sue was smiling as bright as ever at me, honestly kind of creeped me out. She was so happy that I spoiled native princess side came ragging out the way it did.

" It was?" My tone was in obvious disbelief. I lifted my arms up threading my fingers through the roots of my hair groaning when I am reminded of the cuffs as the cold metal rested on my forehead. Sue nodded and looked over to Lahote. She kept a smile but I noticed her eyes slightly widen at him.

"Yeah, Opening up no matter how you do it is always a good start." His hand rested heavily on my shoulder again, my hands dropped down so I could look up at him much to my surprise to see Lahote actually smiling down at me.

"Come on, I want you to meet Isabella. I think the two of you would really hit it off." Sue beamed at the idea of taking me on some sort of play date. Lahote gave me a slight nudge to get me moving I couldn't help but to clear down shaking my head. This guy seriously needed to learn to use words instead of settle hand gestures to get me moving like some damn blind dog or whatever.

"Isabella, I would like you to meet Rachel, she came in only just today too." Lahote stood closely behind me again, I could tell because the heat from his body collided with the heat from mine, I glanced up at him seeing a new threatening stance but this time it wasn't aimed towards me. I blinked confused as I looked back to Sue trying to quickly sort it out in my head shaking the thought away.

"Hi." She grunted looking at me. Taking in a slow breath I quickly decided to play nice and at least try to make some sort of friend. "Hi there Isabella." I nodded towards her, remembering how my father taught me to be welcoming to the new people who enter our lives. He always believed all people cross paths for a reason.

"Don't call me that." She said with a bite. I blinked at her totally confused looking to Sue then Lahote. Sue just smiled as always letting the interaction move along without her inventing. Lahote's eyes slightly narrowed at the girl. The tension was quickly rising putting me on edge.

"Okay then… Bella?" I asked testing the nickname, My brows furrowed at her nasty response. "Don't call me that either." I sighed rubbing my face getting tired of this name guessing game taking one last stab at it looking to Lahote and Sue first to see if they would object to me trying a third time.

"Alright then, Izzy." I forced a smile but it dropped when she went off like I called her a dirty slut or something. "Jesus fucking Christ if you call me Izzy, I will choke you to death with your own fucking handcuffs." I finally snapped fucking irritated with her attitude after her little lets support each other speech which was clearly bullshit. "Well for fucks sakes, what do you want me to call you?" Lahote shifted behind me, oddly I could feel it without even having to be touching him his stance became more tense I was sure he would be yelling at me next but when I followed the glare of her eyes to Lahote he was staring her down. They seemed to daring each other to make a move of some sort. She ended up just smirking looking back at me.

"I don't want you to call me." She spat out walking away, I rolled my eyes muttering under my breath. "What an Xiladak" I looked over hearing Lahote cough a laugh squeezing the back of my neck leading me towards the stairs and into my bedroom. I stood expectantly in front of him waiting for my cuffs to be taken off. When he stood there in the door way staring at me I shook my cuffs at him to get his attention but all Lahote did was take in a deep breath staring at me.

"Do I have to sleep in them?" I question confused at the way he was staring at me, he shook his head slightly, his dark eyes stayed steady on me as he reached for the keys un-cuffing my hands. "Are you planning on being at all meetings?" I asked turning away walking to the mess on my floor kneeling down trying to sort through it all but having a hard time picking a area to start.

Again Lahote stayed silent just watching me by the door. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye getting that awkward what am I supposed to do here feeling so I stood up. "What?" I snapped looking right back at him. Lahote's brow lifted but his facial features all stayed unreadable.

"Nothing." He mutter not exactly believable. I had been shipped around all day, I haven't ate and I was getting tired so needless to say the bitch in me started to wake up. "Then what the hell are you still doing here? Are you planning on how to embarrass me next?" My jaw locked holding back a lot of what I wanted to say but Sgt asshat seemed assumed shaking his head slightly with an nonchalant shrug of is shoulders.

"I have plenty of Ideas to punish you for your little fuck ups that are bound to happen Talo. It's up to you how often that will be. But I can tell with your mood swings you will be fucking up." The sleekness in his tone was taunting me. It's like he wanted to see me in trouble but why?

"You know what, Fuck you. Fuck you and your superior fucking attitude. You must get off on this shit huh? Pushing broken girls around making them snap so you can make yourself feel important!" His comment made my blood boil and before I could even stop myself I was yelling at him making a bigger mess on my floor throwing clothes around looking for my Pajama bottoms.

"Is that what you are Rachel? Broken. " My head snapped in his direction, if they could my eyes would be spitting acid out at him refusing to give any sort of answer. Lahote looked at me with the same disappointed eyes as Jacob. Lahote shook his head stepping back starting to shut the door but not without getting the last punch in. "I will see you tomorrow. You have proved nothing as of yet. And you are right. I shouldn't have judge the file work on you, you're a way bigger mess then described." With that he shut the door, my mouth literary fell open. Who the fuck was he to say some shit like that about me? What gives him any sort of right to know me for all of 6 hours and judge me like that. Fucking asshat. That's what Sgt Paul Lahote was a fucking asshat.

_**Oh that Paul, so lovely, isn't he? Don't forget to review! Don't forget to go to the Profile and check out the 'The Home' Video that was requested!  
**_


	4. Swan 2

_HELLO THERE! This is a story that is being coauthored by THREE awesome writers. There is **RealEyesRealizeRealLiez** who has written with me before so I can attest to her brilliance, even though she doesn't have anything posted on . **Kyla Lockhart** has 12 amazing stories on and whom I have also written with, as well. Then there is me, **Blacksheep Fiction**, whom you all know and at least tolerate. Each of us are writing for a different point of view and will sign each chapter o you are aware who wrote it! Enjoy!_

_**Leah**: Leah has had her share of run ins with the law, even stayed a stint at a mental facility, but now they have given her a chance at recovery at La Push Home for Women. It may not be what she was expecting, but it becomes everything she wants. (**RealEyesRealizeRealLiez)**_

_**Rachel:** After her father dies, she loses her grip on life and self control. She has shamed her brother, the only family she has left, and is now paying the consequences. In order to stay out of jail, she has to clean up her life and learn to stand on her own two feet again at La Push Home for Woman. What if the key to being good, is being a little bad? (**Kyla Lockhart)**_

_**Swan**: The ugliness in her past has brought her to irresponsible choices and violent, close to psychotic, behavior. By the grace of a judge that knew her now long gone family, she gets sent to La Push Home for Women on her very last chance to shape up and come to grips with what happened to her in the past. Two strangers become the only family she has and she doesn't even know it yet. (**Blacksheep Fiction)**_

_(Signed: **Blacksheep fiction = Swan**)_

Swan 2

I did not hang around in my room. I have just spent a long time in a small room and then went to a jail cell. The last thing I wanted right now was to be held up in some room. I walked out of the room, slipping the key into my pocket. I wonder when my roommate will be around. I heard the little den mother Smiley calling everyone into some group therapy as I was coming down the stairs and snorted a little, walking past them as I headed for the door.

"Ms. Swan, aren't you joining us for the group meeting?" Smiley said when she spotted me. I shook my head and smirked. "I got a date with the Marlboro man." I joked, heading out the door and planting myself on one of the ancient rocking chairs on the porch. It was a nice night out, not too cold, though the usual clouds were covering the dark sky making it seem somehow even darker.

La Push never changed, I mean not in its core. People come and go. There were good people, bad people, kind and spiritual people, and hateful and bitter people. The land however, it's core heartbeat. It never changes. I inhaled deeply and sighed lightly. I love that it never changed.

"Mind if I join you?" The male voice made me jump a little and I narrowed my eyes at the new comer. It was a man, which was my first suspicious fact, since this is a home for women. A very good looking man that had chocolate eyes, dark short hair and a kind smile. Why was everyone always smiling around here?

"Have you had a recent sex change, because if so, I would like to know the name of the voodoo doctor you used." I asked as he sat next to me anyways, without the verbal okay to do so. The again I did ignore the question. "Why are you loitering around women's home? Easy pickin's?" I snapped my finger and nodded as if finally being enlightened with great understanding. "That must be it, right? Broken women are easy, right? Throw out a few compliments; leave out a trail of meth. You're like the Candy man of the woods."

The man had an amused smile on his face as he sat silently, watching me babble on about all the fucked up reasons he could be here. It was actually fun for a while, intentionally insulting this person's very moral fiber and all the while he thought it was amusing. They need to make more of these types of men. "Sprinkle a little cock on some white roses and lure your battered victim into the woods with the promise of clean dishes and precooked meals." I light another cigarette and laughed hard at the very image that my sick brain had conjured up.

"Can I ask you something, Isabella?" My silent visitor asked as he looked at me with his head slightly cocked to the side.

"Only if you're not going to call me that again." I snapped, losing all of my humor quick.

"It's your name, I don't use pet names or nick names, I use names." He said, still keeping his calm exterior. "My name is Jared and I expect you to use it. Now, tell me, do you believe that you are a broken woman?"

Every single red flag that I have on my radar went up all at once. Oh god, he is a shrink. I rolled my eyes and flicked my cigarette over the rail as I stood up. "Great chatting with you, Shrinky, but I gott'a unpack."

The man stood when I did and my eyes followed up. Now I am not a very big woman, but I got a big attitude to cover that up. This man however, made me have to look up when he stood. It wasn't menacing or threatening, in fact, he was still wearing that amused look on his face, but you could see the seriousness behind it. He was handsome in a brooding kind of way. You could easily see him in some Romeo and Juliet tragedy looking moodily over every scene. He wore a suit, which looked awkward on him. He looked like he would fit much better with a pair of jeans and a heavy sweatshirt. "Isabella, you need to go to the group meeting that Mrs. Clearwater has set up for everyone because there are two of you new people today and all of the residence here deserve the respect of meeting you, especially the way that you arrived."

"Don't call me that." I snapped automatically. "Respect? I am going to be here for the better part of quite a few years, Doc. I will save them the time, of having to go to the meeting. I will show them respect by not fucking with them and they will show me the respect of fucking off and leaving me alone." I snapped, glaring up at him. "Don't call me Isabella."

I turned on my heel, heading for the door. Fuck this shit, I will call Mike and tell him they made a mistake in bringing me here. Tyler will just have to make good on his promise to lock me away for good.

I never made it to the door. There was a pinch in my right trapezius and I turned in time to see the dock putting the little orange protector back over the needle and slip the syringe back into his pocket. I opened my mouth to bitch him out and suddenly… forgot what I was going to say. Or no longer cared.

I started to wobble back and the Doc caught me, laughing slightly, helping me back to my feet. "Why did you give me that?"

"Relax and enjoy being relaxed. You see the great thing about _Ativan_ is that if I inject it into the base of your neck, as I just did, it works within seconds. It only lasts about two hours, but it serves its purpose, which in this case was getting you to the group meeting." I nodded and grinned. I was hearing everything he was saying, I understood everything, but I had a small leaking sensation in my brain that made me think I won't be remembering it later.

"Should I call Mike?" I asked, hoping he knew who Mike was. I really was not at all interested in explaining how I knew him or why I would call him. I didn't really care about anything at the moment. Except for maybe the color purple on this painting I was now face to canvas with.

"No, I will call Mike after the meeting to let him know what is going on." Sexy doctor said behind me, just before the painting went sideways and started to float away. No wait, what?

I looked around me and saw that sexy doctor was carrying me. "Why can't I walk?"

"Because you are easily distracted. See, at lease with me, I carry you in, if you called Mike he would do what Sgt. Lahote is doing right there and bring you down here in cuffs." I am pretty sure I just licked his shirt.

"I like being carried better then cuffed, unless the cuffs are for fun." I grinned at nothing and closed my eyes. "Sleep?"

"No, stay awake until after the meeting, then you can sleep it off all you want." He plopped me down on a seat next to him and I looked around at a room full of chicks all sitting in a circle. Fuck I hate this drug shit. It makes it really hard to figure out if I am dreaming or this shit is real.

I turned to the shrink Jared and grinned. I'll bet if I get him all hot that he will get me out of this shit. I tried to crawl up on his lap again, whispering close to his ear. "Come on, I want to go to sleep."

"Isabella, I need you to behave now and try to pay attention. This group is going to help you." He said easily, sliding me back to my seat. I smirked fixing my hair some. "I thought that was why they brought you in, to help me, why don't you help me to bed and I'll help you stay in bed."

He gave me a reproachful look and I laughed, jumping slightly when someone started shouting about a tree. I shook my head, trying to clear the constant ADD that was trying to force its way into me.

_Oh look, there is a penny on the floor_.

Ms. Smiley started talking and I forced myself to look at her, but I got lost on watching how her lips formed the words she was saying. How the fuck is this shit supposed to help me when I can't even focus on what is being said? I shook my head to clear it and put all of me into listening.

"…So the full list of rules will be on the bulletin board in the common room, but just remember; No smoking in the house at all. Keep your space clean. Report…" No smoking in the house, which is a fucking bummer, that means I have to walk my ass outside and stand in the rain to smoke. That shit is lamesauce.

Fingers snapped in my face and I turned to Jared glaring.

Everyone was laughing at something and I looked around the group to see the handcuffed chick standing up, looking ready to run and hide under her bed or something. "I'm Rachel." She said quietly and then looked around at smiley who, of course, smiled. We all did the 'Hi Rachel' thing, though I really just made the appropriate noises without actually saying the words.

"Honey, tell us a little about yourself why are you here?" smiley said to the nervous girl. I snorted a little. There's a loaded question.

The girl eked out a quick answer, which I guess infuriated one of the chicks. I think she was a chick. She looked like she took a dive into a pool of ugly and attitude and then drowned in it. "For fucks sake just tells us what makes you a nut case like the rest of us!"

Smiley's smile was less bright and an odd mix of disapproval in there. I was fascinated by how she was doing it. I have never seen someone smile and frown at the same time. This woman was amazing.

I am pretty sure the penny on the floor moved three inches.

Shy girl suddenly flipped out and started shouting. "A nut case? I am not a nut case; I do not flip out when people make eye contact with me threatening to smash faces in. I, as a normal person, do not fucking freak out about imaginary cameras in paintings of trees, and I defiantly keep my lady bits in my pants." She was panting. I was pretty sure she would hyperventilate herself. "You all might be fucking nut cases and fucking satisfied with being a low grade of a person but I am not. I am here because apparently taking a pad of paper is against the law and taking too many pills by mistake is a fucking crime that labels you batshit crazy."

Smiley started to talk again.

Wait what? I glared at girl and suddenly I was talking before I even knew what I was saying. "You think we all started off this way?" I snapped, blinking when my focused wavered for a moment. Wait what was I saying? Oh right, the bi-polar bitch pissed me off. I shook my head to focus again. "Like we used to play crack head Barbie or some shit growing up? We all had dreams and shit but life threw piles of shit our way. I don't give a fuck who you are or why you think you're better all of us are here."

I started to stand but was sitting again with a tug to my hand. "You're the one out of all of us in cuffs, so you want to explain that? I am no better then you, but you damn well believe that there isn't one of you bitches that are here better then me. These suited douche bags with your badges and your pointy needle drugs that are the low lives." I shut up after that. No one needed specifics. I made my point.

I think. Hell I don't even know what my point was. Other people were talking now so it didn't matter. _I was watching that tricky fucking penny though, I'll tell you that. Fucker was not moving again without me seeing._

There was a tap on my shoulder and Shrinky was helping me stand. I looked at him and looked back at the penny, ready to pick it up. _Who doesn't need a moving penny_?

It was gone. **_Damnit_**.

Smiley was standing in front of me with the shy girl and her little body guard. "Isabella, I would like you to meet Rachel, she came in only just today too."

I glared at smiley and looked at the girl, who looked like she was on the flip side again and back to playing shy. I nodded at her and Shrinky poked my ribs. I grunted and sighed. "Hi."

She gave a nod. "Hi there Isabella."

"Don't call me that." I snapped.

She frowned looking at the shrink and her body guard. "Okay then… Bella?"

I shook my head glaring. "Don't call me that either."

She sighed and rubbed her face the best she could with the cuffs. I bet I could be out the door and up the road before they even moved. I eyed the door and then looked back at the group. Her body guard was eying me back and I lifted a brow daring him to try.

"Alright then, Izzy."

"Jesus fucking Christ if you call me Izzy, I will choke you to death with your own fucking handcuffs." I snapped, looking back at her.

"Well for fucks sakes, what do you want me to call you?" She finally snapped back at me making me smirk.

"I don't want you to call me." I moved past them and headed for the door only to be stopped by a hand on my shoulder and I tried to shake off but failed in my drugged state. I looked back and saw Shrinky behind me.

"That wasn't very nice, Isabella." He said directing me to the stairs.

"I don't really give a shit, Shrinky." I said heading up the stairs two at a time. At this point sleeps sounded much more appealing then escape. My feet where way too heavy to move any further and the stairs grew about 20 steps. I sighed, trying to sit, but was scooped up again by Shrinky. "You know I have been walking for a number of years now. All by myself and shit too, it's a pretty awesome sight to see."

Shrinky laughed and opened the door to our joined room, setting me on the bed before walking through the sheet door and flipping on a light switch in his room. "Stay there." He said from the other room. I am pretty sure the meds where starting the ware off, which just goes to show how much I zoned off in the meeting I guess, or how long I can stare at a fucking penny. My head was starting to hurt pretty badly and I was almost positive I was going to throw up.

I groaned and stood up, stumbling my way to the bathroom. I started to retch and gag as I fumbled with the toilet seat. There was slap of feet against the floor and Shrinky came in sighing. "Didn't I tell you to stay on the bed?"

I gagged and dry heaved over the toilet bowl and glared into the water. "Please tell me how any aspect of our relationship thus far has you believing that I will be doing anything you fucking say?"

There was another pinch in my neck and I turned to look at the doc too weak to do anything other then throw a serious mad face at him. "What the fuck did you give me now?"

He rolled his eyes at me and started to rub my back as I gagged over the toilet again. "Relax; it was caffeine nitrate, basically injectable coffee. It will counteract the effects of coming off the Ativan."

He was right. Even as he was explaining it, the rolling of the room stopped and the nausea was subsiding fast. "You know I wouldn't have had to give you anything tonight if you had just listened to me in the first place."

Shrinky reached around my waist helping me up to my feet and, thankfully, let me walk by my self to the bed. I half joked, half snapped as I flopped onto the bed, ignoring my clothes that I didn't have the energy to take off. "Did all your other roommates give in automatically and do whatever you say?"

"I have never had any other roommates who were my patients'." He said evenly as he walked over to the bathroom sink and filled up a glass of water. He shook out three Tylenol and handed everything to me. I grunted taking the water and pills. "So you are saying in am you're first? Like, you graduated out of shrink school and they used me to pop your cherry?!"

He laughed some and shook his head. "You are not my first patient." He reassured, sitting how next to me on the bed and gently pushing the pills to my mouth so that I would take them. I complied, washing them down with the whole glass of water. He took the glass from me and set it on the night stand next to the bed. "I used to be a resident hospital psychologist; however this was more…fulfilling."

I snorted nodding as I laid my head down on the bed. My eyes started to droop, but I was still talking. "Right, so they offered you twice as much to be in this secluded hell hole." I joked, letting him move my arms and legs around as he attempted to carefully undress me.

"Absolutely." He said calmly which made me laugh. I felt the covers being drawn over me and smoothed out. "Good night, Isabella."

"Don't fucking call me that." I mumbled as I drifted off to sleep.

_**Ain't she just a sweetheart? Review please!**__**Don't forget to go to the Profile and check out the 'The Home' Video that was requested!**_


	5. Leah 1

_HELLO THERE! This is a story that is being coauthored by THREE awesome writers. There is **RealEyesRealizeRealLiez** who has written with me before so I can attest to her brilliance, even though she doesn't have anything posted on . **Kyla Lockhart** has 12 amazing stories on and whom I have also written with, as well. Then there is me, **Blacksheep Fiction**, whom you all know and at least tolerate. Each of us are writing for a different point of view and will sign each chapter o you are aware who wrote it! Enjoy!_

_ **Leah**: Leah has had her share of run ins with the law, even stayed a stint at a mental facility, but now they have given her a chance at recovery at La Push Home for Women. It may not be what she was expecting, but it becomes everything she wants. (**RealEyesRealizeRealLiez)**_

_ **Rachel:** After her father dies, she loses her grip on life and self control. She has shamed her brother, the only family she has left, and is now paying the consequences. In order to stay out of jail, she has to clean up her life and learn to stand on her own two feet again at La Push Home for Woman. What if the key to being good, is being a little bad? (**Kyla Lockhart)**_

_ **Swan**: The ugliness in her past has brought her to irresponsible choices and violent, close to psychotic, behavior. By the grace of a judge that knew her now long gone family, she gets sent to La Push Home for Women on her very last chance to shape up and come to grips with what happened to her in the past. Two strangers become the only family she has and she doesn't even know it yet. (**Blacksheep Fiction)**_

**_(Signed:_** _**RealEyesRealizeRealLiez = Leah)  
**_

Leah 1

"All rise!"

Like an army of soldiers following the commanding officer's order, every person that had filed into the mahogany-finished courtroom rose to their feet, myself included, and waited for the judge to make his grand appearance. Aside from the creaking of the floorboards that move in time with each orange-clad woman shifting the weight on her anxious feet and the ticking of seconds going by on the antique clock, the over sized room is silent. Eerily silent.

The last thing I want to do right now is make a spectacle of myself by looking around, especially considering the friendly reminder that my court-appointed lawyer had given me, but as the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat. My large, chocolate brown eyes scan over the shape of each and every woman, strategically seated in the rows ahead of me. Looking to the row across the main aisle to see at least two other females that, like me, must be deemed "_volatile threats to society_" judging by the chain around their waists to secure their handcuffs to the matching set of cuffs on their ankles, I silently wonder what exactly they did to land themselves in restraints identical to mine.

My eyes' wandering was stopped abruptly when the ornate door that leads to the judge's chamber opened. The silhouette of a large, uniformed man cut off the light, which streamed through the door's opening. He wears a stern look as he takes in all the faces of the room before he steps aside and takes his post next to the door. His face is familiar to me, as is one of the guards I've dealt with more than once during my stay in the adjoined prison. Let's just say I'm on a first name basis with a few guards. In a stark contrast to the burly size of his predecessor, the judge steps through the doorway dwarfed by the room's size. The petite, white-haired man who wears a friendly, even grandfatherly expression, though he can't be more than his mid-fifties moves swiftly up the three steps to his podium. The vibe he puts off is one of authority, which leads me to believe this guy is going to be a hardass on all of us gathered today.

"Court is now in session," the guard, who gave the command to stand up and pay attention earlier, began, "The Honorable Judge Walsh presiding."

"You may be seated." Walsh's tone carried all the authority of his robe, and then some. I quickly realized in the time it took me to go from standing to parking my ass on the hard wooden bench that this may not be much of an easy, quick, in-and-out type of progress check proceedings I was hoping. With those four simple words strung together the bailiff called the name of the first defendant here for her review.

First was the reading of the charges, then her plea, followed by an absurdly boring rendition of Walsh reading her the riot act before laying down her sentence. A newbie to the system, from what I gather. That's one going right back to the prison food and cell block. Damn. Without any hesitation, she was led through the door to the left of the room, which from my angle I can see leads back down the LED-lighted hallway of grey concrete cinder blocks, directly back to the transfer area of La Push County Correctional Facility. Victim 'Numero Uno', as my mind decided to name her, wasn't even fully through the door with her lawyer before the next case number was called.

For more than an hour I allowed myself to space out, not paying any mind or attention to the many cases being heard while I, as well as the other VTS's wait in our body shackles at the back of the room. Perhaps spacing out isn't the appropriate description of the journey my mind had taken me on, though. Reflecting would be more of an apt descriptor, one that even Judge Walsh would approve of. Shit, my lawyer, which was pathetically assigned to help me out, would even be proud.

Over the past eighteen months of staring at the inside of my cell, with the exception of my counseling sessions twice a week, the phrase "reflect on your choices" was used more than I would like to think. It was sickening really, but the longer and the harder I fought against it, the more my reflective thoughts encroached. Just as they have done for uncounted months now, as I let my mind wander in an effort to pass the time until my case was called, my reflections took a hold of my mind and wouldn't grant me release.

It was the loud, wood on wood, bang of the gavel followed by the judge calling out "The court will take a brief recess!" that finally blew a hole through the wall that had enveloped my mind and caused me to jump, sitting straight up in my seat fully alert as I looked around. With a heavy thud, my shackled feet fell to the floor after my lawyer kicked them from their propped position on the back of the bench in front of us and hauled me by my underarm to stand on my feet with him while Walsh made his exit.

"Jesus Christ, Cherney! You mind?" My tone clipped as I spun on my lawyer. Shaking my cuffed wrists in irritation and to prove a bit of a point, I continued, "They don't body cuff just anyone. Clearly there's a fucking reason I'm deemed unsafe, you asshat."

"Ah, Ms. Clearwater. I've dealt with you long enough to know what I can get away with." I watched my lawyer actually roll his eyes at me with his all-knowing smirk as he released his grip on my upper arm and gestured for me to walk past him out of the row. "Court's in recess, Ms. Clearwater…"

"Leah." I quickly corrected him. He claims to know what he can get away with after working with me for so long, and yet the moron can't seem to get my name right.

"Fine. The court is in recess, Leah," the tone of his voice almost brought me close to salivating. Almost. The velvety texture of his authority and knowledge of the situation made me feel like putty. "When Judge Walsh returns there are three cases left to be heard," he continued to explain while carefully guiding me out of the courtroom to get a drink from the water fountain, "Your case could be the first or the last. I have no way of knowing. But just the same, we need to be prepared for your plea of guilty."

"No contest, Ben. That's my plea. No Contest."

"We've already discussed this, Leah. If you plead no contest, you're not getting out. At least by admitting guilt, you show that you acknowledge…"

"No." If not for the chains holding my cuffed wrists in position, I would have folded my arms like the petulant child like whom I'm acting. The sigh and the way that Ben pressed his forefinger and thumb in to his eyes and rubbed told me just how unimpressed he is with me right now. But fuck it. This is my life, I know damn well what I did and more importantly, what I did not do; therefore, I will plead as I want. However, I know my time is ticking away before court is back in session and as it stands right now, I may just be going back in without a lawyer if I don't at least pretend to play the game by his rules.

My options are simple: If I plead Guilty, I can either be locked back up which is not a fucking option in my mind, or I could be let go on 'Time served' with an extensive record to my name; or, if I plead No Contest, well, my options are most likely the same, but I won't be admitting guilt to anything, just stating that I do not contest the charges against me. I'm not much of a gambler under normal circumstances, but I'll say what I need to in order to get the hell out of prison and have my freedom back.

"I'll plead Guilty if you swear to me that it gets me back on the fucking outside, Ben. Free. No bullshit."

The victorious smile turned smirk Ben wears as he slides his hand off his face has me rolling my eyes this time. Arrogant bastard. "A guilty plea is your best option, Leah." Right on cue and before I had any time to ask further questions, the courtroom door swung open with a guard coming to announce one minute until the recess was over and court would resume. Ben guided me by the arm, far more gently and even gentlemanly this time, back through the doors and in to the room where my fate will linger in the balance of the next unknown amount of time. Minutes? An hour? Though I'm almost certain it can't possibly take that long, I know it will feel like an eternity. But, then again, what's one more hour after spending the past 13,140 in a prison cell for something I don't really think was bad enough to warrant any time behind bars? This time Ben didn't stop me and shove me in to one of the very back bench seats, but rather he directed me up to the front bench, directly behind the half-wall that separates the viewing area of the courtroom from where the defendants sit at the table before the judge.

"All rise!"

I involuntarily let out an audible groan at the announcement for us to, once again, stand after I'd just planted myself. It didn't go unnoticed, both Ben and Judge Walsh shot me a look that told me of the inappropriateness of my protest. I could feel the heat build in my cheeks and the flesh of the inside of my lower lip give way to where I've chewed it raw enough to bleed. "Sorry," was all that I managed to whisper to the still glaring attorney at my side.

"Court is now back in session. The honorable Judge Walsh will now hear Case Number 753401." The court's henchman, more commonly known as the bailiff, called everyone to wake up and pay attention then scanned the three faces of my fellow waiting defendants and me. His look screamed with annoyance as he announced the number again, "753401."

Ben cleared his throat loudly beside me and gave a flick of his wrist to make the back of his hand connect with my elbow. "What the hell was that for?" I questioned before I was able to place the weird feeling of being watched and it all made sense. The bailiff called out the number for a third and final time, clearly irritated, with his hand growing whiter from the force of his grip on the baton attached to his belt and I snapped straight. Blowing out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding I shuffled my way up the short distance of the main aisle and moved in to my position in the defendant's chair with Ben taking his stance next to me.

"Ah, Ms. Clearwater, we meet again." Every fiber in my body was waiting to flip Walsh off for his attempt at humor. Of course we are meeting again, the bastard is the one that sentenced me all those eighteen months ago and promised this progress check. It all clicked in my mind as to why he looked familiar upon entering the room earlier. "My apologies, for keeping you waiting, it will just be a few more moments." The look of shock and disbelief was painfully plastered on my face. I can feel it.

My eyes swung to Ben's face looking scrunched with his own confusion, frantically flipping through his folder of papers in front of him for some sort of explanation as to what was going on. This is apparently new to my lawyer, as well. A chorus of loud, rambunctious laughter broke the confused silence causing all people present in this courtroom to reel around and see a handful of bulky, over-muscled, casually dressed and armed men storm in through the large double doors and take a seat. One of them caught my eye but I quickly diverted my attention from him before he could recognize me. "I'm glad you could join us, gentleman. Please, take your seats. Court is already in session." The authoritative, don't fuck with me tone was back in full force as Judge Walsh spoke to the crew of newcomers.

I took the opportunity, while Walsh was reprimanding the men for their lack of respect for authority and the judicial process, to lean in to Ben's side. "Who are they?"

"Ms. Clearwater, your questions, should you have any, are to be directed to the Court." Shit. I swallowed the lump in my throat that had just formed with my acceptance of the fact that Judge Walsh is not in a forgiving mood today, and what that could very well mean for me.

"Your Honor, my client would like to enter a plea of…"

Walsh's hand flew in to the air silencing Ben declaration, and it remained there for a second asserting him as the all-powerful. A moment of respectful silence later, Walsh calmly folded his fingers together and leaned forward speaking directly to me as he did so, even though his words targeted the man trying to fulfill his duties and represent me to the best of his ability. "Mr. Cherney, your client, Ms. Clearwater, is not on trial here. I'm not sure you've heard, but she has been incarcerated for the last eighteen months following her guilty plea, sir." There was a quiet rumbling coming from the few gathered behind us in the gallery, one of whom I could hear quietly laughing, but my attention was squarely on Judge I Am The Law.

"Yes, Your Honor," I could hear the figurative frog stuck firmly in Ben's throat and in my mind, I picture him as a young boy hanging his head after being scolded by his mother. "I understand that, Your Honor."

"Very well then, Mr. Cherney. Then you will kindly allow me to continue doing my job with no further interruptions. Now, Ms. Clearwater," I could see his lips purse as he flipped to the correct page in front of him before continuing. "According to my notes here from the corrections officer, you have shown minimal improvement and a concerning lack of remorse for your chemical substance abuse."

I opened my mouth to speak out my protest that the reporting officer has had it out to get me since the day I was sent in, but once again Walsh's hand went up to silence any protests.

"Based on these reports, I've no choice to deem you unfit for society at this time. However, I do not feel another stay in incarceration is in order. Therefore, I am sentencing you to no less than two years at the La Push Home for Women, where your assigned parole officer will closely monitor you. You will submit to regular, random drug screening, and you will attend private counseling sessions with the court appointed counselor twice a week for the duration, also assigned to your case." The quirk in his eyebrow as our eyes locked was a dare for me to open my mouth and protest. It was a dare I couldn't pass up.

"A HOME?! You have got to be fucking kidding me!" A hand was tightly clasped over my mouth as another strong arm pulled me back tight against the solid rock of a body to which it belongs.

"We'll take it. Thank you, Your Honor." Ben's voice was right above my ear. He was thanking the white-haired bastard? My body thrashed as best it could despite the body cuffs restricting my movements to minimal. As easily as if I weigh no more than a piece of paper, Ben picked my fighting frame up from the floor and carried me out of the courtroom, shushing next to my ear to calm me. "Easy there, tiger." Our movement never stopped until Ben had thrown my ass in to yet another wooden bench, in another smaller courtroom, identical to the one in the courtroom I was just physically removed from.

My breathing comes out in ragged, labored breaths through my clench teeth. _How the hell could this happen_? Ben assured me it was one of two things, back to prison, or home free. There has never been the option for a halfway house. _Never_. A home is worse than thrown back in my cell. The tease of having freedom at the threshold of my door and not having the ability to bask in it is a worse fate than living in the cell-block. Ben crouched in front of me to be at my eye level and I have to remind myself not to attack him, at least not here, still so close to being locked away. The large door behind me opened and quickly closed, the room instantly filling with the sound of heavy footsteps and the jingling of metal.

"I'm able to release her from the restraints, if you feel your client is sedate enough to handle it, Mr. Cherney." Remaining still, apart from my eyes shooting a look from the corner of my eyes, I work to keep my breathing even. Ben nods his head and motions towards my cuffs before standing and stepping aside.

Taking his place a guard eyes me skeptically and makes slow, careful work of undoing all the metal locks, starting with my right ankle then my left, and moving with practiced movements to the cuffs at my wrists before finally removing the chain-link belt that has served to anchor them all to my body. A sigh of relief blows past my lips feeling the freedom of not being chained like a rabid dog, for the first time in far too long.

"Thank you." My voice laced with the sincerity and gratitude I feel deep down. I turned in my seat watching the guard leave the room, whistling a tune on his departure. My hands took to rubbing at the red marks ringing my boney wrists. "You never said anything about the possibility of a halfway house, Ben." Pushing myself to stand up, there is a physical weight lifted from me knowing that I am not going back to my 4x6 foot cell and wrought-iron bed. Stretching my limbs in a way I've not been allowed in too long, my feet begin pacing the floor of the main aisle.

"The La Push Home for Women will be a good fit for you, Leah. All you have to do is follow the Home rules, and cooperate with your parole officer and counselor. Then you're home free. You'll see that it's a far less horrible fate than going back to prison."

"Right. Cooperate with some steroid-driven, gun-slinging parole officer who thinks himself to be God, that'll be just great!" My words dripped with sarcasm.

"Hey! Watch who you're calling steroid-driven and gun-slinging and for your information, I don't think myself to be God, but you're welcome to think it of me if you wish." I spun around recognizing the voice as soon as the first syllable was uttered. My breath hitched in my throat as soon as my eyes confirmed what my heart had already known. Standing just inside the door of this courtroom, grinning like a damn handsome as sin Cheshire cat was my new parole officer. This has got to be some kind of a joke.

"Quil…?"

_**Yay Leah! Well I think that she will just be a perfect fit for our little home! Don't forget to review and Also don't forget to check out our profile to see the Official The Home Video :) Enjoy guys!**_


	6. Rachel 3

_HELLO THERE! This is a story that is being coauthored by THREE awesome writers. There is **RealEyesRealizeRealLiez** who has written with me before so I can attest to her brilliance, even though she doesn't have anything posted on . **Kyla Lockhart** has 12 amazing stories on and who I have written with, as well. Then there is me, **Blacksheep Fiction**, whom you all know and at least tolerate. Each of us is writing for a different point of view and will sign each chapter o you are aware who wrote it! Enjoy!_

_ **Leah**: Leah has had her share of run ins with the law, even stayed a stint at a mental facility, but now they have given her a chance at recovery at La Push Home for Women. It may not be what she was expecting, but it becomes everything she wants. (**RealEyesRealizeRealLiez)**_

_ **Rachel:** After her father dies, she loses her grip on life and self control. She has shamed her brother, the only family she has left, and is now paying the consequences. In order to stay out of jail, she has to clean up her life and learn to stand on her own two feet again at La Push Home for Woman. What if the key to being good, is being a little bad? (**Kyla Lockhart)**_

_ **Swan**: The ugliness in her past has brought her to irresponsible choices and violent, close to psychotic, behavior. By the grace of a judge that knew her now long gone family, she gets sent to La Push Home for Women on her very last chance to shape up and come to grips with what happened to her in the past. Two strangers become the only family she has and she doesn't even know it yet. (**Blacksheep Fiction)**_

_**(Signed: Kyla Lockheart = Rachel)**_

_**sorry for the take down and repost on that. I was having serious formatting issues.**_

Rachel 3

I started to aimlessly walk around the house after breakfast because quite frankly my room was depressing to me. I tried to open the window to let in some fresh air in to get the addict smell out of the room but once I started to yank at it the old wood started to splinter and crack so I gave up before I ended up breaking it and getting blamed  
for trying to escape.

There was no TV allowed in the rooms and I had no books so really all I could do was sit on the ledge of my window. Watching everyone walking in and out of the house leading a normal life It almost gave me hope but then I reminded myself how I got into this mess and I was back to being sure normal is a life I'll never have again. Once you lose it the way I did you'll never look at life the same again.

All my clothes were still trashed around on the floor. I had absolutely no intention of picking them up anytime soon so I picked an outfit from the pile and stepped over the rest changing for a second time out of boredom. I had to kick a pair of jeans clear across the  
room to open my door and walk out. A lot of the girls seemed happy, most of them hung out together. The whole house seemed filled with laughter. I actually liked the light mood of the house today as I explored the different areas.

"Don't be afraid to show your soul. No one can take your words from you. It's the greatest power you can have." A man passionately spoke to a small class of women. I stopped to glance in trying my hardest not to be seen or draw any attention to myself. It must have been some sort of class for writing. I looked around the walls seeing a bunch of inspirational quotes scattered around. '_Be Strong. Because things will get better, things might be stormy now but it never rains forever_.' _'Remind yourself its ok not to be perfect' 'When the sun goes down the stars will come out_'

"Hello there, Would you like to join us?" A gentle voice caught my attention; I hadn't even noticed I wondered into the class memorized by the quotes. Shaking my head I started to stumble to leave but the gentleman quickly handed me a binder of paper and a pack of pens. I smiled thanking him with my eyes he nodded going back to speaking to  
his class not pushing me to do something I was not ready for. That gesture alone actually made me want to do it.

I ended up finding a small patio off to the side of the house. It looked unused and abandoned. I could almost hear the chattering of the ghostly memories of it. As I approached it with caution looking for do not enter signs I noticed there was a beaten up broken chair off in a corner. I pulled it closer to the railing taking a seat watching the  
rain drip off the chipped beams, Listening to it dig and tap everything it touched. I closed my eyes for a moment feeling as if I was back at home on a rainy day. The rain was inspirational to me, it made my hand pick up and glide across the first blank sheet of paper.

It all started to pour out of me; all my thoughts and fears flooded this piece of paper. Everything I wanted to say, but couldn't, have found its way out. I might have been crying as I wrote but I was starting to feel a lot better.

The familiar sound of muddy boots breaking twigs approaching me made me automatically shut the booklet quickly smearing away a few stay tears I saw Sgt Lahote soaking wet letting out a breath relief when he seen me. Everything about him seemed calm, his eyes stayed on me; a hand reached for the railing and he took one long stride of a step still midway in the rain.

When his words finally found there voice I knew he was upset. I just had no idea why. Since last night I have followed all rules, even ate whatever it was that they called breakfast. Maybe Lahote just hated me for some reason.

"You didn't even last a full 24 hours Black." I frowned not have a single clue what he was talking about I just looked away to ignore him. I didn't want to put up a fight today, I was tired and just wanted to relax here and enjoy the rain. "Do I look like a joke? Is this all a joke to you?" His voice crept closer I turned to see him towering over me his voice was angered but his face screamed worried. Water dripped from his hair rolling down his face to his chin onto my jeans.

My hand had a sudden urge to reach up cupping his cheek with the palm of my hand wanting to comfort him. His eyes closed for only a split second moving quickly away from me. I stood up leaving my pad of paper on the chair. "No I don't think this is a joke." My foot moved forward his stepped back.

"You don't get to do this." Lahote muttered putting his hands up like a shield from me. A hand threaded through my hair confused as hell. "Do what? I haven't done nanything" Lahote's eyes narrowed at me stiffing a laugh.

"No? You really want to sit here and lie to my face?" Blinking rapidly I shook my head offended.

"What?" I spat out turning to grab my pad of paper off the chair. "Are you high Sgt Lahote? How am I lying?" I sounded like a wounded animal the way he accusing me doing whatever he thinks I did actually hurt me considering I spent all day trying to do right. I even had plans to apologize for my behavior last night but I guess that was something he didn't want to hear either.

"You really are like the rest aren't you?" The question was rhetorical and I wasn't really sure it was directed to me but still I snapped. I don't know what he thought he knew about me but I was about to show him a side of me not many have seen.

"STOP SAYING THAT!" I yelled shoving him in the chest not giving a fuck who he was or what kind of control he held over me. "I have done nothing wrong! I woke up, I ate, I went to my one on one and I stayed here!" The desperation that leaked between my words scared me. I cared what he thought and I needed for him to believe me for someone to believe me.

"Seriously!? You where here all day long?" He laughed out in total disregards for what I was saying as he pulled his phone out putting it on speaker. "Hey, what time was it that you said you seen Rachel Black?" He asked giving me a hard glare. I stood staring at the phone hugging the stupid pad of paper to me as I listened.

"Ugh fuck I don't know man, like 3. I'm pretty sure it was her." Lahote brought the phone to his ear turning speaker off. "Sure and pretty sure are to different things did you see her or not!" He snapped keeping a close eye on me. I gritted my teeth shaking my head hating everything about this probation officer. He had it out for me that much was clear to me. When he hung up his eyes found mine. I could see an apology forming but I didn't want to hear it I slapped him instead, as hard as I could then sprinted off the deck into to the rain trying to make it into the house so I could try and call Jacob.

I hit an icy patch of grass slipping and falling on my ass I screamed angrily up into the sky throwing the notepad getting soaking wet not even trying to get up. I wanted to give up, doesn't anyone get that? Lahote ran after me almost falling when trying to come to a stop. His hand grabbed me by my forearm yanking me up effortlessly pushing me against the wall pinning my arms above me head while I tried with everything I had to fight him off.

"GET OFF ME! You're the reason I even want to use to begin with!" I screamed in his face trying to knee him but he kicked my legs open moving between them so I couldn't move. My chest was rapidly rising and falling against his, I was unable to move. I had to give up fighting back. The deeper his eyes looked into mine the softer his grip became, I could have wiggled out of it and ran but I just started at him instead.

"So you admit you want to use?" He asked while his grip started to tense I sniffled unable to really tell if I was crying or if it was just the rain falling onto my face. "I have urges when I have bad days. In rehab they say they don't always go away." I muttered beginning openly honest with him, his head dropped letting out a muffled sigh. "I didn't go looking for it." He glanced up letting go of my wrist I guess trusting I wouldn't run.

"You wanted to use because of the way I treated you?" His question had a sad ring to it I felt bad but nodded. "Fuck, what the hell is wrong with me. This has never happened before, why now?"

I had no idea what he was talking about but I still answered him. "You are not listening to me. I know I am a job and a piece of shit for getting myself into all this but your acting like you know all my moves."

Sgt Lahote rubbed the stubble on his chin that looked like he hadn't shaved this morning; actually now that I look at him he had bags under his eyes and looked worn down. "What's going on out here?" I jumped hearing my brother's voice automatically running into his dry arms that he wrapped around me tightly.

"Jakie!" I thought you weren't coming for a while!" He grinned down at me pushing the wet hair out of my face before turning his glare to Lahote who stood silent over thinking about the conversation we were having.

I looked down not sure what to say when I noticed Jacob assisting the situation. "Why are your wrists red?" Jacob put a finger under my chin to look at him but his eyes where already on Lahote.

I didn't want to get him in trouble. " I fell on an ice patch."

"No tell him the truth, Rachel. I accused her of trying to score after one of my CI's mistaking ID her. She ran off I chased after her." Jacob put a hand up to stop Lahote from talking, my hand tugged on his arm to try to stop him but he shrugged me off. "That's doesn't give you any fucking right to lay a hand on her!" Jacob barked out both of them eying each other.

"Jacob, I deserved it. I slapped him." I ran between the two of them.

"She is my charge Jacob, She gets no special treatment." Lahote and Jacob both ignored me even with both hands out on each of there chests. Jacob pulled me to him looking down at me, trying to collapse any anger. "Why would you hit him Talo! For fucks sake what is wrong with you?" I shook my head losing my voice, hating to see him like  
that with me and not having an answer.

I heard Sgt Lahote sigh before forcing himself to speak. "I deserved it Lt. I accused her without making sure the ID was positive. It was a misunderstanding on both our parts and she was the one to eat the consequence." Jacob lifted a brow in his direction narrowing his eyes. "And what about Sgt Lahote? Are you going to be baring any consequence for her wrist?"

"Jacob, stop it!" I finally was able to speak up above a whisper. "You're blowing this whole thing up! This is why I have a hard time talking to you, please calm down!" Jacob turned to look at me frowning cupping my face in his hands letting out a loud defeated sigh.

"Jacob Black!" His head shot up like a dog hearing a whistle and he turned seeing someone behind him. I didn't even try to see who it was. I avoided looking at Lahote again but still felt bad for my actions.

"I'm sorry." We both said at the same time making us both lightly laugh. I shook my head walking back towards him, as he tugged me under the bit of shelter there was from the rain. "I never gave you a chance, and for that I am sorry. It's just…"

"It's just that I am a case, or a charge as you put it, I get it. You have to look at me a certain way to do your job. You're not my friend or therapist, you're the law. A line shouldn't be crossed, I am sorry." Lahote looked at me, his eyes seemed to be searching mine and when he didn't correct me I left it as it was.

Jacob made his way back over to us shaking his head and ranting to himself about all parole officers being dick heads and he tossed an arm around my shoulder walking me back inside and to my room. "Get dressed in dry clothes and meet me down stairs Talo." He shut the door when he walked out, I peeled my drenched shirt off glancing out the window I seen Sue running off after Lahote who was about to get in his car. He was shaking his head and she looked like she was pleading with him to come inside. Sue of course won and Lahote came back to the house.

I quickly changed, running a brush through my hair trying to get the knots out, wondering what that was all about. I was sure it was about me and that he would also be waiting for me with Jacob but when I got down stairs, my PO was nowhere to be found. Jacob stood when I jumped off the last step smiling at me. "I thought you might want to see Dad since you haven't been since the funeral." Jacob sounded hopeful but that was the last thing I wanted to do right now.

"I can't." I mumbled like a child avoiding any eye contact with him.

"You can. You're allowed to go it will make you feel better I promise." He started to walk towards me but I shook my head. "NO Jacob, no I do not want to go." I moved up a few steps I could tell he was confused as he tried to come closer to me.

"You need to come see him, he was a damn good father and you need to understand he is gone." Jacob tried to voice reason but I sat on the steps refusing to leave with him. "Talo. What happened why are you being like this? Dad never did anything to hurt you." Jacob knelt down in front of me speaking with caution caressing my cheek. "I know that. I am very aware that his is dead. You wouldn't understand." A barely audible whisper left my lips. Jacob sighed sitting next to me but I inched away not wanting him to touch me. He sighed and inched away to  
give me space. "I'm just not ready ok? Please try to understand."

"I'm trying. I have been trying to understand since this whole thing happened but you won't talk to me, you wont open up to me like you used to. "Jacob complained sounding more frustrated I sat quiet trying to find a way out of this.

"Maybe it's just not easy to talk about for her without the emotion over taking her. Since the hospital she has people in her face every couple hours on her ass about how she feels and why she feels it. I think Rachel just needs a breather." I was completely shocked to see Sgt Lahote standing there, and even more surprised when Jacob stood up and agreed with him. Jacob kissed my cheek looked at me a long moment and smiled.

"I'll stop by soon and I am always a phone call away." Jacob said to me but gave Lahote a warning look just as Sue passed by trying not to notice us but I saw her grin suspiciously when she rounded the corner.  
I smiled and nodded at him, Sgt Lahote took his seat clasping his hands together leaning in on his elbows. I didn't know if I should get up or say thank you.

"I wasn't being fair to you. You are supposed to trust me and be able to come to me if and when you get yourself into a jam. I guess you remind me of someone I once knew a long time ago and I took it out on you. I said no special treatment but I shouldn't treat you worst either." When he spoke he didn't look at me he was staring at the wall witch made me frown.

It was as if no one could really see me anymore. I felt invisible. I wasn't even worth to be looked in the eyes because of a few bad choices. I was never one to sit back and let others treat me badly; I always made sure I was herd. So you tell me why now I feel like I don't deserve to be heard or seen for that matter. My arms crossed as I exhaled a sigh look through the stairs railing to the floor.

"You know I remember you in school, such a loud ass little girl." Paul laughed making my side glance over at him. It had been a while ago, but I still did not remembering seeing him around. "I am not a little girl anymore. But I am still loud. "I snorted a laugh at the double meaning. "You sure the fuck did grow up." His deepened tone made me blush and look away fully from him.

"I don't remember seeing you, I am sure I would have noticed you." I finally looked over with crimson cheeks earning a grin from Lahote.

"No? I was the jock. Football, basketball..." He grinned trying to get me to remember I laughed covering my mouth nodding.

"Oh yeah you're the older boy to play with little Jakie!" I couldn't help but to laugh hard teasing him.

"Whoa hold on missy, we did not 'play' we worked on cars" He was laughing but I could tell his ego was kind of wounded.

"Same thing" I laughed harder at the look on his face, I laughed so hard my side started to hurt. I couldn't even remember when the last time I laughed this hard was.

"I don't know why you're laughing so hard. For being a native, down to earth Talo, you were snotty as hell." I smiled trying to act offended. He went on making me smile wider. "Like oh my god, he actually thought I would date a guy like him. Yeah. Right. I totally laughed at him; I mean I do feel like bad but just eww." His mocking tone and over the top girly hand gestures made me laugh so hard I had to try to get up to pee but just couldn't fully stand. Lahote laughed but not as hard, he was just sitting there looking at me with a hard chuckle.

"I don't think I sounded like that back then." I tried to defend myself, but I knew I was guilty. Lahote wined at me when my laughter finally calmed down. "Naw, you where the cool chick, girls wanted to be you and boys wanted to date you. No shame in that."

"And now?" I asked with a half a smile wanting an honest answer.

Lahote smiled leaning against the wall looking at me seriously before answering. "And now you're going to find your true self and learn to live a healthy life. No more hurting yourself. You have a lot of people who care."

My shoulders shrugged giving him a forced smile just as the lunch bell (which was Sue, literally ringing a bell) went off. Lahote grunted standing up. "I got to go check in on other cases and you have chores after lunch. Call me phone day or night if needed. If not I'll see you tomorrow. Stay out of trouble and don't keep so closed off. Talk to people. Make a friend. That's an order."

I stood up watching up hesitantly turn to leave. I was glad I got to see him as a person for a few minutes and not as Mr. Robocop. I rubbed my eyes ready for a nap but did what was expected of me instead of what I wanted and to be honest I think that was really a first for me.

_**Maybe there is the beginning of a friendship? I don't know, things still look pretty shaky. Don't forget to stop by the profile and check out our The Home Facebook page (There are often Leah, Rachel and Swan commenting, which is always fun) ALSO the video was a fail and so we made you another one, it is much better this time around! ENJOY. Remember review!**_


	7. Swan 3

_HELLO THERE! This is a story that is being coauthored by THREE awesome writers. There is **RealEyesRealizeRealLiez** who has written with me before so I can attest to her brilliance, even though she doesn't have anything posted on . **Kyla Lockhart** has 12 amazing stories on and who I have written with, as well. Then there is me, **Blacksheep Fiction**, whom you all know and at least tolerate. Each of us is writing for a different point of view and will sign each chapter o you are aware who wrote it! Enjoy!_

_ **Leah**: Leah has had her share of run ins with the law, even stayed a stint at a mental facility, but now they have given her a chance at recovery at La Push Home for Women. It may not be what she was expecting, but it becomes everything she wants. (**RealEyesRealizeRealLiez)**_

_ **Rachel:** After her father dies, she loses her grip on life and self control. She has shamed her brother, the only family she has left, and is now paying the consequences. In order to stay out of jail, she has to clean up her life and learn to stand on her own two feet again at La Push Home for Woman. What if the key to being good, is being a little bad? (**Kyla Lockhart)**_

_ **Swan**: The ugliness in her past has brought her to irresponsible choices and violent, close to psychotic, behavior. By the grace of a judge that knew her now long gone family, she gets sent to La Push Home for Women on her very last chance to shape up and come to grips with what happened to her in the past. Two strangers become the only family she has and she doesn't even know it yet. (**Blacksheep Fiction)**_

_**(Signed: BlacksheepFiction = Swan)**_

Swan 3

The smell of food turned my stomach again and I pushed my face further into the pillow. The relief lasted for all of two minutes before the door to the room open and then shut again and the smell increased ten fold. "Rise and shine, sleepy head, I have breakfast for you."

"Fuck off I am not hungry." I snapped, trying to kick his ass off my bed without success where he had perched.

There was the sound of a tray being set on my night stand and a heavy bounce on the bed before I was being dragged out of my comfy paradise. "What the fuck?"

"You need to get up and to put it mildly, you stink." He said casually as he carried me to the shower. I started to squirm out of his grasp but he held tight. "Stop it before I drop you. I will stay in there and wash you myself if you don't behave."

I narrowed my eyes. "Isn't that some kind of breech of patient and doctor relationship thing?"

"Not when it's done clinically and without emotion." He said, planting me on my feet and turning on the warm water. "Now, are you going to do this the hard way or the easy way?"

I smirked, loving how he just made shit so easy for me. I sat on the shower floor and glared up at him. He sighed and shook his head. "Alright, we are five today. I got it."

Jared reached over, pulled the shower tab making the water go from the spigot to the sprayer, and it hit me full blast making me gasp. I stayed stubborn though, not moving as the water pelted me. To his credit, he stayed true as well, getting soaked as he peeled my clothes off in a detached way. He scrubbed me down and even did my hair, which I know was a bitch because there were pounds of the stuff and you only get four showers a week at the hospital and I hadn't gotten any in jail. It took three shampoo and two conditioner rounds to get it clean and unknotted.

When he was satisfied that I was clean, he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower toweling him self off, soaked clothes and all and walked out of the bathroom and into his room, which was easy because, it was a dormer type bathroom, so our bedrooms were connected through it.

He came back with clean dry clothes on and I still sat in the bottom of the shower, glaring at him. He held out the towel as you would to wrap around a child. I stood slowly and stepped out of the shower, ignoring the towel and walking back into my room naked, not giving a damn about the puddles I was making along the way.

I wouldn't tell him, but I actually felt better having taken a shower. I felt lighter and just… better. Only thing that would make it better would be sprinkling some getting laid into the mix. I turned to Shrinky and smirked. "Hey there Shrinky, how firm are those doctor patient morals of yours?"

He lifted a brow at me and busied himself in the bathroom. I guess being detached and clinic only lasts so long. "Rock solid, Isabella. Get dressed."

"Don't call me that." I grunted out and sighed, flopping on the bed, ignoring his request. "Well damn." I sat up to my elbows fast though as another thought came to me. "You know, Mike did have a thing for me in high school. I'll bet I could get him over here for some fun."

Jared sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know I could get Sue in here to dress you. She is kind, but I guarantee she won't be gentle or sweet about a grown ass woman who refuses to dress herself out of some little childish tantrum."

My brows rose into my hairline and I smirked at him. "Well, well, well. The doctor does have a set of balls under that dress he wears. His balls are apparently named Sue, but still. The fact that the threat was thrown out is a step in to the manly direction."

He stomped his way into my room and came right up to the edge of the bed. "You are not a petulant sixteen year old child Isabella. You don't get to act this way in the normal world and have it be alright with everyone because of what happened to you." He seethed. I lost all humor in me and suddenly, I wanted to cover up. "What happened was horrible and should never happen to anyone, but it doesn't give you a free pass!"

I sat up pushing past him and opened my duffle. I rummaged around inside until I came out with a white tank top and gray sweats. It felt like everything was spiraling down into darkness and I was trying to claw my way back out. "You don't know anything about that." I choked, trying to shove the clothes over my body in a hurry. I spotted Mike's business card that he said he had thrown into my bag. "You don't know anything about anything, you're like 12, straight out of shrink school!"

I didn't turn and look, but I could feel Shrinky right behind me. "Yes I do, I have read what happened to you. I researched it non-stop since they handed you to me as my only and high priority case. I have yet to find out why you were so high priority though." He was speaking calm, but I could hear the fury leaking into his voice. "You act like the world owes you a favor when really; maybe you should be thanking the world for leaving you intact and not ending up like your family." I covered my ears but he grabbed my wrists and uncovered them again. "You are not the only person in the world to lose their family in such a tragic way. There are people all over the world that had even had it worse, but they are still walking around and surviving each day like a normal person. They are not in and out of mental facilities and jail. They are not treating everyone else like shit just to make themselves feel better!"

I spun on him looking him dead in the eyes and feeling the almost comforting heat rise in my body that signaled the moments before I completely lost it. "You know nothing about it. NOTHING. Give me your phone." I clenched my teeth when he just stared at me without moving. "Give me your fucking phone."

Slowly he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small cheap phone. Something I would have called a burner phone when I was on the streets. I flipped it open and dialed Mike's number from the card he left him my duffle.

"Isabella, if you just get over this—"

"Don't. Fucking. Call. Me. That!" I ground out. "Fuck you, how about I cut off your fucking balls and then let me repeat to you how you need to get over it." I snapped.

"Swan?" I had never been so relieved to hear my parole officer's voice. "Oh god, Mike. Please come get me, this was a mistake. I am about to stab my shrink in the eye with the Chinese hair pick I have in my duffle if you don't come and get me right now."

There was soft swearing on the other end before Mike's smooth voice came back. "Okay is he in front of you right now?"

"Yes." I said honestly, eying Shrinky contemptuously. He was looking back at me with a cautious look.

"Do you have a weapon on him?"

"No."

"Hand him the phone." Mike said gently.

"No."

Mike sighed. "Swan goddammit, you know that if he sends one bad report to Tyler and Tyler is feeling even a mite spiteful today, you will be going to prison."

I growled, feeling the tears run down my face without my permission. "He is talking about my family like he knows what happened!" I yelled. "He doesn't know me! He doesn't know them!"

"Give him the phone, Swan." Mike said, more authority leaking into his calm soothing tone.

I cried out, throwing the phone in frustration and sitting heavily to the floor, just staring straight ahead at nothing. I wanted to feel nothing. I closed my eyes, praying for numbness, but it didn't come. Instead, came the usual assault of senses from that day. The smell of my father's cologne, the sound of my mother screaming, the smell of gun powder and blood mixed.

There was a snapping noise and Jared's face hovered in front of me. "Isabella, come back here. You're in La Push home for women. Do you know what day it is? Can you hear me?"

I skittered backwards away from him frowning as I came back into the present time. There was a bang on the door and Jared stood up and opened it, talking low to whoever was on the other side. Finally he moved aside and Mike walked into the room looking around.

I made a desperate noise and was on my feet running at him as soon as I saw him. He caught me, allowing me to wrap myself around him, shaking badly as all my emotion drained from my body. He held me close to him, a hand holding my head to his chest and one at my back practically supporting me.

I felt the stubble from his chin on the top of my head and inhaled the smell on his jacket. It felt slightly damp, which meant it was probably raining outside. He was murmuring softly and stroking my hair. "Its okay, you're going to be fine, Swan. You're right, he doesn't know you. It's okay." He put my back to Jared, so he could face him, I guess. "Have you lost you're fucking mind? What the fuck is wrong with you?" It took me a full three seconds to realize he wasn't talking to me.

"She needs to learn that the behavior and attitude that she uses to keep herself from coming to grips with the past isn't acceptable behavior in the normal world." Shrinky said. His voice was a tad defensive.

Mike sighed rubbing my back and pulling me towards the door as if shielding me from the horrible memories that threatened to invade me. "You don't fucking start right off the bat forcing her to face this shit outright. Are you a real fucking shrink, because right now you fucking suck at it?"

There was a small room off to the side up stairs, like a second common room, that Mike took me too after we left my room. Shrinky didn't follow. "Okay your safe now Swan, you can let go." I shook my head and remained locked around his waist, making him laugh. "You know if people think we are too close, they will assign you another probation officer."

My grip went slack and I stepped away from him at once, looking up at him with a smirk, before rubbing my face in frustration. "Look, I know it's pathetic, I am sorry, but you said if I was about to do something wrong I should call you. I was seriously going to shank the fucker."

He shook his head and reached for my hand holding it lightly. "I am glad you did, I do not want to have to come here to arrest you for murdering your shrink." He let go of my hand as if he just realized it wasn't proper behavior of a parole officer and instead ran his fingers through his hair. "Look, you know he is only doing his job right?"

I shrugged sitting down in one of the chairs. There were noises around the house, sounds of the other girls out and about I supposed. Not like it was a bright beautiful morning, according to view from the window in here, it looked like it was pouring again. "Yeah well he came on like molasses and that shit is hard to choke down, you know?"

He smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah I get it, but you have to try too."

I rolled my eyes nodding. "Yeah I know."

Mike sat down next to me and touched my face so that I would look at him. "Don't you think it's time? Time to just face this and move on, I mean, you have been carrying this heavy weight of what happened for so long. Look at what it's done to you so far. Look at where it's gotten you."

I sighed, not wanting to agree with him at all. It's made me strong and able to handle the simple bullshit of life without falling apart. No, it wasn't time. I smirked at him in a suggestive way. "You know I was going to call you anyways."

Mike frowned at me for avoiding the subject and sighed. "Oh yeah? Why?"

I shrugged leaning closer to him, biting my lip a little. "Well Shrinky in there forced me to take a shower. All manhandling me as he washed me, but when he was done I thought, well now that I am clean, I need a good fuck."

Mike swallowed audibly and I grinned. "So I thought of all the fun we had in high school and maybe we could use this parole officer thing to our advantage."

My hand slid up his leg and he shot out of the seat as if someone jabbed his ass with a needle. "Whoa, whoa, whoa there Swan. You know we can't do anything like that. I will be thrown off this case and you will get some hard ass. Trust me; there are a bunch of them in the department."

I sighed and laid back in the chair looking up at him. "Yeah I actually saw one the other day; he cuffed his girl just to sit in a group meeting. This chick wasn't even like psycho or anything. In fact she reminded me of the Chief's Talo from back in the day." I snorted. "I like you a lot Mike, but if you cuff me for no reason, I will kick your ass."

He grinned at me and offered a hand so I could stand. I took it and we headed down stairs. "You hungry?"

I shook my head violently and covered my belly. "Oh god no. Shrinky drugged me with Ativan last night and that is still fucking up my stomach today." I explained, letting him lead me to the porch. He stopped me by the railing and turned me around to face him again.

I watched as he dropped to one knee, checking my ankle monitor. He was already different in the few seconds it took to get outside. He was tense and had a pissed off air about him now. I could see the muscle in his neck ticking. I frowned at him when he stood up, poking the muscle with my index finger. "Why so serious?" I joked.

He shook his head running his fingers through his hair again before pulling a new pack of smokes out of his jacket pocket and handing them to me. "Here I got you these last night; I figured that you would need them today."

I took them, but was still looking at his tense face. "Thank you, but that isn't going to make me forget I just asked you what was wrong."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Okay so let me get this right, in less then 24 hours that you have been in this house, you were drugged, manhandled and physically washed and then berated for not coming to grips with watching your family get murdered right in front of you?"

I thought it over and nodded as I pulled a cigarette out and held my hand out for a lighter I knew he had. "Yeah that is about the size of it."

Mike handed me the lighter and rubbed his face. "Look, I am going to have to go up and speak with this kid before I go. Are you going to be okay out here?"

I nodded shooing him along. "Yeah I am a big girl, I can handle being on my own out here for a while."

He put his hands up in surrender and headed for the door. "Alright, alright, I am right inside if you need me."

I sat in the old rocker I was in the night before and looked over the railing at the heaps of water falling down today. It would have been a beautiful day for a walk, if allowed to move more then 200 feet from the grounds that is. If Mike kills my shrink, I wonder if I will be given another, or they will just give up on me all together.

There was talking to my left, arguing really between two guys and some chick. I stared openly, enjoying the entertainment when I realized it was the shy chick and her over zealous parole officer, but who was…

"Jacob Black?" I said out loud before I could even stop myself. The shy chick and her parole officer took the opportunity to talk amongst themselves and the other man turned and looked at me. There wasn't much time spent on my face before I could practically see the light bulb switch on.

"Isabella Swan, as I live and breathe, holy shit it's you." He said stepping forward holding out his arms. I went straight for him hugging him tightly and wrapping my legs around his waist laughing.

"Oh Jakie! What the hell are you doing here?" I mumbled into his neck, relishing the good memories that came from his embrace.

He grinned, pulling back some, but still holding me. "My sister is here, I was just visiting." He shook his head as if still trying to comprehend my appearance in front of him. He finally set me on my feet again and I grinned up at him. "Well damn girl, time has done you very good."

I grinned spinning as if I weren't in old gray sweats and a white tank. I looked him over and bit my lip. "I could definitely say the same for you. Damn Black, I'll bet you got either a brothel of women or a wife with forty kids."

He shook is head, taking my hand and leading me along the deck for a walk. "No, actually, since dad died, I have just taken over as Chief; I am also on the police force, so I haven't really had time to have either."

My jaw dropped and I looked over at him as we walked. "A police officer? Jacob Black, you are not a police officer, how do you live with yourself knowing what we used to do?" I lowered my voice and leaned closer to him conspiratorially. "We used to break into the school so that we could get out of the rain, smoke weed in the nap room, and fuck on those little mats they had there!"

He laughed hard and coming to a stop when we ran out of porch to walk on. He turned and faced me smirking mischievously. "Well only I and you know about those things, I could always just off you and the secrets will always be safe."

I grinned licking my lips. "Or we can go do them together again."

He leaned in close to my ear, speaking in a breathy whisper that made me shiver. "You don't have another cherry I can pop for you and I don't have the rabbit anymore."

I put a hand to his chest to steady myself and laughed when he moved back some wiggling his brows. "Yeah well I popped your cherry that night too, baby." I said feigning a glare. "Besides, we did it in more places then the rabbit and the school."

Jake gave a smirk and shrugged. "Yeah well, you gott'a be sure right?"

I laughed hard. "Be sure that the virginity status was well and gone?"

"Exactly." He said laughing with me.

"Where the fuck did you go, Swan?" Mikes voice cracked like a whip making me jump. I turned fast, feeling guilty for having told him I would be all right and then wandering off. "You were supposed to stay by the door, no to go wandering off with random people."

Jake put a hand up in soothing gesture and stepped forward some. "Relax Newton, we are old friends and don't act like I am some random person, we work for the same police station."

Mike narrowed his eyes at Jake and shook his head. "No, you are no better then a PI with his dick in his hand, I am a parole officer and you wandered off with my charge."

Now Jake narrowed his eyes and I knew shit was going to get bad. I came between them, looking at Mike. "Hey, hey its okay Mike, we were just talking and I am sorry about the wandering off thing. I won't do it again, okay?"

Mike looked at me and grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards the front of the house again. I heard Jake protest, but Mike was too pissed to listen. He walked me right back into the house and started for my room again. "If you are going to make it out of here with out an extension to your sentence or getting kicked out for non-compliance, then you need to listen to what I tell you."

"He was an old friend, Mike." I said, finally getting pissed and jerking my arm away. "What is your problem?"

Mike moves us back into the upstairs common room and pushed me against the wall, putting his hands on either side of my head. "You and I are old friends too Swan and I don't think he would give two shits if you got sent to prison." He seethed his face close to mine. "I do, however, care. I care a lot and if you get mixed in with another residences family member, you are just asking for trouble, Swan."

I frowned, nodding some. "But—"

Mike shook his head. "No, no buts'. You stay away from him and any other guy, Swan, I mean it. Normally you don't even have to ask for trouble, it just finds you, so don't go searching it out this time. Okay?"

I crossed my arms and sighed. "Fine, alright, I get it."

He nodded and stepped back taking my arm again, more gently this time and leading me back to my room. Jared stood when we walked in and almost nervously moved his hands about, seemingly unsure to do with them. Mike leaned close to my ear. "Be nice, I have to go to the station, I will be back around dinner."

I nodded, watching him leave before turning back to look at Jared, who still looked unsure. "I… apologize for my behavior before."

I nodded and shrugged a shoulder. "Get it, but lets pretend I am a blushing virgin and you need to take it a bit slow, alright?"

He looked away rubbing his neck and I narrowed my eyes grinning slowly. "What's wrong, you act like you're the blushing virgin."

He didn't say anything, just kept looking at everything but me.

I gasped. "No shit! _Really_?"

He rolled his eyes and gave a small smirk shrugging. "I am a very dedicated student."

I came into the room more, sitting on the bed. "Not even some heavy grinding? A blow job? Are you some kind of religious freak saving yourself for marriage?" I gasped a little being dramatic. "Are you gay?"

He sighed running his fingers through his hair. "I really don't think—"

"If you want me to trust you this cannot be a one way street." I said calmly, void of any thing other then a matter of fact tone.

His hands went up in surrender. "Alright, alright." He said immediately. "No, nothing other then kissing and no, I am not a religious freak. I am not gay. I was seriously just a dedicated student."

I couldn't help it, I cracked up laughing, which of course mad him frown. We heard Sue down stairs ringing something the equivalent to a cow bell to signal everyone for lunch and I couldn't help but think, this man was no longer someone I saw as a hurdle, but now I saw him as a challenge. I will get this man laid, even if I had to do it myself.

**_Rutro, I have a feeling that maybe Jared should have kept that one to himself. What do you think? _**

**_Don't forget to stop on by the 'The Home' Facebook Page. Swan, Rachel and Leah are often on, making comments and answering any questions you guys might have for them or their time in The Home. _**

**_Last thing... check out the new and MUCH improved The Home Video, also located on the profile! Review please because we are needy like that._**


	8. Leah 2

_HELLO THERE! This is a story that is being coauthored by THREE awesome writers. There is **RealEyesRealizeRealLiez** who has written with me before so I can attest to her brilliance, even though she doesn't have anything posted on . **Kyla Lockhart** has 12 amazing stories on and who I have written with, as well. Then there is me, **Blacksheep Fiction**, whom you all know and at least tolerate. Each of us is writing for a different point of view and will sign each chapter o you are aware who wrote it! Enjoy!_

_**Leah**: Leah has had her share of run ins with the law, even stayed a stint at a mental facility, but now they have given her a chance at recovery at La Push Home for Women. It may not be what she was expecting, but it becomes everything she wants. (**RealEyesRealizeRealLiez)**_

_**Rachel:** After her father dies, she loses her grip on life and self control. She has shamed her brother, the only family she has left, and is now paying the consequences. In order to stay out of jail, she has to clean up her life and learn to stand on her own two feet again at La Push Home for Woman. What if the key to being good, is being a little bad? (**Kyla Lockhart)**_

_**Swan**: The ugliness in her past has brought her to irresponsible choices and violent, close to psychotic, behavior. By the grace of a judge that knew her now long gone family, she gets sent to La Push Home for Women on her very last chance to shape up and come to grips with what happened to her in the past. Two strangers become the only family she has and she doesn't even know it yet. (**Blacksheep Fiction)**_

**_A/N: Hey guys, Leah here, I know some people are wondering why my chapters are less frequently updated than Swan and Rachel's are, so I am writing to address that here. I've been dealing with medical issues lately. Some of you may or may not know that I'm less than a year since having some pretty huge surgery, so when my body says I need to slow down and take care of me, I really do have to, and that's what I've been doing. Luckily, things are on the upswing and I've been beginning to feel good for longer periods at a time, so hopefully *crosses fingers* my chapters will be coming more regularly. Thanks for all the support throughout ALL the chapters, and as always, please keep the comments coming! :) (RealEyesRealizeRealLies)_**

Leah - Ch. 2

The conflicting emotions that flood my body's every system, warring for prominence, inhibit my mind's ability to even attempt forming words. Instead of speaking I stand here staring at my parole officer with my mouth agape, most likely looking like one of those damn cartoon fish whose mouths open and close repeatedly by do nothing else.

"What's the matter? You act like you're seeing a ghost, Clearwater. " I could feel both pairs of eyes boring into me, one sternly as if to make a point and the other with clearly confused curiosity as my lawyer tried to figure out where Quil was going with the ghost comment. It took an extended moment before my brain began to function properly again and relayed the message to my mouth to just close already since no words are forming, but when the message was finally delivered my mouth snapped shut. There are no words to be said. Quil is practically a ghost to me, just as he's been since the day our relationship ended abruptly and shook my world, much like my most recent relationship, the one that was a catalyst to all of this bullshit chaos I am now living.

A gentle hand touched my shoulder, "Leah? Is everything all right?" Ben's voice was soft and gentle just like his reassuring touch on my shoulder. There was something in the mixture that seeps with sincere concern for my well-being.

I turned to look over my shoulder at him, managing to give a tight smile along with a curt nod. "Yeah, it's good," I shrugged my shoulder effectively removing the hand from my shoulder and turned my eyes in a quick pass back to glare in Quil's direction. "Just coming to face with my new over-glorified babysitter and all, you know?" I didn't wait for a reply of any kind from either of the men in the room with me, I ducked out from under Ben's extending hand, and no doubt forthcoming words of comfort, and strode my way around Quil's authoritative stance in the middle of the aisle before storming my way through the door to the hallway. The intention to run away never crossed my mind, I just needed to get out of that courtroom and away from the pair of them long enough to get a breath of fresh air and allow my mind to wrap around my new reality.

I managed to get maybe eleven steps before two huge arms wrapped around me and hauled me clear off my feet. "Running already, Clearwater? Not a good way to start things." Quil's voice was filled with the reprimand and promise of making my life a living hell. The meaning of it all sent a chill straight to my bones.

"I wasn't…"

"Don't try that shit with me. You know I know you too damn well to believe it." As he spoke he parked my ass roughly on a bench so hard I was sure I could feel the instant my tailbone bruised from the impact of it, and proceeded to slap one cuff on my right arm and the other cuff to one of the vertical metal rods of the radiator beside me. The relief that had filled me as one of my warring emotions upon seeing him as my new parole officer was well and gone. Glaring up at him from my seat I could see the slight sheen of sweat at his hairline, that he quickly wiped away with the butt of his hand, and the muscles of his jaw tick with his aggravation. He quickly jabbed a pointed finger right in my face and leaned in, a glare of his own flickering in his eyes as he spat his words, "Now you can sit your ass there until I am ready to take you to your new lock up."

"Fuck you, Quil! I still fucking wish it would have been you…"

Ben's words cut in, but not before I saw that old haunting look of hurt and despair cross Quil's face, "May I have a moment with my client, alone, Sergeant Ateara?"

"Take your time, Cherney. She's not going anywhere as long as I leave her cuffed to her place, like a stray dog tethered to his post." Quil's back was turned and I watched his form retreat back into the courtroom where the proceedings are still surprisingly going on, visibly shaking out his hands as the door closed behind him to hide him from my line of sight.

"Do you want to explain what that is all about, Leah? Or should I be going in to have words with Walsh and tell him …"

"NO!" My protest came out a shockingly high-pitched shriek and my head was shaking frantically without even knowing how Ben was going to finish that sentence. I've only had the taste of freedom for ten, fifteen minutes tops. I can't even begin to fathom how quickly Judge Walsh would throw me back in prison and destroy the key to my freedom if Ben had any words with him, indicating that I'd already been the cause of some type of trouble. "You don't need to say anything to Judge Walsh, Ben. Please, you have to believe me."

With a heavy sigh Ben run his interlocked hands over his head and sank down on to the bench next to me. "So what the hell is it? It's my job to be looking out for your best interest, Leah, and that? That was the farthest thing from what I consider anyone's best interest, so start explaining." Ben turned his frame towards me, crossing his foot closest to me over his knee and resting his elbow on the back of the bench, rubbing at his chin with his thumb.

"We've got … history, Ben. That's it." The sincerity of the truth was easily heard in the tone my words came out in, even had I tried to play it off as nothing, my tone would have given the lie away as a farce. Slouching back in to the oh-so-not-cozy bench I rest my head back onto Ben's hand and stare up at the ceiling. "I'll be alright, I swear. Best behavior." Turning my head I gave a small smile that was a bit more believable than the one from earlier.

"What kind of history?" He must have seen the slight grimace on my face because he cut his own words off and I could tell he was shaking his head without looking at him. "Nevermind that, it is none of my concern." Ben moved his hand in my hair soothingly and let the minutes slip by silently between us, just petting my hair.

I couldn't help but think back to the day that my court-appointed lawyer walked in the attorney-client room at the prison and I hated him immediately. At the time I thought it was some kind of joke of fate that I was being assigned to a kid I grew up with in primary school. How the hell was the dirty "chocolate" boy, which was how my five year-old self had described him for being black, that used to pick his nose and eat the boogers going to represent me as a lawyer? I knew I'd fucked up pretty badly, but it seemed like the cruelest of jokes in that time. But now, I am thankful for Ben being the one to help me through it all. Having the reality of growing up together and common roots helped create a friendlier connection. If I weren't about to be sent away to some half-way home and Ben weren't my acting lawyer, but rather we had simply crossed paths in society and were at this point of friendship now, I could see the potential of a budding relationship. Once again an example of just how cruel fate can be to a person. What had I ever done to piss fate off so much? First a childhood classmate appointed to be the poor sap to deal with me and try to prove me innocent when I know I am guilty, as does everyone else, and now an ex is my over-zealous parole officer? What next? Some hook up being another resident at the home, or better yet, my new counselor?

My peaceful wonderings of 'what if's was interrupted when Ben's cell phone began ringing in his jacket pocket. Sitting up more straight when Ben's hand leaves my hair to retrieve the phone from his pocket I watched him curiously, or maybe just because I am nosey. I saw the roll of his eyes before he pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes then checked his watch with yet another sigh, "I can make it there in ten minutes." My brows furrowed together when he cursed under his breath and discarded the phone back in his pocket. "I've just been appointed another case, Leah. I've got to meet them down at the station, as they won't answer any questions until I get there. Will you be okay?"

Of course Ben had a new client appointed, he's damn good at his job. Nodding my head I smiled and patted his knee, "Yeah, I should be good. I promise not to kill my babysitter." My joke was lost on Ben; that much I could see from the frown quickly washing over his face.

"That's not funny, Leah."

"I know, I'm not sorry though. But I do promise to be good, Ben. Scouts' honor," I held up two fingers in the scouts' salute to punctuate my point as I spoke the words. This time Ben laughed and shook his head, lifting my ring finger to correct my salute to have all three fingers extended.

Ben took my saluting hand in his and lowered it into my lap, and then I watched him reach into his chest pocket and pull something out. Before I could see what it was I felt him place a cigarette, lighter and a small but firm piece of paper in to the palm of my hand, "Take care of yourself, Leah. I mean it. Be good, I know you can." Still holding it as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to my forehead in an almost fatherly way, which was weird yet welcome. I felt my eyes close briefly as I leaned in to the show of affection. It was just then that I heard the commotion of the heavy double doors flying open followed by the group of people pouring out into the hallway. A hoarse throat cleared and Ben stiffened next to me and pulled back putting a physical distance between us to that no body part was even close to touching.

"Kissing the bitch while still in the courthouse is not exactly considered good form, Mr. Cherney. Tell me, do you make it a habit of kissing on all of your female clients or just the pathetically desperate ones?" I lifted my eyes to see Quil standing there with his arms crossed firmly in front of his chest, looking a lot like a father scolding the boy he just caught kissing his young teenaged daughter.

Ben was on his feet with his briefcase in hand, meeting Quil's height easily, standing toe to toe with the unyielding asshole. "Your tone and vulgar way of speaking to your assigned clients is reproachable, Sergeant. If you're not careful, you may just find yourself written up."

"Apologies, Mr. Cherney," the way Quil formed Ben's name to be laced with venom astounded me to be speechless once again. "But may I point out that she is in fact a female and tethered to her place much like a dog. Female plus dog, by definition Sir, is a bitch."

The disgust was rolling off of Ben now. Had it not been for the fact that we both know his time is ticking until he needs to be at the station down the road for another client, I have a feeling he'd be in Walsh's chambers for a change of parole officers right this second. He turned back to me with a sympathetic look in his eye, "Remember what I said, Leah. Be good, take care of yourself, and you have my number if you need anything."

I nodded softly returning the gentle smile he gifted me with, "I will. Thank you, Ben." I clenched my jaw tightly watching as Ben sized Quil up and down once more, as if to make a statement of his own then left the building to move on to where he is needed next. Every step further away Ben took my smile faded away, prisoner to the terror of being left alone to this new Quil and having to answer to solely him as my parole officer.

Fingers snapped just an inch in front of my face, Quil's inept asshole-ish way of getting my attention. "Lover boy's gone, Clearwater. May as well snap the fuck out of it, wipe the drool from your chin, and move on." My teeth bit harshly into the inside of my lower lip, hard enough to draw blood from the soft flesh, as I quite literally bit back the words I'd love to say to the man standing before me as my captor. "We've got a deadline to make of getting you to The Home, so I'm going to need you to wake the fuck up and pay attention, as I've got some rules we need to review before I can remove the cuffs."

It is now my jaw that is ticking with aggravation at the way a person can be such a dick to another; it really does amaze me. "Lover boy? You're just pissed off and jealous that he could very well have a much better shot at sleeping with me than you ever did during the time we were together." I snapped my mouth shut again, this time for real. I hadn't missed the promise of having the cuffs removed, "I'm listening."

"I am your new parole officer, which means there are rules you will need to abide by in order to appease me. I am reporting back on your every behavior and progression, or regression. So, in short, whether you go free or land back in a four by six for the rest of your life, is entirely dependant on what I see and what I decide to include in my reports." Quil had completely ignored my jab at him pointing out his lack of ability at getting in my pants in the two years we dated, and moved straight in for the kill. He made it crystal clear that the only way I would ever be free to walk the earth again is by doing exactly as he says. "And so far, Clearwater, your little stunt of trying to run? Not a great way to start things."

"I wasn't trying to fucking run! That's what I was trying to fucking tell you before, but you never listen. Jesus Christ."

"Watch it." His expression was unreadable other than his lifted brow. Was he actually finding humor in all of this? If that's the case, my promise of not killing my parole officer may just be broken to Ben. "It's not my fault that you tried to take off, but I sure as hell wasn't going to let it be my fault for letting you escape. You're my job now, Clearwater. Do as I say, and we'll be just fine. Fuck up, and there'll be consequences. Understood?"

I couldn't help the roll of my eyes, "Get it, got it, good. Now, you mind?" I shook my wrist enough to rattle the handcuff annoyingly loud against the metal radiator, knowing fully well just how the sound of metal on metal grates on Quil's nerves, like nails on a chalkboard.

"Alright, alright." I smirked as Quil grumbled dropping to one knee in front of me to unlock the cuffs. The fact that I still know the certain buttons that can be played against him makes this entire thing a little more bearable; in no time I should have him like putty in my hands. As my wrist was freed from the radiator I shook my arms out and went to stand, twisting my neck for a good crack as I got to my feet, just to be pulled back down rebruising my tailbone in the same fashion as I had earlier when Quil initially parked me here. "Not so fast." I hadn't even opened my mouth to ask what the hell I'd done wrong this time and Quil already had the cuffs secured around both my wrists in front of me, and the key for them tucked back among the fifty other keys on a single key ring that he has clipped to his belt loop.

"What the hell are these for? The guard said …" I whined at the restraints being back in place, resisting the urge to pout completely.

"The guard nothing. You're my charge now. I say, given your attempt to flee once already, that you're a flight risk and therefore the cuffs stay on when we move." Quil stood back up to his full height, wrapping his large hand under my left arm and around it, pulling me to stand on my feet as well as he guides me by the arm down the long corridor and out into the fresh air through the side door used primarily by law enforcement upon entering and exiting.

My feet come to a stop as soon as they hit the damp pavement of the sidewalk surrounding the perimeter of the courthouse, so that I can take a moment to soak in the fresh, outdoor oxygen. Closing my eyes and tilting my chin up to the sky, I suck in a long breath of the crisp and cool air, letting it fill my lungs entirely. It has been so long since I was last able to take a deep breath and enjoy the fresh air. The thought of that fact alone is enough to almost weaken me to tears, but I maintain my composure and slowly exhale as my feet continue moving forward at Quil's urging and guidance.

At the clear opposite end of the parking lot, among the row of other police cruisers parked there, Quil assists me in the back seat of his assigned patrol vehicle before making his way in to the driver's seat and starting up the engine with a loud roar. One thing I do note about his cruiser is the lack of logos and markings on the exterior, deeming it as one of the few undercover patrols on the force. Which immediately leads me to question, why is Quil, one of the only undercover officers, being pulled from his normal duties to act as my babysitter? The reasons are limitless as they play out in my mind for the entirety of the silent drive from the courthouse until we pull into a driveway of a nice, upscale looking white house.

Seeing the house come into view once the trees have cleared enough, I sit up more in my seat, perking up if you will, and study the exterior. Everything from the white siding of the building, to the warm yellow lighting pouring through the closed and sealed windows, and the scattering of people on the large wrap-around porch causes my stomach to knot and turn in a way that makes me think I may just throw up in Quil's backseat. That would serve him right. I look closer at the people occupying the porch, all their attention centered on this car. There are a few women, no more than a handful, each of whom is accompanied by one, if not more, men lingering nearby. Letting my eyes hone in on one pair carefully, I swear I know the girl from somewhere, even just by the way she takes a pull from the cigarette between her lips, but it's her face that isn't registering as to where I'd know her from. I'm sure that it's not the one person in particular my brain is telling me that it is, because from what I know, she had died by her own hand shortly after being released from the hospital I'd met her at.

"This is The Home, Clearwater," my surveying everyone had my brain so busy and preoccupied that I had never noticed Quil pulling the car to a stop and killing the engine. This time as he speaks, I pull my eyes back from the scene of the front porch and look to him with a pleading look in my eyes though my mouth can't vocalize what I am pleading for. "You're the last resident to move in here. There are five other girls, all here for their own reasons, the assigned counselors, a few staff folks, and of course, the house mom."

"Sue Clearwater," a soft, motherly voice spoke introducing herself from just outside my door that she must have opened as I listened to Quil explain things. "You must be Leah. Welcome to your new home, sweetie."

A lump the size of Russia formed in my throat, blocking any and all attempts at speech, as I looked her over and gave a very basic nod. She was still waiting for some sort of reply or for me to get out of the car and join her when Quil stepped in front of her and pulled me out of the car by my arm, clearly annoyed with my nonexistent pace. "You'll have to forgive her, Sue. She appears to be a mute suddenly. Not that I'm complaining about that."

Quil's words served as a wrecking ball to both the lump in my throat and any form of filter I may have previously possessed and utilized when meeting a new elder, "Fuck you, Asshole. You know damn well I'm no mute." I shook my arm, hoping that with Sue's presence Quil would release me.

"What'd I say about behavior, Clearwater? Watch yourself." The way that Quil's grip tightened around my bicep made me question how exactly he was still employed, if he treated every one of his charges with such lack of respect and dignity or if this was a special reserved treatment solely for me.

"Sergeant Ateara, that'll be all now." With a very motherly look, Sue placed her hand on my arm and gave a pointed look at first Quil's hand then his face, discreetly telling him to back the hell off. "Come along, dear, and I will show you around the house before dinner." Sue wrapped her arm around behind my back as she stepped in such a way that she cut Quil off, making his hand drop from my arm, and lead me up the porch and in through the main door.

Sue lead me through the white-washed walls and up the stairs at the center of the home, explaining what everything was and what it was used for, including the group room where we would be gathering after dinner for our first session, before she showed me to a room. "This will be your room, Leah. Go ahead and open the door."

Sue motioned for me to go ahead and I did. Reaching forward for the doorknob I groaned realizing that I am still cuffed, and lifted both hands to wrap around the doorknob. Pushing open the door with just enough force for it to go the entire way I stepped far enough forward to stand on the threshold of the door. With wide eyes I scanned the room, a broad smile forming on my face. Though the room be all white with an almost clinic feel to it, it sure beats the hell out of my prison cell in which I've lived the past eighteen months. Stepping completely inside I turn hearing Sue's light girlish giggle and see her with a hand delicately covering her mouth.

I heard a door somewhere in the room behind me open and two heavier footsteps enter before I turned around.

"Hello. You must be Leah," his lopsided smirky smile faded to a bit of a frown at seeing the sight of my hands cuffed in front of me. He paused a moment before he looked past me to Sue and continued to speak, "Tell her P.O. to bring the key up." His attention and eyes reverted back to me before finishing his sentence, "I don't approve of restraints unless they are under my own order."

"I can do that," Sue's voice called affirmatively as she left me alone in my room.

"Who are you?" My head tilted a fraction of a ways to the side, looking this man up and down. His blonde shaggy hair looking a bit all over the place and accompanied by the scruff of a beard claimed my eyes' attention, which is something considering the build that he appears to have hidden beneath dark-washed jeans and a black button-down shirt.

"I am your new counselor, Miss. My name is Jasper."

Strangely enough, I find myself actually looking forward to counseling sessions, and the Russian-sized lump in my throat has reformed, strangling my attempt for words, "Hello, Jasper."

**_MMMmmm Jasper... 'Nuff said. Don't forget to review!_**


	9. Rachel 4

_HELLO THERE! This is a story that is being coauthored by THREE awesome writers. There is **RealEyesRealizeRealLiez** who has written with me before so I can attest to her brilliance, even though she doesn't have anything posted on . **Kyla Lockhart** has 12 amazing stories on and who I have written with, as well. Then there is me, **Blacksheep Fiction**, whom you all know and at least tolerate. Each of us is writing for a different point of view and will sign each chapter o you are aware who wrote it! Enjoy!_

_**Leah**: Leah has had her share of run ins with the law, even stayed a stint at a mental facility, but now they have given her a chance at recovery at La Push Home for Women. It may not be what she was expecting, but it becomes everything she wants. (**RealEyesRealizeRealLiez)**_

_**Rachel:** After her father dies, she loses her grip on life and self control. She has shamed her brother, the only family she has left, and is now paying the consequences. In order to stay out of jail, she has to clean up her life and learn to stand on her own two feet again at La Push Home for Woman. What if the key to being good, is being a little bad? (**Kyla Lockhart)**_

_**Swan**: The ugliness in her past has brought her to irresponsible choices and violent, close to psychotic, behavior. By the grace of a judge that knew her now long gone family, she gets sent to La Push Home for Women on her very last chance to shape up and come to grips with what happened to her in the past. Two strangers become the only family she has and she doesn't even know it yet. (**Blacksheep Fiction)**_

_**(signed: Kyla Lockheart = Rachel)**_

Rachel 4

"Talo" He steady temperamental tone has become a sound of familiarity to me, I didn't have to look up to see who was speaking to me. I already knew I was in trouble. How much trouble was the question? Since he used my nick name and not my last name I guessed not too much. Then again I could feel that hard stare glaring down at me while I pushed the food around on my plate.

I couldn't acknowledge him even if I wanted to. I was too caught up in my own safe world to really hear anything or anyone. I was completely checked out, spaced off into a place where I wasn't looked down. Somewhere I was free to be my happy self without anyone having the right to try and take that from me.

"Paul, she is in a very delicate state right now. Please proceed with caution" The soothing whisper from Sue took me back to when my mother was alive. The fact that I was now imagining a life with Sue as my mother had me sinking in deeper to my black hole of make-believe. "I got it Sue." I watched my plate slowly getting pulled away from me I frowned not having anything to make me look busy now before I sighed to look up to him not daring to try and speak.

"What happened?" He questioned in a cautious tone but I already knew he knew exactly what happened. His finger drummed along the table annoyingly. He must of caught my disapproval because he drummed harder. "Please stop." I mumbled avoiding his eyes.

"Oh she speaks." His tone was playful but I was not in the mood I pushed myself back from the table getting up. That was when Robocop came out to fuck my day up even more. "Hold it. You do not walk away from me. You have not finished your food. Sit."

"Do I look like a fucking bitch? You think you can snap your fingers and force me to sit and eat THAT" I pointed to the food with a grim frown. Lahote stood up picking the plate up, his eyes stayed heavily on me as he grabbed my hand planting the pate in it. "Put it away and meet me outside. Don't you dare have me come back in here in 10 minutes looking for you?"

"Whatever Robodick" I muttered frustrated walking to the back of the kitchen thankful I didn't need to eat that crap. Sue was in the kitchen and took my plate she smiled sadly at me. I would have asked why she was upset but at the moment I really didn't care. I was betting it was because of my one on one session today.

Lahote was standing by his car with the back door open perched against the driver door, his arms crossed over his chest. I stopped in front of the door grinning but Lahote was not.

"Mike look they are leaving, why don't you take me for a ride. Or better yet I can ride you" I looked behind me to see that swan chick looking out the door at me with a fuck me grin. I rolled my eyes shaking my head when Lahote's throat clearing forced me to look back at him.

"Get in Black." His hand gestured to the back seat I took a few steps stopping before getting in to look at him. "What no cuffs? I can't tell how much trouble I'm really in are you taking me to Jail?" Honestly speaking I couldn't figure out what the angle is right now.

"Should I be?" Sgt Lahote helped me in the back seat waiting for me to buckle up my shoulder shrugged and he shut the car door getting in, his eyes instantly caught mine from the review mirror while he started the car. "How about we get some real food, its easier to talk with a full stomach."

" I am not hungry." I muttered like a disobedient child, Sgt Lahote shot me a warning glare from the mirror making me fall in the back of the seat crossing my arms. "I am not asking if you are hungry now am I." I couldn't help but to laugh shaking my head. " No I guess not. Maybe Jerkface could take notes from you and not ask so many questions. Not like he listens to my answers. I mean who the hell ask how you feel and when you answer contracts and tells you that you feel something different. Why not just save me the time and write down how you all think I should feel and get on with the day."

Letting out a frustrated sigh I leaned my head back liking the way the cold glass felt against my forehead. "That doesn't sound like it would help you at all." Sgt Lahote gave his two cents while driving us to a diner not to far from the house. "You were very open with the therapist at the rehab from what I am told." Lahote parked the car looking back at me from the review, I shrugged looking back. "I don't want to keep having to repeat the same story over and over, reliving it does not help. Besides He didn't ask he..."Sighs trailing off not wanting to go into more detail. Lahote got out of the car opening my door for me.

When I got out Sgt. Lahote put a heavy hand on my shoulder giving it a tight squeeze nodding towards the diner. "This place has the best burger and fries you'll ever eat." I laughed when he opened the door for me rubbing his stomach. As soon as the door opened you could smell all the amazing flavors being cooked. The place was packed actually all you could hear was dishes clinging a loud hum of people talking. The Sgt walked in as if he owned the place nodding to the hostess as he guided me inside. He paused for a moment looking around then grinned putting his hand on the back of my neck walking me towards a woman who smiled wide when she seen Lahote.

"Paul!" she grinned wide at him pulling him into a tight hug. "It's so good to see you. You're a hard man to get a hold of." I stood behind him watching; he wrapped his arms tightly around her and smiled without acknowledging me. "I have been busy with work and all. You think I can get a couple burgers to go?" The woman looked at me then back to Sgt. Lahote her brow arched and reluctantly nodded. "Oh course. Let me go get that started for you." She smiled sadly back at me and walked away. I had questions but the way Lahote ran his fingers through his hair looking around made me feel sad for him.

"Have a seat Black, Right over there by the window. I'll be back." I could tell by the tone in his voice that he was testing me, he didn't know it but I don't think I could truly defy him even if I wanted to so I went and sat down while he went back and talked to the lady. I was curious to know what we were doing here or why he even took me out after what I did to the quake back at the house, but I was more curious about his story. Sgt. Lahote was mysterious and hard to see through his dark eyes. Most people aren't like that unless something has happened to them.

"On our feet Black lets go." Lahote walked back over carrying a couple bags the lady he was talking to rushed over before we walked out she looked like she wanted to say more then what she actually said. "I hope you enjoy, take care." I didn't know what to say; luckily he spoke for me, towing me out to the car. "She will, I can promise that on both." He winked at her and opened the car door for me to get in back again handing me the bags of food.

"Can't I sit up front?" I feel weird with you driving and me back here. "I asked when he got in, he didn't look up at me just nodded once. I tossed the bags of food on his lap and climbed over the seats to the front earn a chuckle from him. "You could have walked around."

"And risk Mr RoboCop thinking I was escaping. Ha No I'm good." I teased taking the food back opening the bag. "Who was that lady?" Lahote pulled out the drive way, I popped a fry in my mouth looking at him offering him one. Lahote took the fry keeping his eyes on the road. "An old friend." The distances in his tone took me back. I figured that would be a good place to end my questions. He didn't force me to talk about stuff so I wouldn't do the same. Though thinking about it I wouldn't be able to force him to do anything like he could do with me.

When I realized where he was headed I squealed overly excited. We drove down the long curvy road to the beach. My most absolute favorite place to go. "You're taking me to the beach!" I didn't mean to scream out. Lahote laughed nodding. "Yeah, your brother said you used to come here when you where stressed to calm yourself down. We will call it probation therapy. "

As soon as the car stopped I flung my door open jumping out running down to the shore line kicking my shoes off feeling so much better as the sand wiggled between my toes. It was as if a huge weight was lifted from me. When I looked back Lahote had his hands locked behind his head watching me walking slowly down to meet me at the shore line. I flopped down on the sand looking out at the angry waves.

"Well if I knew it was that easy to make you smile I would have brought you here day one." Lahote chuckled kneeling down beside me, my eyes sideways glanced at him not say anything just wanting to enjoy being outside, watching the waves break. I wanted to enjoy feeling normal for once. "I remember the first time I saw you was here. About 90 percent of the times I saw you, all where here."

Looking at him confused I took a deep breath. "You remember me and I still only remember you as the guy who hung out with Jake. I'm pretty self-involved huh?" He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "No, you were a kid; I think your friends were the influence. I remember once you were here alone and some fish or something washed up. Anyone else would have walked by but you checked if it was alive then helped it back in the water."

"So, what's your point?" I asked sinking my feet deeper into the sand. "I don't think you have ever really had the chance to be yourself. Or get to know yourself. It's why you're so confused. You never had anyone to just be yourself around." My shoulders shrugged hugging my knees keeping my eyes on the sand. "I guess no one has ever been interested in the real me."

"Well I am." Lahote handed me a burger, I didn't think twice it looked so good I started to eat it right away. I herd him laugh at me but I didn't care it was amazing compared to all the hospital and cheap food I have been feed for the past few months.

Once we finished I looked over at him and sighed. "I didn't mean to exactly cuss the guy out, or throw his dumb degree at him." I started but kept my eyes on the water. "He asked why I felt I needed the pills after my dad died. I said it started out with me unable to sleep and just not able to really admit to myself he was gone. He told me no. He said No that's not why I did and to stop lying to myself." I stopped when I herd my own tone crack closing my eyes putting all my focus on the crash of the waves.

"Why would he think your lying to yourself?" He asked reluctantly. "Because he read the other therapist notes I guess. He told me I will never recover because I am not brave enough to face any truth on my own that its forced out of me. He said that I'll be in and out of jail unless I started talking to him. I don't like feeling pressured. I don't think he should talk to anyone that way. He thinks he has the right because he has some stupid degree from some unknown collage."

Lahote just sat there listening to me. When I paused he shook his head his eyes seemed far away again, he rubbed the stubble on his chin and sighed. "Why was it easier to talk to the therapist in the rehab for you?" My finger was drawing circles in the sand thinking back to rehab. "Because she didn't force words down my throat and she let me talk and express myself. She guided me but let me figure things out on my own. I guess." I paused for a long moment before turning sitting up on my knees facing Lahote.

"Am I in trouble? Will he send me to jail?" I asked nervously wondering if that was why he was being so nice because or next stop was county. "No. I will take care of it. But next time you're going to melt down use my number Rachel. Please. I will take care of the Jerkface for you if you promise to call me next time."

I laughed when he called him Jerkface like the time I had earlier. I was smiling so wide that when his eyes found mine and he saw my smile he couldn't help but to grin back at me. "What?" He laughed kicking me with his foot. "You'll take care of it? You're my big bad protector now?" I feel back on my hands laughing trying to look away but I couldn't. Lahote winked at me then got up offering me a hand, that I gladly took standing up assuming it was time to go.

"The thought of me as your protector is funny to you?" He questioned trying his hardest to be serious but I saw the corner of his mouth twitch upwards. I started to nod and in a blink of an eye Lahote snatched me up taking off towards the water making me scream but laugh at the same time.

"DON'T PLEASE NOT THE WATER PLEASE!" I was trying my best to plea with him but he ran straight to the water up to his ankles. He let his arms jerk as if he was going to drop me but I clung on to him kicking my feet determined to have him go down with me. Lahote laughed harder again jerking his arms as if to drop me. "Say I am a good protector!" he chuckled not letting me go I snorted a laugh unable to speak. "Say it or I'll drop you!" He demanded again I was nodding but no words came out between my laughing and attempts to breathe. "Say it. Say it now or I'll toss you in with the fishes."

"You're a good one" I laughed to hard to get out the proper words. Lahote dipped me down letting the ends of my hair get wet; I screamed not wanting to mess my hair up. "Ok ok You're the best protector!" Lahote laughed finally setting me down on my feet. I kicked some water at him and took off running towards the car. Sgt Lahote chased after me but I won the race. We both stood by the car out of breath still laughing; he checked the time then nodded for me to get in the car.

"We need to head back." I frowned when he opened the car door waiting for me to open mine and get in. "We can come back but next time it will be on a good behavior visit. Today was just to give you some room to breathe a little alright?"

"Yeah ok. I guess we won't be coming back. "I teased noticing a picture on his dash board of a beautiful woman. Lahote was starting the car shaking his head smiling but disapproving. I leaned over grabbing the picture before he could react. "Who is this?" I studied the picture not noticing Lahote tense up while driving. That was when I noticed the ring on his finger. "Is she your wife? You're married?"

"Yeah" He didn't give me a straight answer his whole mood changed making me think maybe there was trouble at home. I handed the picture back keeping quiet the rest of the way to the home feeling as if I did or said something wrong.

When we got back to the house we both got out, Lahote walked me to the staircase stopping me before we went up. "Talo, I was serious when I said to call me for anything, even if you need to talk before you do something you regret, don't hesitate." I nodded still feeling like I over stepped a line or something and ran up the stairs. Lahote didn't walk out the house he walked towards the shrinks' office which made me more nervous wondering what exactly he was up to.

When I got to my room there was flowers on my dresser, I shut the door then found the card that came with them. Sis' I am sorry for being an ass and trying to push you. We don't have to do anything you are not ready for. Love you always, Jacob.'

I smelled the flowers moving them to the night stand sitting on my bed rubbing my face and leaning back on the bed oddly jealous that Lahote was married but at the same time glad he had found that special person in his life. I hope one day when I am done with all this stuff I can find someone to be myself with and be happily in love, married have kids. It gave me something to look forward to.

I'm quickly reminded how far off that dream was though by one of the girls suddenly screaming for help and throwing things around. I wasn't sure at first if I should go and see, because more often then not here, if a woman is randomly screaming for help, it isn't because there is anything the rest of the world can see that is attacking her.

Finally I decided to go check it out. I crept out my door and went a few doors down to seeing the Swan chick leaning against the door frame, watching this poor naked woman freak out on everyone. They just got her drugged when I came up behind Swan.

"Whoa, guess she was having a hard time adjusting, huh?" I said, staring at the woman in the room. I couldn't imagine freaking out so bad that it took three grown men and a needle of drugs to calm me. I wonder what happened in her life to cause her such great pain.

Swan half turned to me and smiled. "So, Rachel…" I didn't like the way she just said my name. "As it turns out we could have been in-laws at one point." I didn't think that was possible but I made myself look interested and listen to her reasoning.

She faced me fully and I could see the malice in her smile. "You see your little brother Jakie and I were fucking like rabbits back in the day." She said smirking and leaning close to my ear and spoke with a breathiness that made me shiver. "I popped his little man cherry and we fucked all over la push. If I had stayed, who knows, maybe I would have been your sister in law."

My eyes instantly saw red and I clenched my fists as she turned from me like I was a piece of trash she was done with. Fine bitch, let's play. I snorted as if I were amused and smirked at her when she turned to look at me. "I doubt that would have happened if you stayed. You see, my brother is chief and everyone in la push knows what a fucked up crazy slut you are, so there would be no way that he would have been with you for longer then it took to use you like the whore that you are."

She was defiantly going to hit me. I never got into a fight before, but I could see that she was going to hit me. She looked impressed, but yeah, there was a hit coming.

Totally worth it.

I closed my eyes waiting for the hit but instead Paul's voice chimed into my ear. "You know that this is one of those thing you call me for, right?" I jumped and he physically picked me up and moved me before Swan could get off a good kick. She wasn't aiming for me, but fighting at random when a big officer, someone I have never seen before, hemmed her up with her hand behind her back. I saw her counselor coming down the hall and smiled to myself as Paul let me away.

Karma bitch. Being bad was a scary kind of fun.

**Aww aren't Rachel and Paul the cutest? What do you think? Don't forget to go to the 'The Home' FB page (found on our profile) also if you have not yet checked out the video, you should go ahead and check that out too. (Also on the profile page) Don't forget to review!**


	10. Leah 3

_HELLO THERE! This is a story that is being coauthored by THREE awesome writers. There is **RealEyesRealizeRealLiez** who has written with me before so I can attest to her brilliance, even though she doesn't have anything posted on . **Kyla Lockhart** has 12 amazing stories on and who I have written with, as well. Then there is me, **Blacksheep Fiction**, whom you all know and at least tolerate. Each of us is writing for a different point of view and will sign each chapter o you are aware who wrote it! Enjoy!_

_**Leah**: Leah has had her share of run ins with the law, even stayed a stint at a mental facility, but now they have given her a chance at recovery at La Push Home for Women. It may not be what she was expecting, but it becomes everything she wants. (**RealEyesRealizeRealLiez)**_

_**Rachel:** After her father dies, she loses her grip on life and self control. She has shamed her brother, the only family she has left, and is now paying the consequences. In order to stay out of jail, she has to clean up her life and learn to stand on her own two feet again at La Push Home for Woman. What if the key to being good, is being a little bad? (**Kyla Lockhart)**_

_**Swan**: The ugliness in her past has brought her to irresponsible choices and violent, close to psychotic, behavior. By the grace of a judge that knew her now long gone family, she gets sent to La Push Home for Women on her very last chance to shape up and come to grips with what happened to her in the past. Two strangers become the only family she has and she doesn't even know it yet. (**Blacksheep Fiction)**_

_**(Signed: RealeyesRealizeRealLiez = Leah)**_

_WARNING: Talk of Suicide_

Leah 3

There was a short span of time, maybe a minute or two, which my eyes looked awkwardly around my new room in my attempt to not gawk at Mr. Jasper standing before me, eying me with skepticism.

In my mind there's no doubt he is studying me trying to pinpoint different characteristics that he's been pining over in my file as he tried to get to know me. The idea is comical at least. People who think they can get to know another human being by reading a stack of papers about them, clearly have no real world communication skills or experience. They really need their eyes opened, if you ask me.

Shifting on my heels as the seconds tick by in silence I finally look square at the statuesque blonde male who's made himself at home, perched on the edge of my bed with his elbows on his knees and hands clasped in support of his chin. A strange feeling of being comfortable with this new roommate calms me enough to blow out a breath and open my mouth to voice a question, any kind of question to break the silence.

"What happened this morning?" Jasper's voice was the one to break the silence, making me snap my mouth shut and turn my eyes on him with a furrow to my brow.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Doc." The unease in the pit of my stomach that always tends to flair when I am uncertain of things around me was fully present.

With a nod of his head in the general direction of my cuffed hands, Jasper clarified the intention lying behind his question, "The cuffs, Leah. What happened this morning that sparked your parole officer, Sergeant Ateara to deem it necessary that you be restrained for transport?"

I gave a disgruntled huff combined with a shrug that was less than half-hearted. "Nothing happened. Honestly, my parole officer is just a little … Well, I don't know the word, but I s'pose you could say I think he's compensating. If you know what I mean." Flashing a brilliantly sarcastic grin and a wink I couldn't help but burst in to laughter when all he could do was shake his head and stand from his perched position.

Originally I thought it was Jasper's way of responding to anything slightly uncomfortable, but when I saw him disappear through the door he had appeared from earlier before returning with a notepad and pen scribbling as he moved I frowned. What the hell could he be writing already? This isn't a damn session, therefore there is nothing, and I do mean _nothing _noteworthy being said. With a few too-fast steps I closed the space to try peering over his shoulder anxiously. "What's this about? What the hell could you write about me already?" There was no way of hiding the clipped tone in which my words came flying out of my mouth, completely lacking a filter.

"I am your counselor, Leah. You will have to grow accustomed to my constant writing as it is a vital part of my job in helping you." The fact that he never even looked up from the pad as he spoke really was grating on my nerves.

"That wasn't an answer to my question, Doc." This time my tone was enough to cause him to look up from his writings. "What are you writing?"

With a slow, unthreatening gesture of his hand Jasper waved to the white paper of his portfolio folder in an invitation to read his scrawling. My eyes took in the words in the same time Jasper spoke them from memory, "Turns to the use of sarcasm when uncomfortable."

My feet faltered, betraying the façade of being unaffected by how easily this man I've known for mere minutes can see straight through me, in their slight stumble backwards. Had my hands been free to move, they would have flown out wide at my sides to help center my balance before falling flat on my ass, but the cuffs prevented this possibility from happening. With a sharp intake of air I was shaking my head and doing my best to recompose myself, "You're right, Doc. I am not uncomfortable with anything. I've got thick, impenetrable skin. Ain't nothing going to get to me."

Jasper took the entire portfolio, pen and all, and set it on top of the dresser then tucked his hands in to his pockets to cross the room. He was clearly taking his time in forming a response, but at least he isn't writing more bullshit. Hiking the material of his jeans just a tad, he takes a seat on the edge of my bed again, this time lacing his fingers together to look like a steeple of a church in front of his mouth. As he spoke, the effort of carefully calculating exactly how his words come out is visible in his features. "Okay, Leah. I am relieved you are not uncomfortable. You see, the more comfortable you are with me, I find the easier our counseling sessions will be." Jasper gave a warm and welcoming smile before he continued, "Tell me, what brought about the cuffs this morning? Do you feel they were necessary or an abuse of power over you?"

"It was absolutely an abuse of power of me!" The exclamation flew past my lips before I could process what they were. Just the fact he had taken the time to ask my opinion of how I was feeling made me feel like he was in my corner, and who the hell am I to buck anyone that voluntarily steps in to my corner? "I swear I didn't do anything to warrant this, Jazz," The random nickname that was thrown out caused one eyebrow to rise in question, but there was no interruption to my rant. "All I want to do was—"

"Run." Quil's voice broke in to room cutting off my words without permission. Spinning to my right I see him lock eyes on Jasper as if he were looking down on a lesser individual that dare have the audacity of breathing the same oxygen as he. "She had just been released from the body cuffs by a guard of the court, took one look at me as her parole officer, and she bolted for the door. She's a proven flight risk, _Doc."_

A growl rumbled in my chest, not loud enough to draw attention from either of the men, but enough that I could both feel and hear it, "You're full of shit and you know it."

"Now, Leah, as a court-appointed officer,"

"_Counselor_." Quil interrupted Jasper making the correction that he felt imperative be made.

You could almost hear Jasper roll his eyes as he self-corrected per Quil's help, "Of course, as I was saying, a court-appointed _counselor_, it is my duty to make decisions that are in everyone's best interest. And if Sergeant Ateara here thinks you're better off in restraints, I have a choice to make. Do I keep you restrained and keep you cuffed? Or do I simply sedate you?"

"No drugs, please." I said quickly as my eyes moved between both men, first Jasper then to Quil, continuing to plead my case. "Please Quilly, you know me. No drugs, no cuffs. I'll behave, play by your rules, and follow your directions without question…"

Just as it has always done before, Quil's jaw muscle ticked when he was quite literally biting back some sort of pissed off comment. I watch that muscle tick over and over, feeling my chance at being allowed to be uncuffed slip further and further out of my reach. "You will call me Sergeant, Sarge, or Officer, Clearwater."_ Tick. Tick. Tick go the jaw muscles_. With a curt shake of his head to punctuate his final "No," that has me so concentrated as my anger fumes from my ears, I am unaware of two things: Quil silently released the cuffs from my wrists; and Jasper rose from the bed and joined me at my side to have an unspoken conversation with Quil that I will never be privy to understand.

My own personal boiling point quickly hit as a result of Quil's asshole ways. However, in the blink of an eye I went from sucking in a deep breath to go off and blast my damn parole officer to being whisked away down the stairs to the basement of the home, with Jasper talking beside me about having a one-on-one session in the one private room specifically designed for such. I wasn't complaining, I mean any time away with him meant that I don't have to deal with Quil acting as though he is my new God, who is to be prayed to.

Making my way down the hallway beside Jasper, my eyes fall upon the smoking woman from the porch earlier. _The ghost, in my mind_. Try as I might I still cannot place her face without an eerie haunting feeling. As we pass each other, our left wrist must have been swung wide at the same time and clipped each other. "Hey, you want to watch where you're fucking walking?!"

I snapped and Jasper's hand quickly came down on my shoulder to keep me moving right as the ghost barked back, "You want to fucking make me?" and balled her fists at her side. We both side-eyed each other as our forward momentum had halted. It was a scene similar to what might be seen in a movie where two felons face off and circle each other to make their presence known.

"Keep moving, Leah," I felt a sharp finger jab in to my ribs as Jasper urged me forward to our destination which was plainly in sight.

"I will see you later then, Lee," the ghost chimed out, breaking my concentration. The smirk and the wink that accompanied the tone stood my hair on end.

"Tonight." It was a promise that was easily kept, given the living situation, and it brought a smirk of my own to toy at my lips. Another more forceful poke to my side and Jasper had me marching forward to the room where Sue stood waving us in side, meanwhile the ghost was being guided a bit more sternly by the young looking gentleman with her. "Hey, calm the poking, Doc."

Jasper and I sat in the room, me taking the uncomfortable oversized chair that was obviously distinguished as being for the patients and him, sitting in the plush office chair across from me with hands folded over his portfolio once again, but I was distracted.

First and foremost, by the ghost from the hallway and secondly, by the desire to have a shower. That's all I could think of, with great frequency, today. Jasper made several attempts to get me to start talking, even with as mindless questions as to ask what my favorite color is, my birth date, and about my family. There were a few things that I could robotically answer without having to devote any real brainpower to forming them, so I did.

Eventually though Jasper grew impatient with my lack of cooperation and he gave in to my incessant begging for a shower and a chance to get cleaned up before dinner. As we made our way back up to the room in which I will be staying he tried having one of those doctor and ever-grateful-patient moments. "You know, Leah, it will be a very long two years for you if you refuse to speak to me about anything of relevance. Seeing as today is your first day here, I will allow for you to get yourself acclimated to this living situation, but I won't always be so forgiving. You must understand this, up front. I've expectations in place for our synchronized relationship. You cooperate and I bother you less with these sessions." Just to emphasize the point Jasper was trying to make, I gave a very cooperative grunt as my only reply.

My mind was racing a million miles a minute trying to sort through all of the events of the day as the hot water of the shower poured over me. It was one thing that I never grew out of from the time I was a young child until now. My brain happens to fire to life when my head is submerged in water. Whether it is a swimming pool, the ocean, a heavy rainfall, a filled bathtub, or a shower stream, my brain comes to life allowing my best thinking to take place. Perhaps it would be beneficial to Jasper's work if I suggest moving our counseling sessions to the shower that could make things much more fruitful.

One of the most present things on my mind is the face of the ghost woman. I had first seen her on the porch when Quil pulled the car in to the driveway and there was something familiar there, it was both in her face and in the way she smoked her cigarette, but I couldn't figure it out. Then there was the moment down in the hallway while on my way to what should have been a counseling session; the familiarity was there again. Lifting my hands to comb my fingers through my wet hair and the small tattoo on the inside of my left wrist catches my eye and my brain is flooded with the exact memory it had been searching for.

_It had been weeks in the mental hospital since I'd tried taking my own life and in those weeks I had formed close ties to two other girls in somewhat like circumstances - one stronger than the other. After yet another night on the roof of the building, under the watchful eye of one of the male nurses to ensure we didn't pitch ourselves over the edge, the one with whom I was closer, Bells, and I returned back to her room and made a pact with each other. "Though there may come times when we are alone, we will never be singular." She spoke as she tattooed my wrist with a simple design 'III'. We had stolen a pen from the male nurse and Bells took a syringe needle from the 'vampires' that come around to check our blood levels once a week. "We won't let the world own us. No matter what, there will always be us. We have each other." As soon as mine was finished, I copied the design on the inside of her wrist, permanently branding us to each other, regardless of where the roads may lead us. 'III' was for the third wing of the hospital where they branded the 'High Risk' and 'Criminally Insane' lot of us._

_Fast forward a month down the road to just days after my Bells is released from the hospital, by some fluke where she knew the judge that was reevaluating her case. I was however remaining and on a downward spiral in my lonesome once more. The nurses had pumped a factory's worth of drugs in to my system in their attempt to control my erratic behaviors and mood swings. I stumbled my barely lucid self into the hallway thanks to the distracted nurse underestimating my tolerance, I left my confinement room, I find a wheelchair and flopped in to it. Propping my head against the wall, as it is far too heavy to support on my own I hear the nurses at the nearby station speak in hushed tones of the former patient, 'one of 'The Three', who had been released just days earlier that was found dangling from the stairway banister in her home this morning…_

Though I had never seen Bells' hang self, the image of such was one engrained in my mind as clearly as it would be had I witnessed it as it happened. Shaking my head to literally try and shake off the image burning holes in my corneas I pressed the butts of my hands in to my eye sockets I begin repeating the protesting "_No_" in a quiet, robotic chant, the pain of it all feeling so fresh and raw could eat me away if I allowed it.

Lost to my own world trying to escape the memories, I never heard the bathroom door open and close, or the entrance of someone coming in to the small room. When I managed to bring myself back in to the present and reach for my toiletries bag to retrieve a razor I was hoping had been provided for grooming purpose, I jumped feeling a large hand close around my wrist gently in a warning.

"Jesus Christ! What are you doing in here?" Grabbing the towel from the bar where it hung, I haphazardly wrapped it around myself as I remained under the spray of the water. Sure I have spent the past eighteen months showering with a cloven of other women in one mass room, but that was different.

"Sorry Leah, I was sent in by the doc to keep watch and monitor." Quil's voice was very businesslike and to the point, no sarcasm or attitude detectable in it.

"Fine, can you at least … turn away while I finish?" I know it is a long shot and more likely than not going to be denied, but it is worth a try.

"No can do." Quil nodded his head in a motion that was very obviously a command to carry on and finish up then leaned back against the edge of the counter, allowing me the most amount of privacy he can. "Don't worry, you don't have to deal with me all the time, Leah. I'm only here today because it's transfer day. You being my charge means I am responsible for ensuring you are in a good place. You show me that you can handle your shit, and I'll be gone after tonight."

"I _have_ been handling myself, _Sarge._" The tone I laced in to his demanded address was evident even to a deaf man. With him standing in the room awaiting my departure from what was the sanctuary of my shower, I take my take standing in the water that has now turned frigid.

"You have, remarkably. All things considered," I almost wanted to reach out and clear the surprise right out of his tone with a right hook to his trachea, but I kept to myself and silently shivered. "Listen, Jasper had to go file a few things quickly. Your release was earlier than Sue and the staff were fully prepared, otherwise it would be he that monitors your showers until it is determined you can do so independently, and safely." Babysitters while I shower now, too? That was the icing on the metaphorical cake. There was a brief pause before Quil continued in a more stern, matter-of-fact voice, "Finish up. Group session begins in nineteen minutes."

"Right, your eagerness to drop me here and ditch my ass from under your guard was too rushed and upset the flow of The Home's schedule. Fine, whatever." The agitation in my voice was more for my own good of trying to make myself feel better, than it was to snip at him, but it served both nicely. "I'm coming out. You mind handing me a new, dry towel?"

"Sure thing," Quil uttered as I saw him turn his back to gather a towel from the linen closet on the other side of the sink. Extending the stark white material with a professional and routine demeanor he held the towel open as a shield of sorts that I could step right in to.

Dropping the soaked towel at my feet to the shower floor I quickly stepped out and in to the new towel making quick work of taking it from Quil's grasp and wrapping it around me.

"Thanks." Stepping around the sort of roadblock his large frame creates in this cramped space, I maneuvered my way out of the bathroom and left him behind me as my damp feet pad across the light wooden floor of my bedroom. The idea of being able to wear my own clothes for the first time in too long increased the pace of my steps. As I come to a stop at the foot of my bed I drag my hand over the curved edge of my duffel bag someone had prepared for me. Who? I have no idea, but someone that knows me well enough to pack the exact items I would have chosen for myself. A soft smile ghosts over my lips as I slowly pull back the zipper of the bag and reach in to pull out a comfortable, loose-fit tank top.

"You're not going to like this." Was the only warning I am granted before Quil came up behind me, immediately taking hold of my right ankle.

"What the hell! What are you…?" I tried my best to kick my leg free from his hold, having no idea what he was trying to do and frankly, not caring what it was either. I'm standing here naked in nothing but a damp, nearly translucent towel and the water beads still clinging to my body from my shower, and Quil seems to think this is the more opportune time to touch me? _Oh God_. "Get off of me. GET OFF! Help! SOMEONE HELP!"

My cries for help were the final straw to Quil's professional attitude. In his frustration at the fight I was trying to put up, he had trapped me between him and the wall using his hips to pin me from going anywhere, one of his legs firmly braced against the wall between mine preventing me from simply sliding down the wall to escape that way and his hands gripping my upper arms with enough force to mark my skin for days.

Balling my fists, no longer caring about keeping the towel between us and letting it pool on the ground, I use all my strength to beat against his chest, still trying to kick my way free but getting nowhere. In a lightning fast movement, Quil's hands went from holding my arms to pressing one largely muscled forearm across my chest to pin me down while his other hand roughly clasped over my mouth to muffle my screams. "Calm the fuck down, Leah. Quit your damn screaming, woman!"

Another several attempts at muffled screams later I did the last thing my brain could think to do. Hesitating for a second, I convince myself it is my best chance at getting away from this psychotic man who no longer resembles my former best friend. I take a deep breath and bite down hard on the flesh of one of his fingers.

The yell that rumbled all the way up from deep in his chest was the only response, besides the feeling that his arm against my chest might be tighter now. A fraction of a minute later, I blinked, shocked to be completely free from Quil's entrapment and see him pulled back by Jasper and another man I have only seen on the porch with the ghost woman upon my arrival.

Frantically trying to grab up my towel from the floor at my feet and flee I am caught off guard when two strong arms wrap me up, for the third time today, and hold me in a restraint that utilizes my own arms to bear hug myself as the man leans back far enough to take my feet off balance. Why the hell was I the one being restrained when he was the one that attacked me? Sue stands before me with her hands up, cooing at me to calm down in a very motherly way. The only flaw in her armor giving way to her discomfort being her sideways glance and nod at one of the men I don't know. "GET HIM OUT OF HERE! I CAN'T … NOT HIM!" Screaming for Quil's removal, my legs kick and flail in what can only be described as an uncoordinated running man type of motion. Suddenly one of the arms around me is gone and I am able to break free just before there is a sharp pinch in the back of my shoulder, right where my shoulder and neck meet.

In the amount of time it takes for the pain of the pinch to subside to just a memory, my entire body feels weighted down with heavy lead and time begins to stand still, my eyes focusing just past Sue's slowly relaxing face to find the horrified look on the ghost woman's face where she stands unmoving in the doorway of my room. Blinking slowly and with some effort, my force my eyes to refocus on the face each time they start to blur out on their own accord. Taking one clumsy, yet free, step forward I feel my world shift with only one constant, the ghost face.

"It is Bells…" my words slip out nearly incoherent as the lightly colored wood grain of the floor quickly closes in on my face and disappear in to the cold blackness.

Slowly, the muttering and ramblings in my head start to take shape and form in the voices I recognize to be Jasper, Sue, and Quil. There's not a single part of me, except my ears, that is willing to cooperate with my idea of moving: My muscles_? No, too heavy and tired to even twitch to life_. My eyelids? _Fuck that_. Weighted down with concrete blocks; But my ears? Those tune in as best they can to the bickering happening somewhere in the near vicinity.

"I thought you said she was stable for transfer, Sergeant Ateara."

"If I may, Sue, from the conversations I have been able to have with her this afternoon and evening, she is stable with the exception of when faced with her parole officer."

"What exactly are you implying, Doc? That I'm the reason for her behaviors?"

"Gentlemen, arguing is very unbecoming of two professionals, especially if I have specifically chosen them to be able to work with this house and its residence. Let us put aside differences in order to help this girl. Now, I have a group session I need to go dismiss for the evening so that I can available here. I seriously doubt she is going to want either of you near her when she comes to. No killing each other in my absence, I do not want that kind of paperwork on my plate as well."

"Of course, Sue. As for you Sergeant, I am not implying anything; however, what you have inferred from the words I have spoken leads me to believe you may be dealing with a guilty conscience for exactly that reason."

"Bull Shit, Whitlock. I am doing my job, textbook. Shall we talk about textbook work? Do you know what you're doing?"

"I can assure you that I do, Sergeant. Why do you ask?"

"Then why the hell hasn't she woken up yet? I've seen Ativan in effect in people before. Leah's been out for too long …"

"She has only been asleep little more than one hour, Sir."

"Eighty-three minutes."

The voices continue going back and forth drifting rapidly back in to the haze of darkness that pulled me under earlier. Without any ability to fight against the drug's gravitational pull, I am sucked deep in to the quiet of the black.

At least it's quiet here.

**Whoa and whoa guys, what do you think of our newest member of 'The Home'?** **Don't forget to stop by our profile page and check out the 'The Home' FB page and if you haven't see it already, come and check out the video! Don't forget to review!**


	11. Swan 4

_HELLO THERE! This is a story that is being coauthored by THREE awesome writers. There is **RealEyesRealizeRealLiez** who has written with me before so I can attest to her brilliance, even though she doesn't have anything posted on . **Kyla Lockhart** has 12 amazing stories on and who I have written with, as well. Then there is me, **Blacksheep Fiction**, whom you all know and at least tolerate. Each of us is writing for a different point of view and will sign each chapter o you are aware who wrote it! Enjoy!_

_**Leah**: Leah has had her share of run ins with the law, even stayed a stint at a mental facility, but now they have given her a chance at recovery at La Push Home for Women. It may not be what she was expecting, but it becomes everything she wants. (**RealEyesRealizeRealLiez)**_

_**Rachel:** After her father dies, she loses her grip on life and self control. She has shamed her brother, the only family she has left, and is now paying the consequences. In order to stay out of jail, she has to clean up her life and learn to stand on her own two feet again at La Push Home for Woman. What if the key to being good, is being a little bad? (**Kyla Lockhart)**_

_**Swan**: The ugliness in her past has brought her to irresponsible choices and violent, close to psychotic, behavior. By the grace of a judge that knew her now long gone family, she gets sent to La Push Home for Women on her very last chance to shape up and come to grips with what happened to her in the past. Two strangers become the only family she has and she doesn't even know it yet. (**Blacksheep Fiction)**_

_**(Signed: Blacksheep fiction = Swan)**_

Swan 4

Mike was over at the house bringing me smokes, like he did most times he came to visit and I decided to do a quality check on them outside when the unmarked cruiser pulled up making me smirk. _Another one bites the dust_.

I stopped mid-drag watching the newest woman being brought in, cuffs around her wrists. Apparently the new trend among parole officers is to hand out the silver bracelets to their charges as if they were diamond rings now.

Wait a minute…I know her. _I know her_.

I stood up as she passed and was about to follow her in when her parole officer spotted me, putting his hand to my chest to stop me. I looked at his hand and up his arm until I reached the particularly disgruntled look on his pretty face. That is what I could describe him as…pretty. "Where do you think you're going?"

I took a drag of my cigarette and was bringing my hand down when my wrist was caught mid-air before I could butt the cherry out on Pretty-face's hand. I glared at Mike, who was the one that caught my hand and looked back at Pretty, but he was looking at Mike now. "You need to watch your charge better. She was going after my girl."

I snorted. "Right and Obama had my baby."

"Swan, shut up." Mike snapped, keeping his eyes on the other guy. You could practically hear the old western music as they faced off. "I am sure she meant no harm, excuse us."

And with that bullshit apology, Mike jerked my wrist and I was going in the other direction. "What the fuck, Mike?" I snapped jerking my wrist back, making him stop his movements.

"Swan, I am not sure if all the shit you've done knocked a screw loose or what, but your filter that is supposed to catch things like _putting your cigarette out on another person's parole officer_, will get you thrown in prison, that parole officer in particular."

I gave a predominantly falsely dramatic gasp and a smirk grew on my lips. "Mike, you're afraid of that guy?! Pretty no-neck guy, but why?"

Mike gave a sigh and shook his head. "I am not afraid of him…physically." He dropped my wrist and scrubbed his face. "He is my superior, Swan. What exactly am I supposed to do?"

"Stand up to him, tell him he is being a douche bag and you know I wasn't going after some random chick." I said planting my hands on my hips. "I know her; she was someone I knew at the hospital."

"You could have spoken up when you saw her, Swan." Mike said sighing. "It gets you into less trouble. He looked over the top of my head and sighed again. "Speaking of trouble…your babysitter is here to pick you up."

I looked where he was looking and grunted in a very non-female type of way. "Hey there Jared, anyone go to you yet?" I snorted at my own joke and looked at Mike's lifted eyebrow. "You know, '_He went to Jared_'?" Mike still looked confused and I just shook my head at him, turning my attention back to Shrinky. "So what's now my virginal Yoda?"

Jared rolled his eyes at me and gestured with his hand that we head inside. I followed him without a word and he led me to an office down stairs that was reserved for our little one on ones. He has been better about how he approaches some subjects and we even talked about my mother some.

Charlie was off limits for now.

I sat in the uncomfortable chair across from him and brought my legs up to cross them. "So what is on the soul searching agenda today, Shrinky?"

"Well Isabella, I think we should get more talking about the future today." He said, ignoring the small growl I gave at him using my name. I have given up repeating myself telling him not to say it, but I won't just sit and take it either. "I want you to tell me what you would like to accomplish with our sessions together."

I grinned at him and uncrossed my legs, leaning forward some. "Well Jared, I would like to get you laid."

He just smiled and shook his head. "You know what I mean, Isabella."

"What, it's the truth." I smirked. "I hey, what about that shy chick out there. I'll bet she is a freak. The shy ones usually are way kinky in bed."

Jared's eyebrows shot up and then he shook his head, as if clearing it. "Isabella that is not what I am talking about. What can I do for you with our one on one session's?"

I licked my lips in a seductive way. "I don't know, can you do any tricks with your tongue?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and I did a mental victory dance, knowing that usually meant he was done with me for the day. "I mean in a professional aspect."

"I have a few tongue tricks." I said unhelpfully sitting back in the chair in a lazy way playing with my nails. He didn't say anything so I side eyed him and smirked. "Of course, for men and women."

He looked like he was going to stop me for a second but then he just sat back in the chair, staring at me. Well, this is a new tactic. The face off. I wonder how far I can go with this. "For example, the woman they just brought in today, she was in the hospital with me. We had some good times there." I wiggled my brows and he just stared. Hmm, alright let see… "Like this one time, one of the nurses let us up on the roof to have a smoke and they had just given us our meds so we were high as fuck and just started making out…"

There was the slightest shift in his seat, my smirk grew, and I leaned forward, getting into the story. "The nurse didn't know what to do, right? So he just watched us making out, getting all hard as he watched and listened to us moaning. It was very sexy. Do you enjoy watching women kissing, Jared?"

Stone silent. "I slid my hand up he hospital gown and lightly touched her—"

"Isabella! That is seriously enough!" he finally snapped. _Gottcha_.

I tried to look innocent. "You didn't stop me."

He looked like he was going to get all red and angry like he usually does, but instead he took a breath and cocked his head to the side. "Why do you always go to sex? Why is that your go to move?"

I frowned sitting back again, thrown off by the question. "Sex can be a lot of different things to a lot of different people." I said shrugging as I worked on regaining control again. "Two people could be having sex with each other and both of them are thinking it means two different things. One thinks love; the other could be getting one last fuck before they dump the poor sap."

"What do you think sex means?" he said leaning forward, much like I was. "I mean you must have some thoughts on it since it's what you think about so often."

"It alleviates boredom." I said simply.

"So you don't take it as a beautiful way to procreate and bring a child of your own into the world?" He asked, so seriously that I actually laughed.

"Because all the world needs is another one of me running around." I snorted.

"I think there would be nothing wrong with that." Jared said seriously and wrote some scribbles on his notebook. "So if you think sex is just, something to do, then why do you think you are trying so hard to cure me of my virgin status?"

I grinned at him. "That is because you obviously need a little fun in your life, Shrinky."

He put his notebook aside and sat still with his hands on his lap. "If it is so important, then why don't you do it yourself?"

My jaw dropped and I shifted in my chair. "Umm, well Doc, because for one, this door doesn't lock." I joked. Did he really just ask me to pop his cherry?

"Okay let's go up to the bedroom." He said calmly.

"What? No, Mike already put me in a metaphorical chastity belt." I said, thinking fast. "I am not allowed to have any type of relations with men while I am at the house."

"That is a two year abstinence sentence. Why would he care?" he said frowning, losing his calm look. "Is Mr. Newton acting inappropriately towards you, Isabella?"

"He said that I am just going and looking for trouble when it usually finds me just fine." I explained, looking Shrinky over. "You really want me to pop your cherry?"

He smiled and shook his head. "I would prefer it wasn't out of boredom that I encounter my first time, but if you were so concerned for my well being, and then I was letting you fulfill your need to protect me."

I grinned. "I am sure that is an important part of my acceptance process."

"Can you tell me how many people that you would consider a friend since your parents passed away?" He said randomly.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Mike is probably the only thing I have that is even close to a friend." I paused and then a slow wide grin spread across my face. "I did just re connect with Jacob Black again, he popped my cherry back in high school." I smiled fondly remembering the entirety of the high jinx we got up to back then. "Man those were some good times."

There was a knock on the door and Sue popped her head in. "Jared dear, there is a new resident that is in need of a one on one room with her therapist if you didn't mind." Shrinky was on his feet in a second and I followed, vacating the room just as the newbie was making her way towards us.

We walked past each other in the hall and I saw her side eyeing me as I was her. My left arm swung wide as we passed and hers did too, making our left wrists collide as we passed each other. "Hey, you want to watch where you're fucking walking?" She snapped.

I turned to face her balling up my fist. "You want to fucking make me?"

There was a warning tone to my side. "Isabella, you calm yourself right now or I will use Ativan on you to get you to listen." I looked at her Shrinky, whom looks as is if he were saying just about the same thing more or less to her.

I smirked and bit my lip winking at the woman. "I will see you later then, Lee."

"Tonight." She promised with a small smirk back and we both turned away from each other, going our separate ways.

When we got to the room, Mike was waiting for me and I rolled my eyes. "Don't you have your own home?" I joked, frowning a little when Jared took my left arm and brought to his face. "Umm…excuse you Shrinky, but I don't think that is going to help you assess my mental state."

"I practiced a year as a nurse for a retirement community back when I was going through my first few years of school." He said turning my arm left, right, and bending the wrist here and there. "Well it doesn't look like the collision damaged anything."

This brought Mike to his feet. "What collision? Dude, I left you down stairs, what kind of collision could there have been?"

I put up a hand for both of them. "Now, wait a second all that happened was I was walking through the hall and winging my arms and the new girl was going the opposite way and we bumped wrists."

Mike walked over doing the same thing Shrinky just did, making me roll my eyes. Jared was tapping a finger on his jaw. "What is that tattoo there, you don't have any mention of a tattoo on your wrists in your file."

I looked at the small 'III' on my wrists, which Mike was now studying, and gave a small shrug. "It stands for the third wing of Greater Columbia Behavioral Health."

Mike's head shot up and I avoided looking at him. I knew what he was thinking. When he picked me up from the hospital, it was from the front entrance and I wasn't even cuffed. Everyone that knew the state system knew the third wing of the hospital meant those who were labeled 'High risk' and even the criminally insane go there, usually for life unless they can afford a fancy lawyer to get a privet facility.

Jared went on. "I get that but what does it mean, personally?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "I had two roommates. We got close."

Jared nodded and I headed for the bedroom door, suddenly not feeling like being cooped up anymore. "Where are they now, these roommates?"

I touched the door knob and closed my eyes, mentally detaching myself from the answer so that it wouldn't sting so badly. I didn't even bother turning back around to face him. "One is here, that is Lee, the one I 'collided' with down stairs. The other… she didn't have a very good plan for leaving. From what I found out from lockup and the few newspaper's that Mike here would smuggle me in the mornings, she was found hanging in the stairwell of her place a few days after being released."

I opened the door and walked out, heading back down stairs, ignoring the urgent, whispered '_Swan_' that followed me until we hit the porch. Then I spun on him, looking at him pleadingly. "Mike, take me from here, even if it is for a little while."

He pulled me to him and rested his chin on my head and I fought him at first but then just gave up and embraced him. I felt better for it and I guess he knew I would. I hate that a little. "I can't and you know I can't."

Just then shy girl walked by and headed off the porch to her stern parole officer that was waiting by his patrol car. I made an indignant voice, throwing up my hand to gesture at her. "Mike, look they are leaving, why don't you take me for a ride?" I whined making him rolls his eyes at me. I grinned at his and leaned heavily on his arm pushing my chest out closer to him. "Or better yet, I can ride you."

His face got red and pulled my arm until we were around the side of the house and he pulled out his phone as we walked off the porch into the grass. Whomever he called picked up and he gave me a quick look before saying into the phone. "Hello this is officer Newton; I am advising that I am taking monitor 896321 off of the grounds and out of range."

I perked up and started bouncing a little as he finished his phone call. He laughed and shook his head. "Small walk, you hear me?"

I nodded fast and bolted for the woods spinning when I get just inside the tree covering. "You have no idea how awesome this really is."

Mike snorted and I looked behind me, slowing down some so he could catch up. "Swan, you have been institutionalized since you were 19, trust me, I get it."

I frowned a little walking in step with him. "Mike, why aren't you like… married with a bundle of children and a white fence and all that jazz? Well I do know that one of the problems is that you spend way too much time here with me."

He looked at me and stopped walking. I stopped too looking at him back. It was a look-off. He stepped closer to me and spoke so low I had to lean closer to hear him. "I would much rather be here spending the two years of your sentence in this house every chance I get, then go home and know that you are here doing it yourself."

There was a tension between us. That electric you get right before you kiss someone for the first time. It was there between us now and I watched as he shifted, leaning closer. Apparently he is saying fuck his job at this point. I grabbed his collar and pulled him closer, so our lips were almost touching.

A scream for help rang out of the house.

We both sprint back to the house, of course he is moving faster because he doesn't have a stupid ankle monitor on. The screams are still going when we hit the stairs and then just stop abruptly. Lee's shrink and Mrs. Smiley ran by us and I whispered to Mike. "Lee, Mike. It was the new girl, Lee!"

Mike followed the shrink and I followed Mike and we all headed to where I guess was Lee's room. It sounded like she was fighting everyone. I could hear Sue's voice trying to calm her. Mike went right in to help with the situation and I just leaned against the door watching them all tackle my naked former roommate. I saw her shrink pull out a needle and I was mentally coaching her. '_Lee stop, stop fighting them it's fine_.'

It didn't work, the shrink jabbed her trapezius and the drug took seconds to work, making her lose all fight completely. _Ativan_. Leah used to hate Ativan because it always took so long to go through her. I heard her say something but I couldn't make out what it was.

Mike was leaving the room again and he stopped by me. "Stay here, I am going with Sue down stairs real fast and I will be right back. Stay here."

I nodded smiling innocently and he rolled his eyes at me and left.

"Whoa, guess she was having a hard time adjusting, huh?" said a quiet voice behind me. I turned to see the shy girl.

I narrowed my eyes a little but smiled at her when I half turned to face her. "So, Rachel." I said her name as if it were a sarcastic come back. "As it turns out we could have been in laws at one point."

She frowned and cocked her head at me without saying anything and I turned to her completely. "You see your little brother Jakie and I were fucking like rabbits back in the day." I smirked watching her face go through a plethora of emotions. I leaned in close whispering into her ear, making sure there was the right amount of seductive breathiness to it. "I popped his little man cherry and we fucked all over la push. If I had stayed, who knows, maybe I would have been your sister in law."

I laughed at the disgusted noise she made and turned to look back at Lee, hoping it was enough to get the little fucker to run off in an emotional panic. I heard a snort and I looked back seeing her smirk. "I doubt that would have happened if you stayed. You see, my brother is chief and everyone in la push knows what a fucked up crazy slut you are, so there would be no way that he would have been with you for longer then it took to use you like the whore that you are."

Wow, nice.

I pulled my fist back and it was suddenly wrenched back behind me, my finger tips touching my spine. I growled bucking against the hold, but it was pointless. I looked back as saw that it was Captain Pretty-face and he was looking like he was in no mood for my shit, so I fought him hard. I saw Jared running up the hall way and suddenly instantly went limp and dropped to my knees and put my forehead to the floor.

Riot position at the hospital when the guys with the needles start moving in. You drop to your knees and put your forehead to the floor and it shows that you are lucid and able to cooperate so they don't have to stick you with the needle.

Jared grunted and sighed. "Just stake her back to the bedroom." He said, sounding tired.

Well, I almost had a problem free day.

**So you got find some things out about Swan's life in the hospital and her connection to another resident. a little respect was given out to for Rachel. Sweet, Don't forget to stop by our profile page and check out the 'The Home' FB page and if you haven't see it already, come and check out the video! Don't forget to review!**


	12. Leah 4

HELLO THERE! This is a story that is being coauthored by THREE awesome writers. There is **RealEyesRealizeRealLiez** who has written with me before so I can attest to her brilliance, even though she doesn't have anything posted on . **Kyla Lockhart** has 12 amazing stories on and who I have written with, as well. Then there is me, **Blacksheep Fiction**, whom you all know and at least tolerate. Each of us is writing for a different point of view and will sign each chapter o you are aware who wrote it! Enjoy!

**Leah**: Leah has had her share of run ins with the law, even stayed a stint at a mental facility, but now they have given her a chance at recovery at La Push Home for Women. It may not be what she was expecting, but it becomes everything she wants. (**RealEyesRealizeRealLiez)**

**Rachel:** After her father dies, she loses her grip on life and self control. She has shamed her brother, the only family she has left, and is now paying the consequences. In order to stay out of jail, she has to clean up her life and learn to stand on her own two feet again at La Push Home for Woman. What if the key to being good, is being a little bad? (**Kyla Lockhart)**

**Swan**: The ugliness in her past has brought her to irresponsible choices and violent, close to psychotic, behavior. By the grace of a judge that knew her now long gone family, she gets sent to La Push Home for Women on her very last chance to shape up and come to grips with what happened to her in the past. Two strangers become the only family she has and she doesn't even know it yet. (**Blacksheep Fiction)**

**(Signed: ****RealEyesRealizeRealLiez = Leah)  
**

Leah 4

There is a thick, caked layer of sand coating the insides of my eyelids, scratching and clawing at my corneas in protest when I try with all my might to will my eyes open, accompanied with the feeling of cotton filling my mouth absorbing any tiny trace of moisture that dare arise. These are the glorious feelings to which I am privy to wake with. The sound of a groan makes me stir even further in to consciousness and force back my lids, as painful a task as it is, to look around and find the source of the sound. To my surprise I find the darkened room completely void of any other beings from myself. It is then that I realize the groan must have come from me. Balling my hands at my sides it takes a world of effort for me to coerce my muscles in to cooperation. If for nothing else than to make it to my bathroom, brush my teeth and rid the cotton dryness from my mouth before coming back to collapse for a night of real sleep. That's not too much to ask, right?

Collecting my strength of will I roll to my side, which may sound to be a meager task to anyone not doped with a near-lethal dose of Ativan, but that's where my energy and stamina give out. For just a minute I lay there, content to be pissed off at the world, and stuck uncomfortably on my side while I make a mental note to kick the shrink's ass that stuck me with the damn syringe. Sighing in defeat I push myself back to lay on my back, landing with a groan, and stare at the ceiling through the cracks that are my half-open eyes.

With my eyes still fighting to hold off the sandy weighted lids, I notice the smallest beam of muted light dance in a line across my ceiling before it disappears again. My mind had not yet abandoned the thoughts on why or how light was dancing on my ceiling, as gracefully as a lopsided two-legged elephant, when I felt the shifting of my mattress. "Lee, what the fuck are you doing here?"

My eyes rolled in my head and I wanted to throw my arm over my eyes in an attempt to hide me from the ghost of my late roommate, "Why are you haunting me? You're dead, what are you trying to do? Drive me back into the fucking nuthouse?" Oh God. It's a hallucination; that has to be the only explanation there is. I'm hallucination now. It wouldn't be the first time Ativan has caused such reactions in me. Well, as long as I'm seeing dead people now, I might as well look up and face the music, theoretically.

I noticed the very typical behavior of her rolling her eyes at me and I was so focused on it that I was almost shocked when she grabbed my hand from where it lay on the bed, and put it to her face. "You moron, I am right here. I am not dead, how could you be touching me if I am dead?"

Was this some kind of damn joke that now I'm being taunted besides? If it was, it worked and I snapped on the apparition, jerking my hand out of her hold, "I have some pretty vivid fucking dreams, Bells."

There was the briefest of pauses before she sighed, "Okay, what did you tell me at the hospital when I was having night terrors?" Why? It's the question most predominant in my head, screaming for an answer as to why this is all happening. It took me so long to come to grips with everything that had happened, and now this is threatening for me to lose my shit. My dreams have never been quite _so _vivid and painfully accurate. The next thing she did punctuated that fact perfectly when she lifted my hand again and put it just an inch front of my face such that I have no choice but to look, and listen. "In dreams, you never have the correct amount of fingers," she explained as if I were a toddler needing to be spoke to in a slow, deliberate manner, "so look at your hand, do you see that? Five fingers."

I couldn't help it, she didn't leave me much of a choice, so I stared at my hand frowning as I counted my digits over and over, just to make sure. _One, two, three, four, five… One, two… _Holy shit! This really is my Bells, my best friend. A woman I'd grown to love and need in my life. A woman I have grieved and mourned, and even attempted suicide just to be with her again. The one person who knows every last thing a person, who isn't me, could know about me. The speed with which I jerked my hand away from her made her jump to her feet. "This isn't a dream. You're real! Here! Right now…"

As she sat back down on the edge of my bed, less reserved and unsure this time, she wore her trademark Cheshire, shit-eating grin, "I am here, right now."

"Holy shit." Words couldn't begin to explain the meaning and the timbre beneath my exclamation, and I know it, which makes me frown even harder as my hand reaches up to touch her arm. "But… the nurses said…at the hospital, you killed yourself."

I watched her smile, but shake her head sadly mulling over her words before she spoke them, "No, that was Rebecca. Becka got out and her family shunned her and she didn't get in with the work program. She started using again the second she got out from what I found out. She just… lost the game."

My heart sank and I weakly lifted a hand scrubbing it down my face and shaking my head, muttering under my breath, "Stupid bitch." Of the three of us that had been roomed together at the institute, Bex had seemed to be the most put together and with it. Damn, she played it off well enough to have both Bells and I convinced. There is a part of me, albeit an infinitesimal part but a part nonetheless, that wants to mourn all over new again, but the feeling of having been played makes that a difficult task to accept. The only thing I truly regret and feel grievances towards is the fact that I almost followed the bitch's sorry ass because I thought… No, it wasn't Bells. That much I need to get out of my head because she is here, with me, alive and well enough.

I watched her nod her head in agreement and grin back at me, "So they let you out finally?"

Trying to sit up so that I could bring Bells close to me and give her a long overdue hug, I pressed my elbows in to the mattress on either side of me and pushed up. I made it not even halfway before my arms gave back out again, the world spinning, and I laid back down closing my eyes and doing a bit a deep, labored breathing to fight off the wave of nausea. "Yeah, if you can call this place out."

I don't know what she was doing, but knowing her as well as I do I imagine she is nodding, or smirking, or something to that effect before I hear her response, "Looks like you got pick of the litter for a parole officer."

That just about summed it up. "You have no fucking clue," I snorted out and peeked a single eye open at her from under my forearm that is strewn over my face. A wide grin cracked my features and it actually pained me, I couldn't begin to think back to the last time I had smiled at all, much less grinned so wide.

I heard the creak of the door as it flew open before the growling voice barged in to the room, uninvited, "No, you obviously don't have any fucking clue if you are in here right now." The slam of the door followed _Sergeant Asshole's _arrival and I twisted my head to see that he was standing there looking as pissed off as ever. I groaned and rolled my eyes, lacing my free hand with Bells' where Quil couldn't see it, repositioning my arm back over my eyes. This is the last fucking thing I want to deal with right now. "What do you think you are doing in here?"

To my shock it was B that answered by bolting upright to stand on her feet after the smallest fraction of a second, and squared her shoulders to him, "Listen Captain Pretty," don't laugh, don't laugh Leah. Do. Not. Laugh at that nickname. "You don't scare me like you seem to think you do, so knock the tough guy shit out. I have been around people and places that would make your pretty little face crumble with tears." Now my shocked expression was turned to meet the back of her head, mouth falling agape and everything as she stood her ground and, what, threatened him? No, that wasn't a threat, especially coming from her. I know her well enough to understand that much.

When I finally closed my mouth again and turned my eyes over towards the door I saw Quil wearing a frigid, evil smirk on his lips that made my skin crawl, "That is so adorable that you think that your little stint in the Looney bin and jaunt through prison means that you are some tough bitch that has seen the world." As crazy as it is, I am beginning to feel like one of those characters in the cartoons that is stuck between two others while their head flies back and forth, side to side, as they watch the exchange taking place around them.

"You have no idea what I have seen or not seen you fucking glorified babysitter! If you want to see how fucking tough I am, come and try me you—" Bells' voice gave way to her anger that was quickly rising, and I know it too well.

"Pa fè l," I said softly from the bed. It has been far too long since I had spoken a word of my second language, Creole, but it all came flooding back to me upon registering Bells to be alive and well. "_Don't do it_," I repeated just as softly in the same foreign tongue. I saw B open her mouth to respond but I managed to cut her off with a simple shake of my head, "Jis pa, se pa yon valè li e li pa konprann nou." _Just don't, it's not worth it and he doesn't understand us_.

Bells sighed and nodded, and I knew then that I had hit the mark that I needed to find, I had gotten her to relax just enough that she wouldn't go off the handle on Quil. Instead, I pushed myself up slowly and carefully to watch when she turned and was looking back at him. "Okay hotshot, you win, but how about a scene like today doesn't fucking happen again, do you hear me?" Well, I did have her calm at one point, just seconds ago.

"You are seriously threatening me right now?" Swallowing the lump that built up in my throat I could plainly see that Quil was pissed off now. Opening my mouth to intervene before the two of them get in to a match of their words, Bells cut me off.

"Abso-fucking-lutely and I won't do it again because, if I hear her screaming for you to get off her again… I will hunt you down and slice your cock off your package and use it as a pencil to write Ginger Beer across your forehead." Quil was growling louder and louder, the sound bubbling through his entire being as she spoke.

The entire scene unfolding in front of me was too much and I can't help but giggle, "She will too!" The mere image of "Ginger Beer" being scrawled across Quil's forehead in any way, shape, or form just about has me in a laughing fit. But my laughter is stopped dead in its tracks like a train with the emergency brake pulled to derail the entire locomotive in the blink of an eye when Quil responded.

In two fast and heavy steps he closed the space between himself and Bells, grabbing her left wrist in a way that looked like he was going to take it upon himself and physically displace her from the room, but he stopped when he saw her wrist, where I have no doubt the matching tattoo we share is staring at him in a mocking manner, looking a thousand times bigger than it really is. My eyebrow lifted seeing how he stared at it, studying it, for a little bit before turning his look on me so fiercely I could have stumbled backwards had I been on my feet. Quil quickly let Bells' wrist go, keeping his eyes on me but spoke directly to Bells, "You need to leave. She has had a long day and I have a feeling tomorrow isn't going to be any shorter."

There was a question written all over Bells' face when she turned to look at me, one that I couldn't and wouldn't have an opportunity to answer right now even if I wanted to so I simply gave her a nod then watched her shape disappear to a silhouette in the doorway before finally disappearing. It wasn't even a full second after she was gone that I was already wishing she was back here, holding my hand, holding me and keeping me sane.

"We need to talk, Clearwater," Quil's formerly strict and authoritative voice broke the silence in a softer, approachable tone. Begrudgingly I looked away from the door and met his look head on, my brows furrowing together above my eyes as he moved with extreme caution towards me, his hands held open palms out facing me.

"What in God's name do you want to talk about at this hour, Sarge?" my tone was the exact opposite of his approachable, easy one. "Aren't you the one that just told B…" I stopped myself, knowing I am the only person able to call her anything other than by her chosen nickname, "Swan that I had a long day, no thanks to you, and tomorrow's going to be longer? Can't it wait? I'd like some non-drug induced sleep, if you don't mind." My temper was edging and threatening to escape my grasp, my eyes narrowing on his features.

Quil sighed and gave an uncharacteristic roll of his eyes at me but kept his hands up in surrender. "Yes, I did tell her that. No, it can't wait. Yes, you will get some restful sleep." He paused just long enough to quirk his brow and grab a breath before he carried on. "And you can cut the _'Sarge'_ crap, Leah."

The way he used my real name brought me up short, even speechless. He had answered all my questions, which I had meant to be rhetorical, honestly, in one swoop and yet the way my name sounded coming from his lips was what made me sit up and pay attention in a figurative sense. Reaching behind me I grabbed my one pillow and tossed in on my lap then fluffed the second pillow behind my back to serve as a prop against the headboard of my bed. Flopping back in to the pillow I gathered the one from my lap and pulled it against my stomach, crossing my arms in front of it, "Alright, I'm listening…"

I am not a fan of how long Quil stays quiet and unmoving, the only signs of life in him being the way he presses his fingers together and steeples them in front of him resting his chin on them. I can almost hear the wheels in his head turning, mulling over whatever it is that he wants to say. Here I had thought that if it was so important that it couldn't wait for morning, that it would be right on the tip of his tongue. I'd steeled myself in preparation for the next tongue-lashing I'd be getting because Bells showed up in my room. "You have to know, Leah." My brows pull together even further, a million different way that this sentence could be finished, and none of them are really anything that I want to hear right now. "There are...," he paused as if he were thinking carefully about how to say it again, "reasons. None that are easily explained away, but reasons behind…"

"Stop right there, Quil." I put a hand up as my shield. Shielding my self from who knows what the hell was going to follow all of that. "Just please, stop. I don't want to hear it right now."

I was floored when Quil's hand wrapped around my wrist and lowered my hand, my shield out of his way so he could lean closer to me. "You may not want to hear anything, but like I said, you have to know this, Leah. I promise you, it's a game changer."

I stared at him, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks as hot as the natural blush you get from too many hours spent in the summer's sun before I yanked my hand away and leveled him with a glare. "I said no." Retucking my arm around my middle and folding it, I sat stiff as a board just waiting.

"I am not going anywhere, Leah. I'm not going away, no matter how big of a fit you pitch. I'm here because I chose… No, I _choose_ to be here looking after you. My choice. I chose you." Quil's eyes, always the portal in to his soul, danced with the blazing emotions of his words. In a slow-motion and uncertain kind of way he lifted his hand to brush a piece of hair that had fallen in front of my face aside, "I'm not going anywhere this time." Seconds, maybe a minute or more passed before I was able to form any kind of connection from my brain to the rest of me, but I was interrupted by Quil gently prodding me with his words, "Say something."

"Fuck you, Quil." Shaking my head I start to push myself off the bed to make some sort of escape but the lingering effects of the drugs have my extremities still feeling sluggish and keep me grounded to my mattress which only makes me more upset. The sting of my eyes warns of betraying tears threatening to spill. Grounding my teeth together I throw an arm straight out, pointing a long slender digit at the door. "Get out. I'm tired and I want to sleep, so kindly fuck off and get the hell out of my room. Now."

The tiniest glimmers of victory flashes in my mind when Quil's expression actually reflects the hurt I've inflicted, the hurt continuing to resonate through him when his hands return to the surrender posture as his protection while he backs his way out of the room. "I'll be here in the morning. Sleep well, Leah." A growl-like roar built within me, all the way from deep in my belly only to finally escape after Quil pulled the door closed tight. Taking the pillow from on my lap I launch it, with impressive strength, and feel slightly more satisfied when it collides with the things on top of the dresser and send them crashing to the ground before it hits the door with a thud.

After all these years of trying to recover, how am I to be expected to make any gains with that lingering over my head like a loaded storm cloud ready to cascade down on me with no more than a moment's notice? Flopping back in to my bed, I grab up my pillow from behind my head and hold it to my face to muffle the screamed profanities I have in honor of Quil's profession of feelings.

I had screamed myself to sleep at some point last night but once I was out, I was truly out cold and not to be woken by anything. When the pillow I'd sent through space smacked me in the ass, that happened to be up in the air with how my legs were curled under me in a fetal position throughout the night, I jumped lifting my head from the mattress and sending the other pillow that was burying my head to the floor. "What do you want? I'm trying to sleep here." My voice came out pathetically whiney, but honestly, you don't wake a sleeping woman. Any idiot knows that.

"Get up, get dressed, and let's go. We've got a meeting, Clearwater." Bossy, working Quil was back in full force and I am more than thankful for that. "You've got five minutes to get yourself ready, I let you sleep in. We'll get food after. Come on. Chop. Chop."

"Alright, alright, Jesus Christ, I'm awake." Like a little child being nagged by her mother, I huffed and threw what little amount of blankets I still had on me to the floor and got myself up. Yawning and stretching as I crossed the room to my small bathroom I grabbed at random clothing I crossed along the way. I made quick work of brushing my teeth and combing my fingers through my hair, that was standing in a million different directions, enough so that I could pull the front half back in a clip. My natural, ethnic curls lying haphazardly over my shoulders. With my toothbrush still in my mouth I managed to step in to my loose-fitting jeans and jump to get them over the bubble of my butt so that I could fasten the button closure on them. Without a care that Quil is present I shrugged out of my tank-top I'd slept in and pulled on a fresh one, at least by the sniff test it is fresh, then pulled on my long sweater, and left it to hang open in front. Turning back to face the room and the eyes on me I gestured to the door, stepping in to flip flops as I did, "Alright, ready. Let's go get this shit over with."

Without a word Quil lead the way, all businesslike again, down to the basement meeting room where we are the first ones to arrive. Parking my ass on the couch when I'm told to, I pull out one of my cigarettes and light up, ignoring the glare he gives me, and sit quietly as some other hardass brings his girl in and seats her on the opposite end of the couch from me, leaving a space between us. Great. Looking over the three chairs in front of the couch I deduce that there is still one more person coming to join our little coffee clutch session, I can't wait to find out who that just might be.

"Ou fukin bata! Ou pi bon mete m 'desann kounye a oswa konsa ede m', Bondye mwen pral rele ke ou yo ap eseye vyole m'!" I heard the Creole flying from Bells' mouth and flew out of my seat on the couch as soon as my brain translated the words, "_You fucking bastard! You better put me down now or so help me God I will scream that you are trying to rape me_!" Quil's hand was on my shoulder pushing me back down in to my seat just before I saw Bells being parked harshly on her ass next me and the other girl on the couch. Instinctively I reached over and put a hand on her knee in a soothing manner to calm her. "What the fuck, Mike?"

"That seems to be the question of the moment," I snorted and shook my head offering her a cigarette from my pack. Quil had mentioned some kind of meeting this morning, but this is nothing like what I had in mind when he said it.

This scenario playing out before us and around us visibly pissed all of us girls off, but it was Bells that broke the silence with the plaguing question on all our minds, "Alright guys, let hear this. What the fuck is going on?"

In unison, all three guys looked at each other as if they were passing some message amongst themselves before they all, once again, uniformly looked back at us. It was the parole officer that I haven't met yet, except for when he was helping to separate me and Quil last night that stepped forward slightly, whipping one of the three chairs in line in front of us backwards and sitting on it as leisurely as you would at a sporting event, "Talo …"

"Ha! I told you she was the Talo!" Bells shrieked triumphantly looking at Mike, and I could see the way his lips look to twitch fighting to keep from smiling. I just simply snorted a laugh at her enthusiasm and leaned back in to the couch cushion, chewing my thumbnail painfully clear down to the skin.

The officer speaking only stopped long enough to glare at Bells, and then he turned back to the third chick and continued, "Talo, I know you think this place won't help and you want to be home, but just look at how that meeting with the shrink went. Could you do that all day everyday? Without me or Sue or anything else as a buffer between you and your brother?" This has to be some sort of a joke, now I know it. They didn't all really gather the three of us girls here together because one pathetic bitch needs friends to help her keep her behavior in check, did they?

My eyes danced their way down in the girl's direction just soon enough that I caught the shake of her head. Something about her made my heart want to break for her, but I can't place it, so naturally I continue watching her, studying her even as her parole officer continues to drone on, "Good, now I know these men here, I work with them so from now on; all three of us are not your individual parole officers. Not according to us. All three of us are ALL of your parole officers."

As soon as the words where out of his mouth, all three of us girls jolted forward, looking doe-eyed at the men. "What?!" The shock in all of our voices was deafening, but I'm almost certain that mine was a result of something completely different than the other two girls.

"That is right kids, since the three of you seem to be unable to deal with NOT getting into trouble with each other; you have now sealed the deal on three wardens." Quil was the one explaining now, looking cool as a cucumber with his hands pushed in to his jeans' pockets and a triumphant smirk on his lips. My eyes narrow on him skeptically the longer they stay locked on him. What is the point to all of this? Honestly, we live in a house full of counselors and PO's, how is this any different or any kind of special arrangement?

Bells snapped before anyone else could, "Are you fucking kidding me? Mike, this is bullshit and you know it. I don't need three baby sitters." She then turned on Quil and narrowed her eyes. "This was your fucking idea, because you get your rocks off by torturing us girls." Groaning I scrub a hand down my face in fear for how he will respond to that one, fearful for Bells, that is.

The third parole officer and Bells' both coughed which stole my attention from everything else. My eyes glare daggers at the pair of them, wanting to know exactly what part of this they are finding funny, and if that funny part includes my fragile state from last night. If that is the case, heads will roll. Quil was remarkably calm in his response, considering how he has been handling shit lately. "You have almost killed people on four separate occasions. You have a blatant disregard for rules, seeing how you snuck into my charge's room last night and on top of everything else, I have a serious inquiry on just how close you are with your parole officer."

I just sat there and blinked like a fool whose mouth hangs open on a regular basis. Shock may be an appropriate way to describe it, but it mixes easily with the sense of relief settling itself in my belly. My shock is renewed again when Mike bellows, "Swan, chill the fuck out. I can't be here all the time and when I am not, they are right, you need to be looked after."

The whole business of being looked after by others is sounding better and better with every time the words caressed the shell of my ear. "Well, I may be the only one that is perfectly fine with this arrangement." The look Mike gave me with his raised brow made me grin. Shooting a wink in his direction I shrugged and went on, "However, I still wouldn't wish _Sergeant_ here on anyone, not even my worst enemy." Of all people, I wouldn't wish Quil's harsh ways on Bells, or the pathetic Talo girl, whose name I still haven't learned.

Perhaps I could have chosen to word it differently, but the look and teeth-flashing grin I get tells me that Quil isn't entirely pissed off and ready to haul my ass over his shoulder like I was afraid he might. "You, Clearwater, are here because it is obvious that I and you have shit to get through, so your head-quack thinks it would be a good idea if I wasn't all present in your recovery process. If I comply, I need someone to be watching you while I am not here."

"That is the biggest cop-out I have ever heard." I snapped back. "You would never do what some fucking shrink told you to do." My blood is literally boiling with just how outrageous this all sounds. Despite practicing some deep, cleansing breathing like Jasper taught me, I am ready to launch myself at the meathead for thinking he is being funny bringing that shit up here when it is a blatant lie.

All he could manage was a sigh and to pinch the bridge of his nose, his tone slow and pointed as if I were a child he was talking to, "I got orders because of a call that your fucking queer shrink put in to my department."

Jasper ratted Quil out? That was it; I burst out laughing falling back in to the cushion of the couch holding my stomach, only frustrating him further to growl at me with an advancing step. "Look," the third parole officer intervened, "we have worked with Sue to make it so that all chores, fieldtrips and practically everything else that is to be done while you three are in this house will be done together."

"The only time you are excused is when an individual parole officer or your assigned shrink pulls one of you away."

"Sa se bullshit nèt sou tout pwen." _This is complete bullshit_.

Both Bells and I responded in the exact same way, in the exact same instant; snapping our heads to look where the words have come from. The 'Talo' chick jumped in return, probably because we scared the shit out of her. I lifted a brow, growing even more curious about the woman that I was now sentenced to be spending all of me and Bells' time together with.

Bells laughed hard and I couldn't help but ask. "Èske ou trè enfliyan?" _Are you fluent_? I looked between the two awaiting the response. Honestly I'm still in a bit of shock that this could very well be our easy way out of the arrangement.

As soon as I saw the nodding answer from 'Talo' my mind was made up. Grinning wide, B leaned closer to both us girls, giving a sideways glance to the line of men, "Byen, paske m' ap ki pou di osi lontan ke sa a kontra avèk twa gardiens dure, nou pale pa gen anyen nan Angle." _Good, because I say that for as long as this deal with three babysitters lasts, we speak nothing of English_.

If the men want to play a game and force us all to create some type of bond and friendship, well, two sides can play that game. And we girls can be far better at it!

_**(PS: "Ginger Beer" is a term used in prison for Transsexual... the more you know. ) Don't forget to review :)** _


	13. Rachel 5

_HELLO THERE! This is a story that is being coauthored by THREE awesome writers. There is **RealEyesRealizeRealLiez** who has written with me before so I can attest to her brilliance, even though she doesn't have anything posted on . **Kyla Lockhart** has 12 amazing stories on and who I have written with, as well. Then there is me, **Blacksheep Fiction**, whom you all know and at least tolerate. Each of us is writing for a different point of view and will sign each chapter o you are aware who wrote it! Enjoy!_

_**Leah**: Leah has had her share of run ins with the law, even stayed a stint at a mental facility, but now they have given her a chance at recovery at La Push Home for Women. It may not be what she was expecting, but it becomes everything she wants. (**RealEyesRealizeRealLiez)**_

_**Rachel:** After her father dies, she loses her grip on life and self control. She has shamed her brother, the only family she has left, and is now paying the consequences. In order to stay out of jail, she has to clean up her life and learn to stand on her own two feet again at La Push Home for Woman. What if the key to being good, is being a little bad? (**Kyla Lockhart)**_

_**Swan**: The ugliness in her past has brought her to irresponsible choices and violent, close to psychotic, behavior. By the grace of a judge that knew her now long gone family, she gets sent to La Push Home for Women on her very last chance to shape up and come to grips with what happened to her in the past. Two strangers become the only family she has and she doesn't even know it yet. (**Blacksheep Fiction)**_

_**(Signed: Kyla Lockheart = Rachel)**_

Rachel 5

"What are you doing here?" Lahote set me down on my feet inside Dr. McCarty's office for my one on one. Jake stood with the Dr smiling at me. The anger in my tone sucked the positive vibes right out of the room.

"I asked him to come. I think a family session is in need." The doc spoke for Jake and nodded for Lahote to leave, but I grabbed his arm shaking my head. "I don't want this. I requested no family sessions until I was ready. It was agreed by my other therapist." Lahote looked at me then to the guys and sighed.

"This is out of my jurisdiction Talo." The regret was evident as he backed toward the door opening it. When I looked back to Jake and the Doc they were whispering to one another. I covered my face feeling caged in. "Jake don't force this on me. I thought we had an understanding."

" We did. But this isn't exactly what you think. We will be doing the talking." Jake walked over to me trying to be comforting, but there was an uneven awkward edge to his tone that freaked me out. Whatever it is I was not ready for it. I didn't need any bad news when I was just starting to get the hang of all this.

"Talking about what exactly?" I asked inching towards the door. I didn't notice Lahote still standing there until I bumped into him. His hands rested on my shoulders then slowly turned me around to face them. "I won't stay unless he does." I surprised even my self when the demand for my PO to be present flew from my mouth. Both Jake and the Doc nodded agreeing and Lahote stood at the back of the room not saying a word. Something about him being there was comforting.

"Rachel, as you know we have had quite a few sessions now, in which during I have closely evaluated you." I slowly sat down trying to understand exactly what Dr McCarty was trying to get at. Jake was looking at me with his hands pressed together, pushed against his face, his nose buried between the small creases of his hands. "I have come to the conclusion in my professional opinion that you are Bi-Polar. Actually, the correct term would be server Bi-Polar disorder."

"_WHAT?_" I shoot up out my seat shaking my head waving my arms in front of me. "You are on crack! There is nothing wrong with me like that. My god, all I did was take pills and now I am a nut case?!" I didn't even care that Jake seemed disgusted by my reaction, I was not going to be labeled crazy for the rest of my life for getting high a few times.

"I believe that your drug abuse has triggered it. For the most part, Jake has recalled you as being short tempered growing up and your outburst during out last session were clear signs." I could swear he almost seemed amused while he explained his bullshit diagnoses.

I looked to my brother with betrayal for his part in this. "Jake? You agree with him?" I couldn't believe he would do this to me. How could my own brother believe this crap?

"Rachel, you have a lot of mood swings. You're either extremely happy, beyond pissed, or so sad that you would attempt take your own life. When dad died something inside you snapped. You've changed sis." I could see the concern in his face and at the time, I didn't care for his concern.

"This isn't your fault, Talo" Said a voice behind me. I had forgotten Lahote was in the room and I looked back at him frowning realizing that everyone in this room thought I was a nut case. I could do this one of two ways. Option one being flip out, cussing them all out proving to them the very point that I am trying to negate, that I am crazy. Or two, I could make them all look like a bunch of dick-less assholes, who have no fucking clue what they are talking about. I smiled sweetly at all three of them and stood up calmly.

"I can see why you all would come to this conclusion. I have not been exactly sane the past few months. I will comply with everything and anything you need from me." I could have sworn Lahote coughed a laugh. My brow arched glancing back at him daring him to say something against me. All he did was wink at me fold his arms, amused with my  
calm behavior.

"That is great Rachel, wow. I was honestly worried this was going to send you into—"

I cut Jake off fighting against myself not to ball my hands into fist and punch the stupid relieved grin off his face. "A bitch fit? Jakey, I get why you are quick to join in with the Quack… I mean doc, but I think maybe you're having a hard time dealing with your own issues at the moment. "I smiled at his confused face and went on. "Like the fact you slept with that psychotic bitch who popped your um… what did she call it?" I used my fingers as quotes keeping my tone calm and steady. "Man Cherry? Not that I really what to know, but what kind of kinky stuff are you into? "

I just kept that smile plastered on my face, giggling to myself while his eyes narrowed as he took a step closer to me. He could say I have a short fuss all he wants but Jacob Black's fuse would always light up in flames quicker then mine. "Watch yourself Rachel. You don't know that girl or our history." The quiet hiss behind his words assured me I had him. I just had to pinch the nerve a little harder to make him snap like a twig. Game over. Check mate. Win.

"Isn't she my age? Wow, what is she, a child molester? Gross. Maybe you should be the one talking to the good Doctor here or better yet, get checked out for STDs. I mean from the way she talked about it, I would bet you were not her first."

Jacob shook his head and clenched his jaw. "She is the same age as me and why are we even talking about this?"

I felt Lahote move closer behind me leaning down whispering in my ear. "Knock it off before you make it worse." I looked up at him with an innocent smile, but I could feel the devilish glare flickering in my eyes.

"Rachel, I know what you are doing and that does not work in a case like yours." The Dr. McCarty tried to speak as if he had some sort of authority over me. I turned to face him shrugging my shoulders. "I am only proving a point."

" And what point is that, Rachel?" The doctor questioned curiously as me scribbled down in his note pad.

I put back on my sweet voice and looked directly at the doctor. "Well for one, my brother couldn't find himself a nice girl to loose it to, so he went for the town slut."

It was written all over Jake's face, which made me grin with triumph. Snap. Win. " Damn it Rachel! What the fuck is wrong with you? We are trying to help you and get you back to the way you used to be and you go pulling stupid fucking shit like this! How dare you bring someone into your shit storm just because you can't come to reality that you are not perfect?"

Snap. Lose. "Hold the fuck up, I am the first person to say I am not perfect. Why are you so pushy about me being how I was? Did you ever stop and think, hey maybe that wasn't her and she is just now being herself?" I snapped back loosing at my own game.

"How were you not ever yourself? You had ever opportunity in the world handed to you. You always had everything you could ever want. Why are you acting like you had something taken from you?" He just didn't get it. He never would, even if I spelled it out for him and spoke really slow. I just turned to walk away, but Lahote's hard chest knocked me back a few steps and his dangerous glare made me shiver. He took my wrist, moving me behind him.

"Think about one thing Jacob." Lahote said, his glare moving between Jake and the Doctor. "She was the chief's daughter. Her every move was watched, judged, and talked about. If she wasn't perfect, you bet your ass the whole town was gossiping about it. Try being yourself under that amount of pressure." Lahote opened the door, ignoring when Dr. McCarty called out about not being done yet, and led me down the hall, but not directly to my room like I assumed was going to happen.

"I am normal. I am not Bi-Polar." I muttered more to myself then anyone else as I followed his lead. Lahote looked down at me, stopping in front of a door. I leaned against it and he stretched his arms up and leaning forward and catching himself on the door looking down at me with a kind smile.

"Listen, you are a little bi-polar, but truthfully I think everyone is bi-polar to some degree." My lips parted to protest, but he quickly put a finger over them, which I could have licked, but luckily I did have _some_ sort of self-control. "You need to get along with some of the other girls here. I am not saying be BFF's, but I want to see you have girls to confided in and hangout with. I know you say you don't like some, but I know if you would give it a chance you would have fun with them. That is why I set this up. You trust me right?"

I let out a loud sigh dropping my head back on the wall looking up into his dark eyes seeing the sincerity in them. My hands moved to his shoulders we both stayed silent for a long moment. I had become lost in the enchanting world of mystery that is Paul Lahote's eyes. I kept telling myself to speak, but I just couldn't get any words out. Lahote shut his eyes dropping his head like he was ashamed of himself. "I'll make a deal with you…" I finally got the words out, but they were not the ones I had planned to speak.

"What kind of deal?" Lahote pushed himself off the wall putting space between us, I was waiting for his eyes to once again find mine, but he avoiding looking directly at me.

"Let me call you Paul and I'll go in and behave myself." I don't know it bothered me so much that he didn't allow me to call him by his first name but it did, more and more every day. Lahote eyes snapped up at me he looked puzzled scratching his scruffy beard. "Why does it matter what you call me?"

" Because it shows that you trust me." I whispered, being honest. Being so formal with him and still being expected to share such intimate details about me and parts of my life made me feel like he didn't really trust me. I know I was just a charge to him, but I always hear all the other girls calling their POS by first name and I didn't understand why I couldn't with him.

"Alright, I do trust you and I guess we are past the whole professional crap huh?" I could feel him grin but I didn't look up because I knew my smile would give me away. Instead I just turned around opening the door to the room where my hand picked friends would be walking in the small room playing out different scenarios in my head.

"Um…?" I turned to face him confused. "So where are these girls you desperately want me to get along with Paul?" He chuckled pointing to the couch for me to sit down. He pulled up a metal fold up chair and dragged it closer, sitting next to me shaking his head amused. "They will be here. They are not as easy as you are and they tend to fight their POs on just about everything. Just wait patiently, Talo."

Once everyone had finally entered the room I sat sitting as far away from the other two as I could manage on the couch crossing my arms in a pout. I was seriously reconsidering this deal. Now that I think about it, I can go back to calling him Lahote. I don't need friends. Especially not friends like these particularly crazy ones. The new one that was fist fighting naked with her P.O. yesterday and low and behold, my favorite slut was in here too, coming into the room courtesy of her P.O. physically carrying her.

Paul walked over taking a seat in the chair in front of me. "Talo—"

"Ha! I told you she was Talo!" My eyes rolled hearing the slut brag about figuring out who I was. Paul looked over at her with a mean glare before turning his attention back to me, speaking softly. "Talo, I know you think this place won't help and you want to be home, but just look at how that meeting with the Doctor went. Could you do that all day everyday? Without me or sue or anything else as a buffer between you and your brother?"

I knew he was right but I wasn't ready to admit it out loud. I took a moment, but agreed with a slight nod of my head. "Good, now I know these men here, I work with them so from now on all three of us are not your individual parole officers. Not according to us. All three of us are ALL of your parole officers."

"What?!" All three of us sounded shocked and pissed. I was slightly jealous to share my new friend with the other two. Especially Swan. I have seen her with her PO she practically begs him to fuck her. The other girl, Leah or Lee, just looked mean, like she had bitch written all over her face, meaning she will challenge Paul and take his attention away.  
Lahote was my parole officer but I felt like he was also my friend. The only one I had left in this planet.

"That is right kids, since the three of you seem to be unable to deal with NOT getting into trouble with each other you have now sealed the deal on three wardens." This had to be some sort of joke. He was not seriously going to let these two assholes have a say on my outcome?

Swan sat up glaring at her PO who would barely look at her. It was easy to say who was really in control there. "Are you fucking kidding me? Mike, this is bullshit and you know it. I don't need three baby sitters." Swan turned her glare, a more hatful and scary one, to Lee's PO. I couldn't help, but to grin watching her call him out on his shit. "This was your fucking idea, because you get your rocks off by torturing us girls."

I watched her scream at the man, he didn't even blink. I thought Paul was a big Jerk but this guy would be a nightmare to have to deal with. Why would Lahote willingly do this to me?

His eyes narrowed and his tone dropped to a hard powerful almost growl. "You have almost killed people on four separate occasions." Good information to have. "You have a blatant disregard for rules, seeing how you snuck into my charges room last night and on top of everything else, I have a serious inquiry on just how close you are with your parole officer." Swan was on her feet in a hot second.

When Mike pushed her back down I found myself shifting in my seat, getting angry for her. These three dicks must get off on the power to control us. Not letting us have a say in anything we do. What was the point of coming here if it's worst then prison would be? "Swan, chill the fuck out. I can't be here all the time and when I am not, they are  
right, you need to be looked after."

Lee seemed bored with the argument and to be honest somewhat relieved. But then again if I had her PO full time, I wouldn't mind the change up either. "Well I may be the only one that is perfectly fine with this arrangement." She said winking at Mike. "However, I still wouldn't wish _Sergeant_ here on anyone, not even my worst enemy."

" You, Clearwater, are here because it is obvious that I and you have shit to get through, so your headquack thinks it would be a good idea if I wasn't all present in your recovery process. If I comply, I need someone to be watching you while I am not here." My brow arched at the way he talked down to her, shaking my head not agreeing with any of  
this. How was any of it so called recovery?

"That is the biggest cop-out I have ever heard." She snapped back. "You would never do what some fucking shrink told you to do."

The discussion was taking a nasty turn I kicked my foot out hitting Paul who looked at me confused. I was ticking my head to the side trying to silently ask him to step in to help and not sit there grinning like an idiot watching a good soap opera. "I got orders because of a call that your fucking queer shrink put in to my department." Quil said, finally coming out with the truth.

"Look, we have worked with Sue to make it so that all chores, fieldtrips, and practically everything else that is to be done while you three are in this house, will be done together."

Mike nodded, giving us all a authorities three second glance. "The only time you are excused is when an individual parole officer or your assigned shrink pulls one of you away."

"Sa se bullshit nèt sou tout pwen." _This is complete bullshit_. I mutter sure that no one would understand huffing sitting back in my seat crossing my arms when suddenly both girls where staring at me with huge shit eating grins.

"Èske ou trè enfliyan?" _Are you fluent_? Swan asked with a laugh looking back at Lee. I nodded grinning having an idea where this was leading.

"Byen, paske m' ap ki pou di osi lontan ke sa a kontra avèk twa gardiens dure, nou pale pa gen anyen nan Angle." _Good, because I say that for as long as this deal with three babysitters lasts, we speak nothing of English_. I nodded fast smiling loving the idea. When I glanced to Paul he was watching intently trying to figure out what the hell was going on between the three of us.

"Don't you dare look at me like that you trader." I spat out at Lahote I felt let down by him, like all the so called progress we made in trust was a bunch of bullshit. "Talo, knock it off. You said you—"

I cut him off standing up not even realizing everyone was now watching us. "What? Trust you _**Paul**_?! I did I trusted you not to throw me to some psycho wolves!" I pointed to Quil. "That one there beats his charges, like he did Lee the other night. She was screaming like he was going to rape her. You think I am safe with someone like that? Or how about Mr. Smooth over there?" I said nodding to Mike. "You think he's going to be able to keep his dick in his pants long enough to help me fucking recover? You're not supposed to just pawn me off like some burden you piece of shit! It's your job, isn't it? Isn't that what you keep fucking telling me, you lying bastard?!" I don't know at what point I started to yell but it must have been when Paul actually dragged me out the room. All I know is one minute we are in that damn room and the next outside on the porch, away from the front doors.

"Are you calm enough to talk like a normal adult?" Lahote was leaning against the railing with his head hung down, not looking at me.

I shook my head still angry at him. "I didn't realize I was too much for you to handle on your own. You have to go and call in bigger dicks to fuck me over." I snapped bringing both my hands to my scalp and pulling at my hair, feeling way to many emotions at once.

Lahote charged at me pinning me to the wall with his body. Everything about his movements said anger, but he let out a breath and there it was again...The worry, the concern.

He cupped my cheeks, looking into my eyes searchingly and shaking his head. "No. Talo I did this to help you, please try to see that. I did this because in some points of our—" He paused stumped for words he just stopped, pressing his forehead to mine once again making my heart break for him. I wanted to hug him, but I know the second I did he would pull away. "I did this because I can handle you, but as much as I don't want to admit this you have a way of handling me too." He backed away turning away from me planting his hands on the deck railing leaning back then pushing himself forward. I watched his right side up pushup as I puzzled over trying to figure out what that he meant.

"You have had a long day Talo. Get some rest. I will see you tomorrow." He said and walked away without even looking back at me. I couldn't speak even if I wanted to. I just walked to my room in a confused state trying to decipher his last comment.

How is it that I handle him? Why are his panties in a bunch over it? Is it because I can relate to him or because he actually sees me as a human and not a file? I am not a file and either is Lee, or Swan. They might be rude as hell and bitchy but we are human. No one should treat us any differently.

In fact I think that is a lesson these boys will have to learn.

_**Rutro, I think the ladies are finally working together... i don't know if this could be good or bad.. but i do know it will be fun!**_


	14. Swan 5

_**HELLO THERE! This is a story that is being coauthored by THREE awesome writers. There is RealEyesRealizeRealLiez who has written with me before so I can attest to her brilliance, even though she doesn't have anything posted on . Kyla Lockhart has 12 amazing stories on and who I have written with, as well. Then there is me, Blacksheep Fiction, whom you all know and at least tolerate. Each of us is writing for a different point of view and will sign each chapter o you are aware who wrote it! Enjoy!**_

_**Leah: Leah has had her share of run ins with the law, even stayed a stint at a mental facility, but now they have given her a chance at recovery at La Push Home for Women. It may not be what she was expecting, but it becomes everything she wants. (RealEyesRealizeRealLiez)**_

_**Rachel: After her father dies, she loses her grip on life and self control. She has shamed her brother, the only family she has left, and is now paying the consequences. In order to stay out of jail, she has to clean up her life and learn to stand on her own two feet again at La Push Home for Woman. What if the key to being good, is being a little bad? (Kyla Lockhart)**_

_**Swan: The ugliness in her past has brought her to irresponsible choices and violent, close to psychotic, behavior. By the grace of a judge that knew her now long gone family, she gets sent to La Push Home for Women on her very last chance to shape up and come to grips with what happened to her in the past. Two strangers become the only family she has and she doesn't even know it yet. (Blacksheep Fiction)**_

_**(Signed: Blacksheepfiction = Swan)**_

Swan 5

"You have to take responsibility for your own part in this!" Jared was yelling, literally yelling like I couldn't fucking hear him.

"I was helping Sue with gathering the rest of the group up to their rooms, how am I supposed to watch her and do that?" Mike yelled back. They had been doing this for a while. They sent me to my room like a child while they argued in Jared's room like divorcing parents.

"You realize you don't need to watch me like a two year old?" I said to no one in particular, not as if they could hear me anyways.

"I am sure a woman who has been running this house for over 20 years is able to run off a few residents to their rooms!" Jared yelled back.

"Well where the fuck were you? Huh, where were you when shit went down and I was helping out the house? In here, with your books?" Mike challenged. I don't know what kind of response was made but Mike scoffed. "Yeah, that is what I thought. Try being involved with something other then fucking books and files and I guarantee you that you will reach her a lot faster!"

I heard boots approaching my room and I stood up fast and watched Mike enter my room again. He walked to me and grabbed my wrist pulling me with him as he headed for the door. I didn't say anything as he dragged me through the house and down stairs. They must have been arguing for a while because the house was practically empty and quiet. We hit the porch and started for the stairs and I hissed at him "Mike, where are we going?"

He stopped and let me go scrubbing his face. "I don't know, just away from that room before I punched your shrink in the face."

I giggled and sat on the steps pulling out a smoke, lighting it and handing it to Mike. I know he didn't often smoke, but he looked like tonight he probably needed it. He took it without arguing and took a long drag. I lit myself one and looked up at him. "What's up Mike, what is going on?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Your shrink seems to think that I should be 100% baby sitting you or else not be at the house as often as I am."

I frowned. "I just told him today that you are the only friend I have, how is keeping you away constructive?"

Mike shrugged and flicked his smoke offering a hand up, which I took. "I am going to go home before I change my mind on the shrink punching."

I grinned up at him. "Alright Mike, I will see you tomorrow."

He rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head. "I actually have something to do tomorrow." I frowned and nodded. "Alright, next day then."

He nodded and looked undecided for a moment before leaning forward and kissing my forehead. I had to smile a little as he walked away so fast it looked like he had a sudden case of diarrhea that he had to get home to take care of.

I watched him drive away before I headed back into the house. I wonder if he wasn't coming tomorrow because of Jared. What could Jared have said to Mike to make him stay away?

I was so busy thinking this over I didn't notice the darkness of the house until I reached the top of the stairs. The eerie pitch that was dotted with little slivers of light coming out from underneath each room's door. I slowly made my way along the hallway feeling the childish paranoia of what lurks in the shadows was quickly coming over me.

There was the sound of someone opening a door and the flood of light filled the hallway. I am not sure why I was compelled to hide, but I did, ducking into the upstairs common room behind one of the old looking recliner chairs. Heavy foot steps headed down the hall and I peeked as best as I could around the huge chair.

"No, she said bells." Leah's parole officer, Capt. Pretty said as he walked past the room. "I didn't know if she was losing it again or it meant something until the woman that was standing out side the rooms watching it all happen, started shit with another resident. I found out from her therapist that her name is Isabella…"

I watched him go by and narrowed my eyes, slipping back down the hall and into Lee's room. I closed the door as quietly as possible and looked around the room. There on the bed was Lee, her eyes were half open and she was groaning. I quickly made my way to her side and sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at her. "Lee, what the fuck are you doing here?"

She looked up at me like, but she didn't really see me. Her hand went up then dropped to her side again with a heavy flop. "Why are you haunting me? You're dead, what are you trying to do? Drive me back into the fucking nuthouse?"

I rolled my eyes at her and grabbed her hand putting it to my face. "You moron, I am right here. I am not dead, how could you be touching me if I am dead?"

"I have some pretty vivid fucking dreams, Bells." She snapped, jerking her hand away.

I sighed. "Okay, what did you tell me at the hospital when I was having night terrors?" I lifted her hand again and put it in front of her face. "In dreams, you never have the correct amount of fingers. So look at your hand, do you see that? Five fingers."

She stared at her hand frowning and then jerked so fast it made me jump to my feet. "This isn't a dream. You're real, here right now."

I grinned sitting again. "I am here, right now."

"Holy shit." She frowned touching my arm. "But… the nurses said…at the hospital, you killed yourself."

I smiled, but shook my head sadly. "No, that was Rebecca. Becka got out and her family shunned her and she didn't get in with the work program. She started using again the second she got out from what I found out. She just…" I took a breath. "Lost the game."

Lee scrubbed her face and shook her head, muttering under her breath. "Stupid bitch."

I nodded in agreement, but then grinned back at her. "So they let you out finally?"

She tried to sit up, but quickly changed her mind lying back down with her eyes closed, breathing deeply. I felt for her, coming off of Adivan sucks. "Yeah if you can call this place out."

I nodded, even though she had her eyes closed and couldn't see me. "Looks like you got pick of the litter for a parole officer."

She snorted peeking an eye open at me. "You have no fucking clue."

"No, you obviously don't have any fucking clue if you are in here right now." Growled a voice behind us which was followed by the slam of the door. Capt. Pretty was standing there looking very angry, although I am entirely convinced that it was his normal look. "What do you think you are doing in here?"

I stood, my shock having worn off, and faced him fully. "Listen Captain Pretty, you don't scare me like you seem to think you do, so knock the tough guy shit out. I have been around people and places that would make your pretty little face crumble with tears."

He smirked coldly at me, but I didn't even flinch. "That is so adorable that you think that your little stint in the Looney bin and jaunt through prison means that you are some tough bitch that has seen the world."

I felt my anger rising and I balled my fists. "You have no idea what I have seen or not seen you fucking glorified babysitter! If you want to see how fucking tough I am, come and try me you—"

"Pa fè l." Lee said softly from the bed. I stopped and looked at her. It had been almost a year since I had heard Creole and it took me by surprise. _Don't do it_, she said. I opened my mouth to respond and she just shook her head again. "Jis pa, se pa yon valè li e li pa konprann nou." _Just don't, it's not worth it and he doesn't understand us_.

I sighed and nodded, looking back at him and smirking at the confused look on his face. "Okay hotshot, you win, but how about a scene like today doesn't fucking happen again, do you hear me?"

Angry man was back. "You are seriously threatening me right now?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely and I won't do it again because, if I hear her screaming for you to get off her again…" I said without batting an eye letting a dangerous smirk cross my lips. "I will hunt you down and slice your cock off your package and use it as a pencil to write Ginger Beer across your forehead."

There was a small growl from Capt. Pretty and a giggle from Lee on the bed. "She will too."

He advanced on me, grabbing my left wrist, though I am not sure which form of painful removal he was going to go for, but he stopped when he saw my wrists, the little tattoo blatantly visible. He stared at it for a little bit before looking between Lee and I and letting my wrist go. He was looking at Lee but talking to me. "You need to leave. She has had a long day and I have a feeling tomorrow isn't going to be any shorter."

I looked at Lee who nodded so I headed for the door without a word and slipped into the hallway again. Jared was either in his room sleeping already or wasn't in the room, so I flopped onto the bed and closed my eyes and promptly passed out.

The next morning I was surprised to wake on my own, no annoying shrink to bring me breakfast and get me 'up and at'um'. Instead Mike was sitting in the small wicker chair in the corner of my room, looking glum. I stretched and smirked looking at him. "I thought you had stuff to do today."

He nodded and shrugged. "Something else came up. Come on you need to get dressed. Are you eating breakfast?"

I made a face and shook my head making a tiny smirk cross his lips. "Of course not. You know if you keep refusing meals that ol' shrink wrap is going to order you meds that make you eat right? Or admit you into the hospital for trying to starve yourself."

I snorted getting up and walking to the bathroom, leaving the door open. "Mrs. Smiley—"

"Sue." Mike corrected.

"Right, well she has one of the nut jobs cooking this week. Have you tasted what this woman cooks? Yesterday my eggs had shells in them and I am pretty sure she used no filter when she brewed the coffee." I finished peeing and flushed, grabbing my toothbrush and walking into the bedroom to grab my clothes as I brushed.

"Fine, tomorrow I will bring you breakfast, but you have to eat." Mike said, scrubbing his face. He looked tired.

I walked back into the bathroom and shucked my clothes, changing into my usual jeans and hoody. I slapped some deodorant on and grunted at my hair before grabbing a hair tie and pulling it back, giving it the illusion of being brushed. I came out and grinned at him, holding my arms out and giving a quick one spin. "Okay, dressed and ready to face the day."

He stood and led the way out the door and I followed obediently, frowning as I went. _What was going on? Why did he look so grim_? I quickly thought back at anything I managed to do that might warrant me getting sent back to prison. I stopped suddenly as it dawned on me.

Capt. Pretty turned me in for my late night visit to Lee last night. Mike must have heard my footsteps stop because he turned, looking back at me. "Swan, lets go. Don't make this harder for me then it is."

"Harder for you…?" I went into panic. "Mike, come on, Mike. You can't be sending me back." I said quickly walking over to him grabbing his hands and looking up into his eyes. "Mike, please don't do this. I didn't even do anything, I just wanted to talk to her and Capt. Pretty came in and…I swear Mike I didn't do anything."

Mike closed his eyes and swore under his breath. "Swan, you threatened my superior. I have no control over this and if you make me carry you, it's going to be worse for you." I tried to pull away from his hands and back up but he saw it coming and held me tight. "Don't swan because if you try to fight me, I will win and I won't be gentle."

Too bad it was not the time to make a joke about that, because it was the perfect set up. "Normally I wouldn't mind that, but you don't expect me to go to prison quietly do you?"

He frowned for a second and then his features smoothed quickly jerking my arm and kneeling so that I was gracefully deposited over his shoulder. "Oh my god you are such an asshole Mike! I will never forgive you for this! You are no better then fucking Shrinky!" I shrieked, punching at his back, making sure to get some kidney shots in. Mike paid no more attention to me then if I was a tiny house fly, annoying but harmless.

He walked down stairs and then instead of heading for the door, he headed around the corner and then down the basement stairs. I didn't even notice. I was blindly cussing him out in Creole. Having used it last night brought it all out me of me again. "Ou fukin bata! Ou pi bon mete m 'desann kounye a oswa konsa ede m', Bondye mwen pral rele ke ou yo ap eseye vyole m'!" (_You fucking bastard! You better put me down now or so help me God I will scream that you are trying to rape me_!)

I was suddenly falling off his shoulder and roughly dropped onto my ass on an old couch in an almost empty room. It was hardly bigger then a bedroom and had three fold out chairs placed in front of the couch. I was still breathing hard as I looked around and realized that not only did we not go to the transport van like I assumed we would, but Lee, the shy chick and both of their parole officers were in the room with me. I looked at Mike with a cross of anger and confusion. "What the fuck, Mike?"

Lee snorted handing me a cigarette. "That seems to be the question of the moment."

I looked at the guys and lay back, lighting my cigarette with the offered lighter. "Alright guys, let hear this. What the fuck is going on?"

The three guys looked at each other before looking back at us. Psycho Parole officer, shy-girls guy, stepped forward slightly, sitting on one of the chairs that were lined in front of us. "Talo—"

"Ha! I told you she was the Talo!" I said triumphantly looking at Mike whose mouth corners twitched. The Psycho turned and glared at me and I glared back.

He turned back to the shy girl and went on. "Talo, I know you think this place won't help and you want to be home, but just look at how that meeting with the shrink went. Could you do that all day everyday? Without me or sue or anything else as a buffer between you and your brother?"

She looked at him and shook her head almost grudgingly. He nodded and smiled slightly. "Good, now I know these men here, I work with them so from now on; all three of us are not your individual parole officers. Not according to us. All three of us are ALL of your parole officers."

All three of us sat up straight. "What?!"

Captain Pretty looked at us with a triumphant smirk. "That is right kids, since the three of you seem to be unable to deal with NOT getting into trouble with each other, you have now sealed the deal on three wardens."

I looked at Mike, who expertly avoided my gaze. "Are you fucking kidding me? Mike, this is bullshit and you know it. I don't need three baby sitters." I looked at Captain Pretty and narrowed my eyes. "This was your fucking idea, because you get your rocks off by torturing us girls."

Shy girl's parole officer and Mike both coughed, but the good captain just looked at me. "You have almost killed people on four separate occasions. You have a blatant disregard for rules, seeing how you snuck into my charges room last night and on top of everything else, I have a serious inquiry on just how close you are with your parole officer."

I stood up only to be shoved back down again by Mike, who had grown balls enough to finally look at me. "Swan, chill the fuck out. I can't be here all the time and when I am not, they are right, you need to be looked after."

Lee spoke up looking at Mike and shy girl's parole officer. "Well I may be the only one that is perfectly fine with this arrangement." She said winking at Mike. "However, I still wouldn't wish _Sergeant_ here on anyone, not even my worst enemy."

He looked at her and gave her a brilliant smile, which just made him even more pretty. Seriously, I wanted to put lipstick on the guy and put him on a corner to make me some money. "You, Clearwater, are here because it is obvious that I and you have shit to get through, so your headquack thinks it would be a good idea if I wasn't all present in your recovery process. If I comply, I need someone to be watching you while I am not here."

"That is the biggest cop-out I have ever heard." She snapped back. "You would never do what some fucking shrink told you to do."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I got orders because of a call that your fucking queer shrink put in to my department."

Lee burst out laughing, which of course made him growl in frustration. Shy girl's parole officer stepped in before things got out of hand. "Look we have worked with sue to make it so that all chores, fieldtrips and practically everything else that is to be done while you three are in this house will be done together."

Mike nodded and looked at each of us in turn. "The only time you are excused is when an individual parole officer or your assigned shrink pulls one of you away."

"Sa se bullshit nèt sou tout pwen." _This is complete bullshit_.

Lee and I both snapped our heads to the side to look where that came from. Our joint sudden movement made Shy Girl jump a little and look at us like we were insane. Lee looked at the boys, who all looked confused, although Captain Pretty looked annoyed, having heard us speak Creole the other night.

I laughed. "Èske ou trè enfliyan?" _Are you fluent_?

Shy Girl nodded and smirked at us. Well, they wanted us to bond. Lee looked at the both of us in turn and grinned wide. "Byen, paske m' ap ki pou di osi lontan ke sa a kontra avèk twa gardiens dure, nou pale pa gen anyen nan Angle." _Good, because I say that for as long as this deal with three babysitters lasts, we speak nothing of English_.

I laughed hard and nodded. Shy Girl looked at her parole officer and back at us and a small smirk formed on her lips as she nodded too.

_**Well, well, well it seems that all girls are on board with this plan. Don't forget to review! :)**_


	15. Rachel 6

_A/N:_

_HELLO THERE! This is a story that is being coauthored by THREE awesome writers. There is **RealEyesRealizeRealLiez** who has written with me before so I can attest to her brilliance, even though she doesn't have anything posted on . **Kyla Lockhart** has 12 amazing stories on and who I have written with, as well. Then there is me, **Blacksheep Fiction**, whom you all know and at least tolerate. Each of us is writing for a different point of view and will sign each chapter o you are aware who wrote it! Enjoy!_

_**Leah**: Leah has had her share of run ins with the law, even stayed a stint at a mental facility, but now they have given her a chance at recovery at La Push Home for Women. It may not be what she was expecting, but it becomes everything she wants. (**RealEyesRealizeRealLiez)**_

_**Rachel:** After her father dies, she loses her grip on life and self control. She has shamed her brother, the only family she has left, and is now paying the consequences. In order to stay out of jail, she has to clean up her life and learn to stand on her own two feet again at La Push Home for Woman. What if the key to being good, is being a little bad? (**Kyla Lockhart)**_

_**Swan**: The ugliness in her past has brought her to irresponsible choices and violent, close to psychotic, behavior. By the grace of a judge that knew her now long gone family, she gets sent to La Push Home for Women on her very last chance to shape up and come to grips with what happened to her in the past. Two strangers become the only family she has and she doesn't even know it yet. (**Blacksheep Fiction)**_

**_(signed Kyla Lockheart = Rachel)_**

There was allowed bang on my door I grinned looking at the time thinking "Always On time Lahote" I twisted open the doorknob and walked away without even looking up still playing my part about being mad at him.

"I don't have time to wait on you princess lets go ready or not." The one that swan called pretty was standing in my door way his hands on his cuffs giving me a darning fuck with me look. I quickly scanned over my options on how I should handle the situation none of which would end in my favor. "Where is Paul?" I questioned surprised he was so quick to let these two assholes take charge of me. One thing I know for sure was that Paul Lahote was a control freak. Kind of like how I was but more dominant then I could ever be.

"He has stuff to catch up on; he was wasting a lot of time on you trying to keep you out of Jail. God only knows why. Lets go I got the other two waiting by the stairs." His hurried tone only made me take my time picking up my shoes fiddling with the laces slipping my foot into one pulling it tight lace by lace looking up at pretty boy. "God  
only knows why you are such an asshole. But I could take a guess and say it's been sometime since you have had a good lay. What's the matter? Swan isn't your type." I was grinning to myself taking my sweet ass time with my second shoe.

I didn't even have it half way fitted on when Pretty yanked it out my hand to the side of my bed tossing me over his shoulder. "I do not play cat and mouse Black. I said ready or not, Now Lets go" Without missing a beat we were out the door and in a blink I was suddenly upright on my feet next to the other girls.

"I want my fucking other shoe asshole." I snapped trying to march myself back to my bedroom only to have him roughly push me against the wall seething down at me. "You have no rights when I am around. You want to play games lets play. But be warned I always win."

"Ki (kafe l?" (_Who pissed in his coffee_?) Lee and Swan were both watching us. Swan had her arms crossed watching with a wicked smirk. "Mwen panse ke li sèlman bezwen pran prévues. Wilson Swan ou toujou pou yon bon padèyè. Gen nan li." (_I think he just needs to get laid. Swan your always up for a good lay. Have at it)_.

"M pito pi plis mans moun pou yon bon padèyè. Ase pa konnen sa pou yo fè. Petèt mwen ta dwe fè julien yon apèl." (_I prefer the more mans man for a good lay. Pretty wouldn't know what to do. Maybe I should give Jake a call)._ I smiled at her though my eyes narrowed, ducking under pretty boy leaving him to throw his tantrum without me. He was watching us obviously annoyed by the lack of English used around the three of us but it's what they asked for. They wanted us to somehow get along and though we might be insulating each other they couldn't tell the difference.

"Shut the fuck up!" Dick breath barked herding us down the stairs to the counselor's doors pushing me in first shutting the door before I even was able to put the brakes on my own feet still only wearing one shoe.

"Rachel, So glad to see you have decided to join me today after last night's outburst." McCarty sat on the edge of his desk grinning like an idiot ape at me. My shoulders shrugged taking a seat at the far side of the couch looking out the window. "Would you like to talk about last night?" It was more of him saying we are going to talk about it  
but I acted as if I didn't hear him. "You will be starting a new medicine today. Prolixin will help level your mood swings and elevate your depression. "

"No I don't want it thanks." My eyes stayed glued to the window but I could feel his on me. The wood from his desk cracked as I got up walking over to me sitting down close enough to make me want to elbow him in the face. "Rachel, I promise you it will help you. Push comes to shove you will be taking this medication." I snorted a stiff laugh  
turning to look at him moving to the arm of the couch when his hand fell on my knee. "You are here for a recovery Rachel. You do not want Sgt. Lahote to have to report back your lack of participation. It's my final word that keeps you in this home. Let's not go down that road shall we not? "The way he spoke made my skin crawl standing up  
wanting to move away from him hating everything about this place once again. I thought I found hope through Paul only to find out that was all a big fat blinder.

"Whatever. What else do I have to loose?" The question was rhetorical but the Dr had to voice his opinion. "Freedom, for starters, I don't think you truly get the opportunities you are being given. You're too busy being angry at the ones trying to help you."

" Help me?" I laughed looking at him my face obviously disapproving his comment. "Just how do you think shoving pills down my throat or you talking to me all of what three times and diagnosing me with some bullshit Bi-Polar disorder helping me? Or what about having total disregards for my request to have Jacob kept out of my sessions, How  
am I supposed to trust you enough to actually let you in and try to have you understand me when all you have done is have all the answers about me without asking any of the questions you dumb fuck!"

"Rachel that is enough, control your self or be escorted out and on punishment." He stood over towering me his eyes looking dangerously down at me. Apparently I struck some sort of nerve of his. "Oh fuck you!" To be honest he was so big and bulky he scared me a little when he stood up with his masculine chest all puffed out like that. I practically ran for the door.

Pretty was standing with a dark grin when I stormed out the room. The look he gave me, I was sure he was sure I had somehow failed one of my requirements. "That Shrink is out of control I am not going back in there!" I snapped before he could drop any taunting words over me. His attention turned to Dr. McCarty stepping in front of me. "You herd her she is done." I shook my head confused that he was actually complying  
with a request from me.

"Quill she is not done with her session. I need to fill out her prescription and see that it's taken. "The doc stalked out the office towards Quil who didn't budge. " I don't give a fuck what you want or have to do." McCarty grinned behind Quil to me then back to him. "You are not even her on duty PO. You are jeopardizing Rachel rehabilitation"

"That's where you are wrong. All meat no Brains I see. Rachel is under special watch between Paul Mike and me. When under my care it's my call on what she is and is not to do." The two of them arguing made me nervous I looked down at the carpet backing away ready to duck out the way if the two started to beat each other senseless. McCarty stiffed a laugh turning back to his office slamming the door. Quil looked back at me with no sense of compassion, snapping his fingers at me pointing to a chair.

"Sit your ass down and do not move until I say so." My eyes narrowed and he must have seen the words forming in my mind because he snarled at me daring me to speak. "So help me god if you don't sit your ass down I will throw you back in with the Idiot with the Doctor degree." I instantly sat down just as Swan was now joining us outside the  
offices.

Swan was followed out by her shrink as well, I couldn't help but to grin to myself as Quil was getting chewed out by Swans shrink. I snorted wondering if Pretty had something against Doctors seeing as he takes any opportunity to get go neck and neck with them.

I shut my eyes leaning my head back on the wall, bored of the same argument he just had with Dr no brains. I was actually feeling bad about how I acted around Jake. I should compose myself better around him but Lahote was right about me never having a chance to really be me, to be free. I always had to think twice about everything, any wrong choice and I never herd the end of it not only from my father but the whole town really. They would never remember the good I would do, but somehow always carried the bad around with them. Funny how that's how society works, you could be a world peace maker but make one bad decision and end up shunned.

"Miss goody-goody in trouble. What is the world coming to" Swan snorted plopping dramatically down next to me. "Evidamman mwen pa yon goody-goody si messagerie kole isit la avèk nou." (_Obviously I am not a goody-goody if I am stuck in this place with you)_. I muttered shutting my eyes trying to go to a peaceful place in my mind. I could feel her eyes on me but I was to annoyed to really care and to prove I didn't give a fuck I lifted my hand and flipped her off.

"Someone is getting ballsy." She chuckled shifting around obviously wanting my attention for her taunting games but I wasn't giving in, not today. "Bitch claws out today Princess Talo?" I inhaled deeply telling myself to find my center and not give in but something told me this cunt would get a rise out of me if she kept hitting buttons.  
" Let me guess, Jacob sharing some of our… intimate details. I can color in the blanks for you. You know, paint the picture with my words."

I smirked rolling my head back and forth over the wall peeking open an eye seeing her watching me intently like she was waiting for some sort of fireworks show. "No all he told me was how ashamed he was that he slept with a hooker for his first time. He said he forgot to pay you and asked me to give this to you." I reached in my pocket pulling out a rolled up beaten dollar bill I found while unpacking. Of course the bitch took the dollar but it still didn't shut her the hell up. "Seriously what is up with you? Something about you is...Off" Her chair scrapped along the tile floor closer to me I finally looked at her  
full on seeing she wasn't going to stop until she got some sort of reaction. I think I was actually enjoying having her interested in trying to make me blow up. It was kind of like a therapy game. What makes the bi-polar bitch tic?

"You know who I wouldn't mind doing?" My eyes side glanced at her  
wondering if her ADD kicked in and she was off the subject of me.  
"Your fine ass P.O. I bet he has some bark to his bite." I couldn't  
help it I instantly tensed sitting up straighter eyes forward trying  
to drown her out of my thoughts. "Oh, wait a minute. Is that it? That is what has your cunt all twisted? You want to taste that sweet Sergeant Lahote, don't you?"

"No. I am not a slut like you so shut the fuck up already. FUCK. Do you ever just stop talking? Can you think or talk about anything other then sex for five fucking minutes! "I snapped about to stand up when I tall shadow stepped over me as soon as that familiar scent of cologne hit I knew it was him. My cheeks never turned a brighter red. I was sure Swan was about to out me.

"Good morning Sergeant Lahote, do you want to know something interesting I just found out?" Lahote made a quick glance at me with that knowing you're in trouble glare before turning his attention to Swan who I was sure would not have mercy on me. "What is that  
Isabella?"

I wanted to rip her vocal cords out hearing her lighten her tone to try her best to sound oh so innocent. I could have too out but I was distracted trying to figure out her end game here. Probably most liking Swan was going to pocket the information to use later on me. "I leaned that apparently, Jacob had such an amazing time with me all those years ago, and he left me a tip." My glare darkened as she wined at me. "Wanna see if he was right?" Her offer had my hands fisted ready and to knock her off the horse she was riding in on.

"As quite the... interesting offer that may be, I think I will have to decline. Try Quil, I think he needs to get laid." I stood up guided by Lahote's hand on my arm giving my own smug smirk as he shut her down. We walked out to the back porch. He let go of my arm but I walked off over to the railing looking down not having anything particular to say  
to him.

"You are not making this easier on yourself Talo. Refusing treatment, storming out of the office, what where you thinking?" It was a rhetorical question. He heavy boots crept towards me still I was not able to turn to face him. "Do you want to end up in jail? Is that  
where you want to spend the next 10 years of your life?"

" Does it matter? I am a burden even court appointed." Finally turning to face him he looked down at me puzzled. "Is that what you think this was all about?"

" Wasn't it?" I stiffed a non humorous laugh. "I asked around. You have never ditched a charge before, throwing her to two incompetent idiots." The anger I was trying to hold back slipped out making is brow perk up at me in a daring way. "I might as well be in jail!" My hands shot down gesturing to my only one shoed foot. Lahote rubbed his face frustrated turning his back to me like he was about to leave.

"You know what Black, you are the incompetent one. You're so busy trying to guess who people are that you're getting in the way of your own recovery. You don't see that every fucking person here is trying to help you." He growled at me towering over me but I didn't blink, my twitched wanting to slap the shit out of him but I didn't move.

"Help me?" My arms crossed shaking my head. "Help me how Lahote? The doctor who gave me fucking creeps? My brother who is so far up his own ass he doesn't hear a word I say, YOU" I had to take a breath to catch the small slip in my tone that would have gave me away. "You, who only after a couple weeks has become my only friend, the only person I trusted and you brushed me off. That's all help?"

Lahote stared at me his face flexed with all emotions. I stood there feeling completely naked by the way he was looking directly in my eyes not moving a single muscle. "How about instead of you assuming you have all the answers you try asking the questions? Why is Jacob not listening to you Rachel, because you are not giving him anything to  
listen to? That Doctor who creped you out, he has been doing this for years, and lots of women thank him for it. What creeps you out about him? That he can look at you and see that you're falling apart from the semis? "

I blinked getting an icy chill dropping my eyes hearing the truth. " And you?" I muttered itching my foot over my shoe. "Me?" He moved in closer tilting my chin up with his index figure to look at me. "I don't want to be your down fall, Rachel, I do care about you and I do let you have a soft area of me and I don't want that to get in the way  
of you making it out of here alive."

His hand smoothed over my cheek; I couldn't help but to lean against the warmth of his hand. When my eyes finally met his he was already looking down at me, there was a very strong electric charge between the two of us, and his ragged breaths gave him away I knew he felt it to.

"Paul, Rachel, Are you out here?" Sues Voice came from know where making Paul step back clearing his throat. "Yes Sue, out on the deck." She smiled walking out I am not sure she saw anything but if she did she wasn't acting suspicious. "Come have lunch before it's all gone." She said looking between us then walking back inside. Paul followed behind her; I took a deep breath then followed behind him.

_**A/N: -Que cheese sitcom wooo noises- Wow Rachel and Paul, sitt'in in a tree... yeah well awekward stares still counts as K-I-S-S-I-N-G right?... DONT FORGET TO REVIEW... because we are needy like that.**_


	16. Swan 6

_HELLO THERE! This is a story that is being coauthored by THREE awesome writers. There is **RealEyesRealizeRealLiez** who has written with me before so I can attest to her brilliance, even though she doesn't have anything posted on . **Kyla Lockhart** has 12 amazing stories on and who I have written with, as well. Then there is me, **Blacksheep Fiction**, whom you all know and at least tolerate. Each of us is writing for a different point of view and will sign each chapter o you are aware who wrote it! Enjoy!_

_**Leah**: Leah has had her share of run ins with the law, even stayed a stint at a mental facility, but now they have given her a chance at recovery at La Push Home for Women. It may not be what she was expecting, but it becomes everything she wants. (**RealEyesRealizeRealLiez)**_

_**Rachel:** After her father dies, she loses her grip on life and self control. She has shamed her brother, the only family she has left, and is now paying the consequences. In order to stay out of jail, she has to clean up her life and learn to stand on her own two feet again at La Push Home for Woman. What if the key to being good, is being a little bad? (**Kyla Lockhart)**_

_**Swan**: The ugliness in her past has brought her to irresponsible choices and violent, close to psychotic, behavior. By the grace of a judge that knew her now long gone family, she gets sent to La Push Home for Women on her very last chance to shape up and come to grips with what happened to her in the past. Two strangers become the only family she has and she doesn't even know it yet. (**Blacksheep Fiction)**_

_**(Signed Blacksheep Fiction = Swan)**_

Swan 6

I sat on the step, completely blocking the top stair, an unlit cigarette half hanging from my mouth and my sunglasses on to block the obnoxiously bright morning sun light that filtered into the house. It was 7 AM and that asshole Captain Pretty already woke my ass up and literally dragged me from my room. Lee was on the stair below me facing the opposite way but looked exactly the same down the unlit cigarette hanging from her lips and sun glasses on.

"Yo, your parole officer is a dick head." I said in a tired and gravely voice. She just snorted and nodded. I grunted and looked down the stairs as one of the girls came up. "I bet a pack of smokes that she is a lesbian." I said under my breath as she got closer.

Lee grinned, remembering I am sure, that we used to play this game when assessing the nurses at the hospital. She nodded and I gave the girl a brilliant smile. "Hey there Victoria, you are looking a whole lot less bitchy this morning. You are wearing your hair different or something?"

She sneered at me and stopped where Lee and I were blocking her way. "Move bitches, I want to get to my room."

I slowly moved out of the way, unnecessarily spreading my legs wide so she can reach the step by having to step between them. "How about I follow you and give you a good eat'in out?"

There it was. The flash of emotion that crossed everyone's face that had just been outted when they thought they were being so secretive. I snorted looking at Lee. "I told you."

Lee shrugged smirking. "You only have a good gaydar because you as are queer as a purple turtle."

"Fuck you, _Isabella_!" Rage was all over Victoria's face, which I had forgotten was there already, right before she pulled her foot back and kicked my ribs hard before running up the hall. I grabbed the railing the best as I could to keep myself from falling down the stairs and scrambled to my feet just in time to see Captain Pretty hauling Talo out of her room over his shoulder. I snapped my fingers for Lee to know that the dickhead was on his way again and to get up.

She was dropped right next to us in a fit. "I want my other shoe asshole!" she snapped, trying to go past him to get it. He however easily slammed her against the wall, livid to the point of spittling as he spoke down to her. "You have no rights when I am around. You want to play games? Let's play, but be warned, I always win."

She looked over at us, paying him no mind. "Ki (kafe l?" _Who pissed in his coffee_?

Lee and I just watched, grinning wickedly at the more and more confused face Captain Pretty gets when we speak Creole. "Mwen panse ke li sèlman bezwen pran prévues. Wilson Swan ou toujou pou yon bon padèyè. Gen nan li." _I think he just needs to get laid.  
Swan your always up for a good lay. Have at it_.

I snorted shaking my head. "M pito pi plis mans moun pou yon bon padèyè. Ase pa konnen sa pou yo fè. Petèt mwen ta dwe fè julien yon apèl." _I prefer the more mans man  
for a good lay. Pretty wouldn't know what to do. Maybe I should give Jake a call_.

Talo narrowed her eyes at me, but smiled. I love having that button there just to play with every now and again. "Knock that shit off." Captain pretty snapped gesturing that we all go down stairs. I grunted and turned around to head for the stairs and saw Victoria popping her head out of her room. I B-lined it for her, only to get grabbed up by my collar by the good Captain and set back on course of the steps.

I jerked away from his grasp, but followed his prodding, calling down the hallway as I went. "Another time baby, I will get to you, don't worry."

"Shut the fuck up." He snapped.

"Sise tren m, Bèl." _Suck my dick, Pretty_.

The other girls laughed as we all made out way down the stairs and to the basement where the individual counselor rooms awaited us. First Talo was shoved into a room then I and I could only assume that Lee was next. I looked around the room and grinned when I saw Shrinky. "Hey there Shrinky."

"Isabella, you seem genuinely happy to see me today. I have to say that is pretty refreshing." He said happily, already scribbling in his book.

"Zak si ou, se pou pa rele m' Isabella" _Happier if you remembered to not call me Isabella_, I snapped rolling my eyes and laying my head back so I stared at the ceiling. Even if I stayed like this all day, it was better then Captain Pretty.

"Mwen te di ou deja ke mwen sèvi ak tout bon non, pa surnoms." _I told you before that I use real names, not nicknames, _he said making my head snap up to look at him. He gave me a look that bordered on smug and I laughed.

"Well, I guess that trick wont work with you then, now will it?" I said grinning at him.

He shook his head. "No it won't. Is that something that you are doing with Mike now?"

I frowned at the mention of Mike. He scooted pretty quickly after that meeting yesterday and I didn't get to speak with him yet, but he was a large part of my shit list right now. "No, it's to get around the new law smack down they put on us yesterday."

Shrinky tilted his head confused. "What, you mean they didn't tell you?" I gave a humorless bark of laughter and smirked sardonically at him. "Leah Clearwater and Rachel Black's parole officers joined forces with Mike to form a parole officer triad and now all tree of them are watching us." I sat up and fell to my knees, scooting across the floor. "Shrinky… Jared. Please get them to stop this. Lee's P.O is a fucking nightmare and I don't think it is fair that they are putting SO much stress on us, inhibiting out recovery by replacing healing with fear."

Shrinky looked honestly mad and I threw one into the Win side for us girls. "They did this without even consulting me?" I nodded and he stood, grabbing my hand and leading me out of the room. We all but ran into Captain Pretty in the hall and he was giving me a nasty smirk. "I am not surprised she was the first to fuck up." He said staring me down.

I opened my mouth to tell him exactly what he could do with that comment, but Shrinky cut me off. "Leah Clearwater's parole officer I would assume?"

For the first time it seemed, he realized that I was standing out there with someone. He nodded, narrowing his eyes at Shrinky, making me edge closer. I wouldn't want poor Jared to get hurt just because I was tattling on Lee's P.O. Shrinky didn't even blink. "I would like to know why there was a drastic measure taken on my patients over seeing without my consent or even knowledge. This arrangement is not going to happen, so you can call these girls rightful parole officers back here and I will set up a meeting with Sue immediately!"

I started to pull Shrinky's arm with the insane-vein on the side of Captain Pretty's head started to tick, but he just turned to me calmly and touched my cheek. "Relax, you have nothing to be afraid of when I am here, he cannot touch you or even tell you to be good without my consent." He looked back at Captain Pretty. "And I do NOT give my consent!"

Mmm Shrinky taking charge was a serious turn on. I was gently being brought back to the counselor room and turned to flip Captain Pretty off before the door closed behind me. When the door closed I noticed that Shrinky's hands were shaking a little and I smiled turning to him, sliding my hand from his hold and then draped my arms around his neck, looking up at him. "That was super fucking hot, Shrinky."

He looked taken off guard for a second before he cracked up laughing. "You think so?"

I stood on my tip ties and pulled him to me, pressing my lips to his. He hands instinctively went to my waist to pull me closer, but instead he pushed me backwards out of reach. "Whoa, whoa, whoa Isabella, you can't do that. I am your shrink, that is unethical and of such low morals on my part that they would probably burn my doctorate."

I shrugged stepping closer again and he stepped back, looking panicked. I'll bet that he is rethinking his position on three parole officer's right now. "Alright, relax before you start blowing on your rape whistle." I snorted, rolling my eyes again and planting myself back into the chair. I eyed him when he didn't sit back down and smirked. "Having some adjustment issues there, Doc?"

He gave a little smirk and shook his head. "I am thinking that, even though I am extremely upset at them for doing this behind my back, I do agree with the point they were trying to make."

I sat up fast feeling my relief cushion just burst. "Wait, what?"

"_Isabella_—"

"Don't call me that." I snapped automatically.

Shrinky sighed and finally took his seat across from me, folding his hands. "We are going to have to talk about this name issue you are having, but right now I want to get across my point."

"Please do." I said, my voice no long care free and humorous.

"I think that Rachel Black's demeanor is well suited to help you start adhering to the rules a little better." He said calmly.

My jaw dropped. "Bull fucking shit! She is bi-polar."

Shrinky gave me a blank look as if he couldn't believe I was making this argument. "So are you."

"She tried to off herself with a handful of medication. How is that a good role model?" I said stalling as I tried to think of what other info I had on her that might help me here.

"You've almost killed four different people." Shrinky countered.

I ignored him. "Besides, I fucked her brother, which has to be like… conflict of interest or something, right?"

Shrinking shook his head and actually laughed at me. Laughed! "Well, if you were going to be acting as her attorney against her brother for something, then yes, I would say that it would be a conflict of interest." I glared at him and huffed like a five year old. "As far as making her someone that you need to be spending time with during your stay in the house, no, it conflicts with nothing that I could see. Maybe the way she sees her brother now, but that is it."

"Oh my god, are you fucking serious?" I snapped, growling in frustration. "What about Leah?" I didn't mean to be a whiny bitch, but seriously, I am not going into this shit by myself.

"Leah Clearwater was a friend of yours while you were in the hospital, correct? So I do not see why it would be a problem for her to be spending time with you two either." He said with a smile that I wanted to punch.

Alright, time to ham this shit up. I put on my most concerned face. "But, that guy, Lee's PO. He is such a dick and he hates everything that breathes near him! You are really going to let that asshole feed hate into my daily life like that?"

He frowned nodding. "You are correct on that one, I think that your individual parole officers should still be in charge of you guys and be present while you are together."

Okay not great but small win. However, Shrinky lost my good mood and I was done talking for the day, so I left the room, seeing the Shy girl sitting in the line of chairs just staring off in space at nothing. I smirked walking over to her.

"Miss goody-goody in trouble. What is the world coming to?" I snorted, plopping down next to her with more exuberance then really needed.

"Evidamman mwen pa yon goody-goody si messagerie kole isit la avèk nou." _Obviously I am not a goody-goody if I am stuck in this place with you_, she muttered looking like she was doing her best to pretend I was a voiceless puffy flower. I didn't stop staring at her and she lifted her head and flipped me the bird.

"Someone is getting ballsy." I smirked, shifting around so as I would the most comfortable as I fucked with her. Who else was I going to fuck with? No one, that's who. "Princess Talo has her bitch claws out today?" I could see that she was already having trouble controlling the snap, which of course made me dig harder. "Let me guess, Jacob sharing some of our… intimate details. I can color in the blanks for you. You know, paint the picture with my words."

She smirked as I watched her face for any sort of reaction to know the combination lock of buttons I was pressing was going to get me anywhere. "No all he told me was how ashamed he was that he slept with a hooker for his first time. He said he forgot to pay you and asked me to give this to you." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a crumpled up dollar and handed it over to me.

There is hope for this girl yet, I was almost proud of her. I took the dollar with a wink and a thank you before going right on back to my button pushing. "Seriously what is up with you? Something about you is...Off." I scooted closer, making the chair do that horrible screeching noise on the floor. I saw that she was starting to relax some so I took a shot in the dark. "You know who I wouldn't mind fucking?" her eyes shifted my way, waiting quietly for me to go on. "Your fine ass PO." I make a sound like one would when they have tasted the best food in the world. "I'll bet he has some bark in his bite."

Her whole body went tense and she sat straight up. Bingo. "Oh, wait a minute. Is that it? That is what has your cunt all twisted? You want to taste that sweet Sergeant Lahote, don't you?"

She glared at me and I smirked right back. "No, I am not a slut like you, so shut the fuck up already! Can you think or talk about anything other then sex for five fucking minutes?" she snapped and looked like she was about to walk away when the man himself walked up, blocking her way. I could see the blush and the look of panic on her face. She assumed I would rat her out for wanting to fuck her PO.

I grinned at him. "Good morning Sergeant Lahote, do you want to know something interesting I just found out?"

He cocked his head at me, frowning a little when Shy girl buried her face in her hands. "What is that Isabella?"

I ground my teeth a little with the name, but didn't say anything. "I leaned that apparently, Jacob had such an amazing time with me all those years ago, and he left me a tip." I smirked at the shy girls look that was a mix of relief and disbelief. I winked at her. "Wanna see if he was right?"

He gave an amused smile and shook his head. "As quite the… interesting offer that may be, I think I will have to decline." He leaned in close in a conspiratorial way. "Try Quil, I think he needs to get laid."

I grinned as I watched the Shy girl and her PO walk off towards the up stairs and turned back to Lee's PO. "Hey Quil, is that true baby? Are you suffering from lack-of-wet-dickitus?"

"Shut the fuck up, Swan." He snapped from the other side of the hall way without even looking at me.

"Ou pa vle okenn nenpòt sa." _You don't want any of that_. Lee had sat down next to me and we both enjoyed Jasper ripping Quil a new one. It sounded very similar to what Shinky had said to him earlier. I guess m the boys are in it deep with the shrinks for not letting them know about their plans first.

"Poukisa? Jaloux?" _Why? Jealous_? I said smirking at the instant glare she gave me.

"Don't make me punch you." She said in perfect English. I laughed and she shook her head. "There is nothing I would like to see more then Quil doped up on a good sex high, but imagining that beast rutting over you?" Lee gave a dramatic shutter and I laughed shrugging.

"You do realize where we first met each other right? Before the hospital I mean?" I pointed in the direction the Shy girl ran off to with her PO. "That chick too, I knew both of you. Of course not in the same aspect."

Lee cocked her head, confused and I grinned. "Group home baby."

The light clicked in Lee's eyes and her face split into a grin. "That's right! The Candy girl's." she frowned again and shook her head. "I think you're wrong about Black, she had a dad and brother, she wasn't in the group home, or the Candy Girls."

I shook my head grinning. "She was working for the doctor's office. She was the one that delivered the medication every week. Remember?" the blank look was still on her face and I snapped my fingers excitedly. "Jacob Black. That is his older sister!"

For the second time the light clicked and she looked blown away. "Jake? _Your_ Jake?" I nodded and laughed. We had been so far into our conversation that I hadn't noticed Mike or Jared standing there and I grunted standing to walk away. Mike looked pretty furious at me and pushed me back down. Lee gave me the look of pity before getting up and moving closer to Quil.

Jared frowned at Mike and offered a hand, which I took, and brought me back into his tiny office. Mike was close in tow, closing the door behind himself. Jared put all his attention back on me. "You know I didn't mean to listen in there, but Isabella, I have learned more about you in your five minute conversation with Leah Clearwater then I have since we started talking to each other."

I shrugged, regretting not using the Creole. Then again, Jared speaks it so that would have been pointless. I looked over at Mike and rethought again. No not pointless. It would have helped.

"What did she mean your Jake?" Mike said, trying to pretend it was a random question, but I could see all over his face that whatever I said was going to impact him personally. I looked at him with a calm and level look. "I used to fuck in on the regular. How that is any of your business is beyond me."

I turned back to Jared, ignoring the glare I got, then successfully ignoring the sound of him getting up and leaving the office. He was trying to make a point I guess, although the point was lost on me. It also lost its effect since he left the door open and was standing right outside of it.

"This group home, where was it located?" Jared asked as if nothing had just happened. I gave Jared the same defiant look.

"You have read my file Shrinky, I am sure you can figure it out."

He frowned at my attitude but pressed on. "Alright, fair enough, tell what the Candy Girl's were."

I could hear the leather of Mike's shoe squeaking as he leaned closer to hear well and I smirked. "There were nurses that could be traded for meds, cigarettes, and money. The one's that did the back and forth trading were called the Candy Girl's, since we brought the goods back to the dorms."

Jared nodded scribbling in his book and then the undertone of what I meant showed all over his face. "What did you trade?"

"Nou komèsyal sèks. Nou te gen pwostitiye." _We traded sex. We were prostitutes_. I said calmly and I could hear Mike's frustrated growl at my switch in language. Jared nodded slowly, but offered no look of judgment like I figured I would see. Just understanding and it was a nice change.

_**A/N: Wow so what do you guys think of that? Small reservation. they have all knew each other before be obviously in very different rolls then they are now... well Rachel.. not so much lee and Swan lol. Don't forget to review!**_


	17. Leah 5

_A/N:_

_HELLO THERE! This is a story that is being coauthored by THREE awesome writers. There is **RealEyesRealizeRealLiez** who has written with me before so I can attest to her brilliance, even though she doesn't have anything posted on . **Kyla Lockhart** has 12 amazing stories on and who I have written with, as well. Then there is me, **Blacksheep Fiction**, whom you all know and at least tolerate. Each of us is writing for a different point of view and will sign each chapter o you are aware who wrote it! Enjoy!_

_**Leah**: Leah has had her share of run ins with the law, even stayed a stint at a mental facility, but now they have given her a chance at recovery at La Push Home for Women. It may not be what she was expecting, but it becomes everything she wants. (**RealEyesRealizeRealLiez)**_

_**Rachel:** After her father dies, she loses her grip on life and self control. She has shamed her brother, the only family she has left, and is now paying the consequences. In order to stay out of jail, she has to clean up her life and learn to stand on her own two feet again at La Push Home for Woman. What if the key to being good, is being a little bad? (**Kyla Lockhart)**_

_**Swan**: The ugliness in her past has brought her to irresponsible choices and violent, close to psychotic, behavior. By the grace of a judge that knew her now long gone family, she gets sent to La Push Home for Women on her very last chance to shape up and come to grips with what happened to her in the past. Two strangers become the only family she has and she doesn't even know it yet. (**Blacksheep Fiction)**_

**_(Sighned RealEyesRealizeRealLiez = Leah)_  
**

Leah - Chapter 5

Seconds, then minutes and finally hours ticked by on the sterile white-faced, sterling silver rimmed clock on the wall as the night passed sleeplessly. Maybe it was the prescription drugs that I had been administered to help me sleep, part of the new regimen my doctor had ordered, but had tongued and refused to swallow now stashed in a baggy hidden in my dresser that was nagging at my brain; or maybe it was the night before's conversation with Quil plaguing me, and the very real hellish nightmare of the day's meeting with Sergeant Lahote, Mike, and Quil. No matter the reason for my wakefulness, it has me wound tighter than a top and teetering on edge.

My internal alarm clock was fully engaged despite not having the replenishing sleep to restore the natural flow and function to my system. Throwing back the one bed sheet that I hadn't thrown completely off the bed in my restless tossing and turning throughout the night, I decided against remaining in my bed, got up, and made my way over to the window sill where there is just enough of a ledge that I can sit comfortably. The sun's early morning pink is just beginning to peak over the horizon created by the forest tree tops, glinting happily with the promise of a new day when I hear the unmistakable cadence of heavy boots threading on the floorboards of the hallway before the sharp rap of a knuckle and the slow creak of my door hinges squeaking, announces the intruder's presence. I don't care to know who it is enough to turn and give a proper welcome, not while my eyes are breathing in the rise of the sun. "You're early," the clarity of my voice hints at the lack of recent sleep, but luckily does not croak in a strained way.

"I could say the same of you." It is Quil who has joined me this morning, though a part of me knew it was before his voice could confirm it. It is like there was a shift in the atmosphere of the room the second he breached the threshold that told me my instinct was exactly right. "Devising your escape route?"

My escape route? I snorted a laugh at his question, even though I know it is meant in the most facetious, rhetorical way I shake my head with an internal need to respond. "My escape would be a lot faster and shorter of a drop than this window, Quil…" an unwelcome image of Becca, one that for the longest time I'd feared was Bells, slithers like a snake in to my mind. Frowning at my own response I felt my teeth worrying through the skin of my lower lip as my eyes locked that much more concretely on the outside to avoid catching what I can almost guarantee to be a heated glare from him.

"That's not fucking funny, Leah! And you can't joke about that shit, not here. That's the shit I have to report," I caught the reflection of his clearly worried and anxious running of his hands through his hair in the window. My words struck a cord, that much was a given.

"Relax, Ateara." Sighing I wrapped my arms around my knees and turned away from the now risen sun and the orange morning sky to look Quil head on. "I'm not doing, or planning to do anything. Your fucking control tactics and power game with other three UNIs isn't enough to make me off myself like a god damned coward." I ignored the lifted brow, most likely in question to my referring to the other cops as 'UNIs', short for uniforms, and shrugged looking away again. "Besides, even if I wanted to, I can't."

The floor creaked in their give under his muscled weight and out of the corner of my eye I saw he had moved to lean against the opposite side of the window, arms folded across his chest, "What do you mean that you can't?"

"It simply means that I can't, alright?" My eyes bounced off the tattoo on the inside of my left wrist on their way from the outside world to meeting Quil's intense blue hues. There was the faintest flicker of understanding when I saw his eyes mimic my bounce, moving to where my tattoo is and back to me, and I nod confirming his unspoken question. "Ding, ding, ding. Ten points for Sarge."

An annoyingly high-pitched alarm starts beeping and it sets my skin to crawling in such a way that my fingernails rake over my arms, the back of my neck, my legs, all while my eyes scour my room trying to find its origin. "Turn it off!" It took me a moment but I finally realized it was Quil's military distributed watch making the God-awful piercing noise, and he isn't doing a damn thing about it as he stares through my in a trance of sorts, with what looks like the weight of the world heavy on his mind. Jumping to my feet I grab his wrist stabbing the alarm button with my finger and sighing out my relief when silence fills the room, "Dude, you're creepin' me the fuck out. Snap out of it, Sarge. "

Almost as if the simple word 'Sarge' had slapped him clear across the face, he shook his head simultaneously clearing his throat and was back in the here-and-now. "It's time to go, let's go, Clearwater."

"Well, welcome back to land of the living, Sar…" I chortled sarcastically before his glare cut me off mid-word.

"What'd I tell you about the Sarge bullshit last night, Leah?" I watched him tick his jaw muscles and his forearms twitch, as I would guess he clenched his fists a few times reigning in his control.

Right away my hands went up in to my surrender stance, one that he knows better than anyone in the world, even Bells. "Alright. Got it, no more." Rolling my eyes I push away from the window to pull on pants and a sweatshirt, having learned to not bother wasting my breath with the questions when he says it's time to go. Stashing my pack of smokes in the front pouch of my hoodie I slipped my sunglasses on to cover my sleep-deprived eyes and let him lead the way to wherever our destination is.

"Sit here, don't move. I've got two more to get up." Like a toddler being scolded by their parent after disobeying and being sat down on their time out spot, I park my ass on the front step of the home silently nodding to Quil and his finger pointed in my phase to emphasize just how serious he is. I waited long enough for the door into the house to close again before I stuck a cigarette between my lips and lit it up, taking a long first drag to ensure that I'd gotten it lit well enough.

The world all around me, a tease really, is silent and welcoming, beckoning for me to say 'Fuck this' and take off in my time of independence while my watchdog is off pissing on someone new and marking his territory. I could do it. He'd planted the seed of an idea when he mentioned an escape route, and now I have the perfect opportunity so painfully close I can feel it, taste it, breathe it in. But just as I was even considering stomping out the bud of my cigarette and making a feeble attempt at a run for it the door behind me swung open leaving Bells parked at my side looking strikingly, though not surprising in the least, identical to me in appearance. Always twinning we are.

"Yo, your parole officer is a dick head." Bells sounded like she was actually surprised by the fact. Really? All I could do was snort while nodding in agreement with her. If only she had any idea the reasons behind his asshole ways, maybe she'd think less of him. Or then again, maybe she'd think that much worse of him. For Quil's sake, I think it's safer leaving to think that he is exactly what she says. "I bet a pack of smokes that she is a lesbian." The closer the two approaching girls got the easier it was to tell that the one with the fire-red hair had that vibe about her, I'd seen it so many times before while in the hospital with Bells that we'd turned it into a damn fun game.

Grinning, I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing out loud in the girl's face, which is a hard task when Bells delivers her next line, "Hey there Victoria, you are looking a whole lot less bitchy this morning. You are wearing your hair different or something?"

I was reminding myself to contain the laughter when the wench sneered in my face for finding it funny. Unfortunately for her, between Bells and me the stairs are completely blocked and impassable. "Move bitches, I want to get to my room."

Bells made a dramatic show of slowly moving out of the way, spreading her legs wide so the bitch could reach the step, but not without having to step dangerously close to Bells' crotch, "How about I follow you and give you a good eat'in out?" I tipped my head forward far enough that my sunglasses slid down my nose just right and I could peer over them up at the firehead, watching every single emotion flit across her expression without a cancel of concealment to the fact that Bells had just reached in and pulled the bitch out of the closet by her blouse collar to display for the world. Bells, who is clearly enjoying her victory of the moment snorted and turned looking at me. "I told you."

Of course she did, the game is almost not worth playing because she wins every time but that doesn't change the thrill it gives me. Smirking I simply shrugged, "You only have a good gaydar because you as are queer as a purple turtle."

"Fuck you, _Isabella_!" There was only a split second before the redhead, whose name I am now remembering to be Victoria, pulled her foot back and kicked Bells hard in the ribs and hauled ass down the hallway, hopefully praying for her dear life. I turned and watched Bells grabbing the railing to steady herself and my arm went out to grab her so she didn't fall, but stopped when she snapped her fingers in my face. Whatever the hell that was I wasn't sure until I turned, looking over my shoulder I saw Talo being dropped right next to us in a fit.

It's on the tip of my tongue to say something but I am interrupted, "I want my other shoe asshole!" she snapped, fighting to dodge past him back into the house. Definitely not the way to go about things with Quil, but it's too early for me to let her in on such sacred, hard-earned secrets for dealing with him. That's the type of shit only my allies will be privileged to know, something I'll share with Bells in a heartbeat as soon as we have the chance, given our history, but Rachel will have to earn that kind of powerful knowledge.

Nothing about the way Quil responds to Rachel, pushing her against the wall and getting right in her face surprises me, so I sit and watch with an unchanging expression on my face taking a drag of my smoke. "You have no rights when I am around. You want to play games? Let's play, but be warned, I always win."

Rachel spat past Quil's shoulder at me and Bells, "Ki (kafe l?" _Who pissed in his coffee_?

My unchanging face changed drastically, grinning wickedly right along with Bells at just how easily our game was already seeming to work in our favor against Quil, proof that at least with him, Creole will be our lifeline with each other. I shrugged one shoulder taking my cigarette between two fingers so that I could answer, "Mwen panse ke li sèlman bezwen pran prévues. Wilson Swan ou toujou pou yon bon padèyè. Gen nan li." _I think he just needs to get laid. Swan your always up for a good lay. Have at it_.

Bells snorted shaking her head, "M pito pi plis mans moun pou yon bon padèyè. Ase pa konnen sa pou yo fè. Petèt mwen ta dwe fè julien yon apèl." _I prefer the more mans man for a good lay. Pretty wouldn't know what to do. Maybe I should give Jake a call_. My eyes did a lap around my head as they rolled. As much as I love her, if the three of us need to get along and be on a team together in order to survive this place, the petty bull we pulled in the hospital to separate ourselves and create a safe distance, isn't going to be able to last in our little threesome.

I slowly looked back and forth between Bells and Rachel seeing the exchange of their looks, a classic moment of a '_If looks could kill'_ faceoff and they'd both fall dead to the ground. "Knock that shit off!" Quil finally snapped putting a quick end to the looks battle by getting Bells' and Rachel's attention with a start. I finally stood from the steps taking one more long drag of my cig before I dropped it in the empty planter by the door and followed where Quil was gesturing for us all to go down stairs. Leading the way like the overly obedient new puppy in puppy school, I heard the rumblings of Bells egging someone on behind me, but I didn't catch it with the distance ahead of the group I'd created with my lack of hesitation. Whatever it was all about earned a growled, "Shut the fuck up." from Quil.

Coming to a stop in the small hallway where the line of uncomfortable chairs sit as a waiting area I fold my arms across my chest and lean my back against the wall turning back in time to hear Bells spit out, "Sise tren m, Bèl." _Suck my dick, Pretty_. Both Rachel and I burst out laughing hard at that one, even though I am trying to figure out why Bells is referring to Quil as 'Pretty' even if it is appropriate for him.

Clearly not amused, Quil guides Rachel in to the first room with a heavy hand, then does the same with Bells, before coming to where I stand holding up the wall. When I do not jump readily at my chance to go to counseling just because he looks at me, Quil raises a brow at me, "Do I need to help you in to your room, as well?"

"No, I think I can handle it. Thanks." Unfolding my arms I push myself off the wall with a little more drama than really necessary and roll my eyes moving past him so closely that my shoulder bumps his making him growl under his breath. To my great and further annoyance, when I reach to open the door he stretches a long arm in front of me and turns the knob opening the door for me. Since when is chivalry part of this fucked up mess? And where do I sign to throw it out the fucking window before I physically take care of knowing it won't need to be a concern anymore?

"Right on time, please do come in Miss Clearwater," Jasper's always chipper voice that I have found to be soothing over the past two days since my arrival is now eating at me, grating away at my soul like nails on a chalkboard. My new mantra of 'Play nice and get out' plays in my head. Taking a deep breath and blowing it out almost immediately I step past Quil and continue directly past Jasper to flop down on the couch at the far end of the room with little more than a flick of my wrist to wave a greeting to him. Snatching up the hacky sack from the bowl on the coffee table I lay back with my head on the arm of the couch and my ankles crossed at the other end. "I'm glad to see you're in a fine mood this morning, Mi…"

"Leah, or Lee! I'm not a MISS anything." I snapped in a very Bells-esque way, which made my lips twitch in a small smirk. Too much time together already? Never.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning, aren't we, Leah?" Jasper corrected. This time his response was a grunt and he's lucky to get that much. I can hear the murmurings of a conversation happening between the two of them, carefully kept to hushed whispers. The only things I was really able to catch were the random "Ah", "I see", and "Will do". Talking about me like I'm not even present ranks, second, right after fucking with my loved ones on my 'Ways to get your ass maimed' list.

"Pa pale fucking sou mwen tankou mwen pa m ' isit la, lè mwen menm ki chita droit a mele isit la, assholes." I hissed tossing the squishy, hand held beanbag in to the air above my face just to catch it again and repeat the process with another toss. _Don't fucking talk about me like I'm not here, when I'm sitting right the fuck here, assholes. _Shortly after my hissed exclamation, the latching sound of the door closing caught my attention. Giving the hacky sack another toss I arched a brow without looking at my counselor, "Oh, you're ready to talk TO me now? That's convenient."

The lack of verbal acknowledgement to my inquiry was only made worse by the sound of a fine point pen scraping its ink in to the paper with the information the good doctor has warranted as vital to maintain in the records of our meeting. "You're upset, I see. Would you like to begin by telling me what has you so foul this morning, Leah?"

That can't possibly be a real question, can it? I snorted shaking my head giving the ball another toss, "Nope. Next question." Grinding my teeth together at the sound of more scrawling I gave yet another toss and let out a growl coming to sit upright when the ball was snagged midair by Jasper and stolen from me.

"You may have the fidget back after you choose to begin cooperating, until that time," he held the ball up in front of me at eye level as he displayed it then tucked the ball in his jacket pocket.

"You're such an asshole, you know that? A real fucking ass, Jazzy-boy." Setting my face in a hard mask I folded my arms and leaned back into the back of the couch kicking my feet up on to his table, which I know from a previous session, is one of his biggest pet peeves.

My features change to allow for the menacing smile that tugs my mouth when I see his eyes fleetingly look at my feet in irritation before he writes again. "I have heard that before, yes. So, Leah, I'll ask again - Would you like to begin by telling me what has you so foul this morning?"

Pressing my lips together firmly I practice taking slow, deep breaths to calm myself so that I don't break the dear doctor's neck for speaking to me like I'm a trouble youth in primary school that is having a tantrum. He wants me to cooperate and answer his pointless questions; fine that's exactly what he'll get. With a jerk of my chin towards the door I indicate where my warden has just exited, "You want to tell me what the fuck you two were whispering about like I was not even in the room? And then, maybe I'll consider answering your questions. Give and take, right Jazzy-boy? That's the rule. Tell me what I want to know first, then and only then will I tell you what you want to know. Deal or no deal. Take it or leave it, quite frankly I don't give a rat's ass which you do."

He remained silently frozen in what I'm starting to think is his permanent position of writing on his notepad that is precariously balanced on his knee he has propped up by way of his ankle on his other knee. My breathing was becoming deeper the longer I wait for him to respond to me, my hands wringing inside the pouch of my sweatshirt so I don't grab one of the weighted decorative balls, that are health hazard and dangerous to have in an office such as this, from the bowl where I'd found the hacky sack and launch it at his face to get his attention. Finally he put the pen down, a move I've never seen before, along with his notepad, slipped his one hand in to his hacky-sack free pocket to click something and situated himself in a more casual manner. "I am not accustomed to making any kind of deals with my patients, Mi… Leah. However, I will make this one exception as I can see that, though you may refuse to admit it, this is a seriously large factor playing into your demeanor this morning." How the hell can he possibly know that? My hands still inside my pocket pressing in to each other while I try to keep my face impartial to the nail he's just hit right on the head. He and Quil are a huge factor to my mood today. But I'll be damned if I'm going to tell him that before I get my answers. "Your parole officer, Sergeant Ateara, is concerned Leah. From what I understand there was a comment made earlier that has him questioning your own safety and he asked if I'd look in to it and determine if you are, in fact, a danger to yourself and consequently better suited in a true hospital setting rather than this rehabilitation home."

My mouth fell open without my consent but I managed to quickly snap it shut before looking like a fish gasping for air out of water. "It was a joke, Doc. That's it and Quil knows it."

"Yes, he said that's what you would say," he leaned forward dropping his crossed foot to the ground in front of him and sat with his elbows on his knees, "now, all joking aside Leah, would you care to explain the joke to me? I'm struggling to find the humor in it, perhaps with your added information I would be able to enjoy the laugh with you."

"There's nothing to explain. Like I said, it was a joke. One that Quil practically asked for."

"What did he ask? Did he ask you to tell him a joke to start the morning off with a good laugh and the idea of harming yourself was the first joke that came to your mind?"

I growled out my frustration at the line of questioning, "No, he didn't fucking ask for a joke." Pausing I took a few deep breaths to calm myself but quickly realized that is was not working as I had hoped and pushed myself up from the couch to pace the floor between the couch and the coffee table. "He came in to find me already awake, sitting and looking out the window."

I was cut off sharply, "And what were you doing sitting at the window?"

Rolling my eyes I spit my words coated with an acid from my tone, "I was calculating the distance to the ground if I jumped, Doc. Jesus fucking Christ! What do you think I was doing?!" Sighing I reached up and scrubbed the butt of my hand in to my eye sockets before I continued, "There was a pretty incredible sunrise this morning. Or maybe it just seemed so because it's the first one I've seen in almost two years. I was sitting and watching the sunrise thinking to myself that a dawn as beautiful as it must carry the hope of a good day." My pacing didn't stop when I heard the common scratching of his writing, at this point I don't care enough to know what he is writing. "The first thing he said to me this morning was a snarky comment about if I was devising my escape route." I shrugged, just as I had this morning to let the hurtful greeting roll off my shoulder. "No good morning, nothing. I told him that my escape route would be a lot faster and shorter of a drop than jumping from a window. He didn't exactly care for it and proceeded to scold me about not joking about things like that."

"You were hurt by his insinuation," his voice was a soft, empathetic statement not a question.

I nodded once but again shrugged it off. "I told him I'm not going to kill myself. I'm not a danger to myself anymore… I can't be."

"That is a relief to hear. Now allow me to put your mind at ease," he paused until I turned to look at him, "I do not believe you are a danger to yourself either, and I am not going to remove you from this house. I think that would have adverse effects on your recovery." My eyebrow arched the smallest bit but I stayed quiet and sank back down into the couch. "I am curious though, what do you mean that you can't be?"

My breath caught in my throat, I hadn't realized I'd voiced that part out loud. Shaking my head at my own stupidity I try to figure out a way to cover both mine and Bells' asses. "I didn't say…"

"You did. Twice in fact; once while speaking to Sergeant Ateara and now again with me." He sat back rubbing his hands down the material of his jeans as he stretched his back in to the chair's plush cushion. "So why are you trying to cover that? You may confide in me, I assure you. Doctor-patient privileges warrants that anything you say to me remains safely confidential here in this room. All that I must report back, in turn breaking confidence, is if you truly are a danger to yourself or others. Aside from that, you have my vow of silence."

He no more than stopped speaking before he removed the hacky-sack from his pocket and tossed it back to me. It startled me but I managed to catch it, thankful to have something to occupy my hands. "We made a pact back in the hospital that our own self-inflicted injury directly transfers to the other." I shrugged and blew out a breath, training my eyes on the intricately woven pattern of the toy in my hands. "We would both rather die than to see the other in danger or hurting, so we made a deal - If I cut, she drugs herself. If she purposely over-medicates, I cut. It just worked for us and has for years."

I lifted my eyes from the ball to steal a peek at him, afraid to see judgment all over his face, but all I saw was a placid, maybe even serene expression. He nodded and gave me a small smile, "I am assuming the woman to whom you are referring is Isabella Swan?"

"Swan. She'll castrate you with a dull plastic spoon and cram your dick either up your ass or down your throat, depending on whether she likes you or not, but yes. Her." My lips pulled to the side in a smirk watching him literally reach down and readjust without an attempt at being discreet about it.

Before he could speak he cleared his throat, "I'll try to remember that. Thank you. And might I ask, why her? What makes Miss Swan different from anyone else? You have remaining family, why is it that she has had this profound impact that not even your own flesh and blood has?"

"We have history together. Actually meaningful, built from the ground history unlike the requisite familial bond expected with families, ours developed over time and we've seen each other through thick and thin." So much for keeping our asses covered from the others in this damn place, I've just laid a lot of opportunity for questioning on the table and I have no idea what or how he will use the information. "She is also the reason that your little arrangement made with the P.O.s is a bunch of bullshit and it is only going to make us ban that much closer together."

His head shot up like a deer hearing a gunshot in the woods, staring at me with wide eyes. "What arrangement are you talking about, Leah?" The tone of shock and appall was actually convincing.

My eyebrows slowly lifted realizing that this was not a previously discussed, nor cleared as part of recovery, arrangement. Though part of me is still in disbelief considering that Quil himself commented that Jasper was the one to make a complaint to the police department that sparked the arrangement. "You mean you don't know anything about it? Sergeant Lahote, Swan's parole officer, and Quil are teamed up over Swan, Lahote's charge, and me. It's some sick power game that all three of them are no taking charge of each of us. And I'm sorry, I've only been here for a few days, but this shit is messed up. That Lahote guy?" I shuddered just at the thought of him.

"When the hell did this get put in place and who cleared it?" the way his body went rigid and his tone rang with fury made the muscles deep in my belly knot. Protective and authoritarian, yes please. I almost moaned at the sexiness of it.

Playing up the victim card that I can see is fueling his reaction more, the need to protect me, I shook my head and looked up at his now standing frame through my thick lashes. "Last night, they sat the three of us down together and ordered us to get along, spend all of our waking time together apart from our sessions with our counselors, and obey all three of them at all times. It's worse than prison was, Jasper!" My voice cracked appropriately on the last statement and it was exactly perfect, more perfect than if I had done it intentionally.

"Not while you are working with me, this won't be happening." His features softened as he looked over my expression and posture, "We are finished for today, but I will take care of this Leah, you do not need to worry, I give you my word."

Taking his offered hand I stood from the couch to be instantly brought in to a reassuring hug. Jasper enfolded me in his arms, smoothing a hand over my hair and holding my head over his heart while he swayed side to side. Albeit beyond awkward for me, I chalk it up to a score for me and the girls. Mumbling a thank you I am tucked in to his side and escorted to the door where I am held that much more protectively as the door swings open to show Quil standing there waiting.

"Shut the fuck up, Swan." Quil spat out in reply to something I'd not fully caught coming through the door but he wasn't looking anymore near her. His lips pressed together, his jaw clenched repeatedly seeing my position in relation to Jasper as I was lead safely passed him to the seat beside Bells.

Catching sight of her look I managed to do the math in my head and figure out the jist of the conversation, "Ou pa vle okenn nan sa." _You don't want none of that_. I warned her after I had taken my seat. Leaning my head back against the back of the couch I closed my eyes, ignoring the heated discussion taking place just steps away between Quil and Jasper. Good, I hope Jasper lays into him good and hard, and then I hope he has Sue call in the others to make sure they get a good tongue lashing for their cockamamie scheme.

Bells interrupted my thoughts, "Poukisa? Jaloux?" _Why? Jealous_? I didn't need to look at her to hear the smirk in her tone, I heard it and saw it in my mind. Lifting my head again I turned a glare on her.

"Don't make me punch you," I sneered only to be given a laugh in reply. A laugh! Shaking my head slowly I smirked, "There is nothing I would like to see more then Quil doped up on a good sex high, but imagining that beast rutting over you?" Shuttering at the goosebumps crawling over my skin just from the thought I stopped myself to hear Bells laughing out what I would guess to be her agreement with my assessment of the thought.

"You do realize where we first met each other right? Before the hospital I mean?" My eyes followed the direction her finger pointed to see Rachel being escorted back up the stairs by Paul. "That chick too, I knew both of you. Of course not in the same aspect." I tipped my head, eyes narrowing with my confusion but she just grinned and answered her own question, "Group home baby."

A switch in my brain went on and brought the biggest grin to my face, "That's right! The Candy girls!" the memory of it came with mixed feelings, but I frown knowing something about this memory doesn't add up correctly, "I think you're wrong about Black, she had a dad and brother, she wasn't in the group home, or the Candy Girls."

Having known where I was going with it, Bells grinned and shook her head at me, "She was working for the doctor's office. She was the one that delivered the medication every week. Remember?" Nope, not in the least. Then again, if she wasn't one of the nurses that I had many dealings with as a Candy Girl, chances are I wouldn't remember them from anyone else in the world. Bells snapped her fingers almost excitedly, "Jacob Black. That is his older sister!"

Woah, wait a minute! "Jake? _Your_ Jake?" My eyebrows had shot up realizing who she was talking about and we both laughed together, just like many times before. Lost to our own world of conversation, I don't think she realized that we were now being towered over by Jared and Mike. I know I certainly hadn't noticed them. Clearing my throat I swallowed back my laughter and craned my neck up to see the two men, one looking more pissed than the next. What is their problem? Bells went to stand and I was going to follow suit, but she was stopped by Mike's hand coming down on her shoulder and roughly placing her back on her ass on the hard bench. Whatever was going to happen next, I'm not a fan of for her sake, but I got the look from Quil to get moving, we have somewhere else to be and I turned giving Bells a look to tell her that she's not alone. With a quick squeeze to her hand I stood and side-stepped around the brick wall that is Mike to stand at Quil's side.

Before I could turn and look back to check on her, Quil was leading me down to hallway with a guiding hand at the small of my back, ensuring my movement doesn't stop. We continued all the way up to the main level of the home and out the front door, moving swiftly past a couple of girls sitting in the rockers or on the stairs in the direction of the cruiser before he made any noise. "Ateara to dispatch, I'm calling to advise that I am removing 753401 from the grounds, effective immediately." There was a long pause where my mouth fell open and my feet froze debating making a B-line to freedom. "Correct. 10-4." My halted forward progress must have annoyed him and he turned to me, swinging an arm to gesture towards the back seat of the car that he is holding the door open for. "Get in. Lets go."

"I'm not leaving here, Jasper just said you can't make me…" My protests were cut off when he physically picked me up off my feet and proved me wrong by dumping me in to the backseat of the car and slammed the door closed, effectively locking me in. My feet kicked at the back of his chair, "God Damnit Quil!"

I may as well have been yelling at a wall for all the good it did for me. The cruiser was in motion and flying down the driveway of the home, heading for the main road without another word spoken from either of us. Turning in my seat my hands gripped the seat behind me while I watched the home slowly grow smaller before disappearing altogether.

Angry tears stung my eyes knowing what I am being made to leave behind after I have only just gotten it back. I was being forcefully removed from my home, not the Home as in the establishment. No. Home is not a place, home is a feeling. Home is what I feel when I am with Bells.

_**A/N: Where is Quil taking Lee?! What do you think of Jasper and Leah's relationship? Please review! We were nominated for Favorit Comedic Fanfiction! Come to The Home FB Page to find out how to vote for us! Thank you guys so much!**_


	18. Leah 6

_A/N: HELLO THERE! This is a story that is being coauthored by THREE awesome writers. There is **RealEyesRealizeRealLiez** who has written with me before so I can attest to her brilliance, even though she doesn't have anything posted on . **Kyla Lockhart** has 12 amazing stories on and who I have written with, as well. Then there is me, **Blacksheep Fiction**, whom you all know and at least tolerate. Each of us is writing for a different point of view and will sign each chapter o you are aware who wrote it! Enjoy!_

_**Leah**: Leah has had her share of run ins with the law, even stayed a stint at a mental facility, but now they have given her a chance at recovery at La Push Home for Women. It may not be what she was expecting, but it becomes everything she wants. (**RealEyesRealizeRealLiez)**_

_**Rachel:** After her father dies, she loses her grip on life and self control. She has shamed her brother, the only family she has left, and is now paying the consequences. In order to stay out of jail, she has to clean up her life and learn to stand on her own two feet again at La Push Home for Woman. What if the key to being good, is being a little bad? (**Kyla Lockhart)**_

_**Swan**: The ugliness in her past has brought her to irresponsible choices and violent, close to psychotic, behavior. By the grace of a judge that knew her now long gone family, she gets sent to La Push Home for Women on her very last chance to shape up and come to grips with what happened to her in the past. Two strangers become the only family she has and she doesn't even know it yet. (**Blacksheep Fiction)**_

_**(Signed RealEyesRealizeRealLiez = Leah)**_

Leah - Chapter 6

Attempt after attempt that Quil made to spark conversation with me as he drove failed horribly. Just as he had turned a silent ear to my protest against leaving La Push Home for Women, his words fell on deaf ears time and time again. What is to make him think that he can strip me of my free choice, go against my court-appointed directives, and remove me from the one place I have started to feel alive in, and he can still expect me to cooperate with his demands? He must be further out of his mind than I had given him credit for.

"Are you going to permanently give me the silent treatment, Clearwater? I'm doing this for your own good, you know," glaring at his eyes' reflection in the rearview mirror from behind my sunglasses I snorted and shook my head. My own good does not involve this.

"I'm sorry, you don't like the silent treatment? How about you try this then, Fuck You!" I sneered at him, my anger literally spitting out of me with my low menacing tone. Ignoring the growl my words evoked from him I sunk back, slouching in the seat folding my arms across my chest. Casting my eyes to the passing landscape I couldn't help deny the familiarity of the route we were on. Though it has been years since I've been out and about, and even longer since I have made this drive, it's a winding drive that is ingrained in both my mind and my heart.

I can't honestly believe it has taken me so long to notice it and it instantly makes me feel ill of ease. The tension coiling in my body forces me sit up straight as a board, completely erect in the seat, my wide eyes scanning from one side window to the other. "What the hell are we doing here, Quil?" My shaded eyes lock on his in the rearview.

"I told you, I'm doing this for your own good…" he hadn't even finished his sentence and he was out of the cruiser, pocketing his keys in his jeans, and opening the back door of the cruiser to offer me his hand. Though it would be more appropriate to say he put his hand out to reach in and pull me out if I didn't comply as easily as I do, regardless of feeling like I may throw up. Hey, now there's an idea. I wonder what kind of head-start I could pull off if I cover him in vomit before I hit the ground running. "Trust me."

Pulling my hand free from his I fold my arms in front of me with a shiver, my head shaking. "There is nothing good about being here, not for me Quil. So tell me the truth; what the fuck are you playing at?"

"Trust me." This time he enunciated his words with precision and a very clear order laced in his tone that would make it near impossible for even the most disobedient person to ignore.

The sigh that falls from my lips is almost palpable enough that it could echo off the trees surrounding us. Clenching my jaw I turn and square myself with the house in front of which we are parked, and in that instant I am taken back to years ago. The emotional weight this place carries weighs heavily on me, making me feel every last inch of my tiny, five-foot-three, one hundred pounds pulsing with each heartbeat thumping in the back of my throat. Unmoving, with the exception of my eyes and my chest heaving with rapid deep breaths, I can't help but notice how the structure in front of me that was once the home of my best friend and cousin Emily, is now abandoned. It is also the place where my life began unraveling. The irony of this particular structure being overtaken by the wild threads of ivy and becoming one with the natural surround is not lost on me, it actually heightens my awareness to it all.

My mind is pulled from its reverie when Quil steps in front of me, blocking my entire frame of view with his silhouette. Lifting my eyes to meet his a good nine inches higher than my own I remain silent, thankful that his vision cannot penetrate the mirror lenses of my sunglasses to see the emotions surging through me, made visible in my swimming eyes. "Why are we here, Quil? If you want me to trust your sorry ass, you'll answer the damn question. Why?" I had to snap my mouth shut before my voice could betray me with a cracking of my words. In and out. In. Out. Innnn. Ouuuuut. My brain is screaming the repetitive reminder to just breathe, slowly and as deep as possible to reign in my temper that is threatening to flare and beat the man in front of me senseless before I drive over his limp body repeatedly.

In an ever-calm manner that only he can pull off, Quil extended his index finger lifting the lower brim of my sunglasses enough to gain clearance from the bridge of my nose and push them back in to my hairline, his eyes locking intently on mine. I know I am busted for having teary eyes, but I can't afford to take the time to try covering the fact. Hell, in these circumstances, if I wasn't near tears I might just be locked away in a cell because my mind had clearly flipped off the deep end big time. "Don't you think I know you better than anyone else in that house…" he stopped himself, for what reason I am not sure, biting in to his lower lip with a shake of his head before he self-corrected, "better than anyone else on your rehabilitation team, Leah?" I watched as he lifted a brow, an indicator that his question was not actually intended to be rhetorical.

"You have known me the longest, that's it. But that doesn't explain this little stunt." I chose to ignore the correction he had made, wondering to whom he is referring to as knowing me better than he. I don't honestly need to wonder, though. He is fully aware of just how close Bells and I are, or were before he removed me from there. Just the mental mention of her name and my eyes that had finally dried up, pool again. Gritting my teeth together I reach up pulling my sunglasses back over my eyes, and lower my chin from looking up at him.

"God Damnit, Leah!" My clenched jaw dropped open at the growl I received from him as he grabbed my sunglasses off my face, removing my shield from the world and the present moment, and flung them across the driveway to smash against a thick tree trunk. I stand frozen, watching him take a step back rubbing a hand over the back of his neck while he takes a few deep breaths in what looks to be an attempt at him centering his Chi. If the scenario wasn't so intense I would be laughing at his yoga breathing. After another breath he drops his hand from his neck to land on the side of my neck, his thumb tracing the curve of my cheekbone over and over. Swallowing the rock that's formed in my throat I look up again to meet his eyes. "I know fully well that this is the place your life began to unravel and your world started spinning out of control. I was there, I was here…" he gave a soft squeeze to my shoulder to punctuate his words of reminder. I don't need them; I remember it like it was yesterday. "Leah, in order to move on and get better, you have to start by accepting the past as it is so you can move on. The best way for you to do that is to face it head on." My breathing is growing deeper but faster with the unknown of what exactly he expects of me, the pooled tears trickle down my cheeks having broken free from the dam of my eyes. Weak. I hate being weak and yet here I stand crying like a little, pathetic weakling.

Clearing my throat of the rasp I can feel I give a sharp tilt of my chin up towards him, "I'm sorry Sergeant Ateara, I hadn't realized you received your Doctoral degree in Psychology in the past two weeks to be able to make decisions about my care." _Bingo_. The flinch was there in his jaw muscles and the smallest twitch of his thumb against my cheek.

"You are entitled to say whatever you want to me, Lee. It doesn't change the fact that you need this," in the blink of my eyes he maneuvered his way from blocking my line of sight to be standing behind me with his hands on my shoulders, keeping me on my feet and face-to-face with the house once more. The knot in my stomach was instantaneous when my eyes fell directly upon the collection of small holes in the glass pane window, the holes that were the catalyst to my destruction. For a while my eyes remain fixed on the jagged edges as if they are magnified to look as daunting as they feel to my soul, transporting me back in time to the night they were shot through the glass.

_-It had been months since I was able to recover my composure I'd lost when I learned of my boyfriend, Sam, cheating on me with my best friend, Emily. I had grown up with Emily more like a sister than as a cousin, sharing everything, I just never imagined that would mean boyfriends as well. In my sorrow of the burn left behind by the double-edge sword of betrayal I turned to the one boy I had always had a crush on, Quil Ateara. Since the time we were small children at the Res school, there was an intrinsic draw between us, but I was madly, head over heels for Samuel. I hadn't even been single and on my own more than 72 hours before I rebounded into a relationship with my lifelong secret crush._

_By definition of a rebound, our relationship was desperately one-sided. I knew it wasn't fair stringing him along as my shoulder to cry on and my crutch, but I also knew that he was falling for me fast because he had confided as much to Emily who passed it right along. Bless her heart, she was never a malicious soul; she only did it in her attempt to make me happy again with the hope that her guilt over Sam leaving me for her would be lessened. For Emily's sake, I played in to it and allowed happiness with Quil to happen._

_Tonight, as many others before, my younger brother Seth had joined Quil and me in going over to Emily's house for a bonfire. Both Quil and I were relieved and more than happy to welcome him. The few weeks leading up to tonight, Seth has been hanging out with a new group of guys that called themselves "The Wolfpack" and slowly, his attitude, demeanor; his flare for life had all started morphing into something a bit darker, more sinister. Two days ago I spoke freely of my concerns to him, we had always had a very open relationship unlike most other siblings you hear of; it seemed a light clicked on in his brain and he was not spending time with the 'pack' anymore, but he now wears a cloak of paranoia I've never seen before._

_The time was late, the sky blackened by the trees shrouding out the moon's glow when Sam, Emily, Quil, Seth, and I made our way inside from the backyard to collect things for roasting marshmallows. I am in the kitchen grabbing sodas while the others made their way in to the front living room where the rods for marshmallows sat forgotten on the front table. First there was a slow, mysterious dance of light beams across the wall; then the rapid succession of popping sounds before everything fell silent aside from my screams. Some time in the midst of it all, Quil's heavy body dove on top of me pinning me between the floor and him panting and whispering out reassurances as he checked me over carefully. When we saw the light beams finally disappear and heard the sound of the car retreating at a high speed we finally moved, scrambling to our feet to get back to the living room. There was a reason the only sound lingering in the house was my screaming and Quil's panting; we were the only ones left unscathed by the Wolfpack._

_I begged and I pleaded with Quil to save Seth, to save Emily. In our moments on the floor waiting out the light beams' final dance in their departure he promised everything would be okay, but this is not okay. I cannot bear looking at Emily or Sam, both long departed before I got into the room to help them all. Seth lay there with wide, scared eyes looking up at me in his fight to live. Holding a blanket over the one spot in my younger brother's chest that seems to be causing the most havoc on his ability to breathe, I screamed at Quil for not diving on top of Seth instead of me. I had been safe, protected by a refrigerator of all things. Why had he not jumped to protect my brother? I wailed seeing my brother's eyes roll back. I knew he was past help, but I couldn't let go. It was Quil who placed his hand on the side of my neck, his thumb caressing my cheek and uttered the words, "He's gone, baby."-_

"Oh God…" my knees buckle under my weight making the earthen ground rise up to meet me, but Quil's arms wrap around my waist pulling me back up and turning me into him, enfolding me in his embrace. My breathing is so ragged I can see the way my breath moves the material of his shirt just as it had that night when he consoled me during the long, drawn-out process of waiting for the police department and coroner to finish with the scene so we could be taken to the hospital for our own examinations.

His voice is a hushed whisper as he rubs my back, "I've got you. It's going to be okay. I've got you, you're safe." The words fail horribly at calming me, only serving to fuel the flashback I'd managed to hold off from taking hold of my mind every single night since it actually happened; his words eerily verbatim of his promise of safety to me that night. It was my undoing.

Balling my hands I beat against his chest, pushing with all my strength to break his arms' hold on me. My screams come out wordlessly with each new blow to his chest, yet he never falters in holding his ground letting me hit to my heart's content. Finally, exhausting myself between the hysterical tears and my attempt to beat down the brick wall that is Quil's strong frame, I sink to the ground at his feet and curl into a ball, hugging my knees tightly to my chest rocking back and forth. "I hate you." My words come out strangled as I pant gasping for air with my chin pressed in to the space between my knees.

"I know you do." To my surprise his words lack everything except sincerity, giving way to the fact that he truly believes and accepts the fact that I hate him and it hurts me that much more. Out of the corner of my eye I see him sink down in to a crouch beside me, his large hand splaying over my back. "I promised you then and I am promising you now, it is going to be okay. I've got you, Leah, and you are safe with me. You have my word. You are the reason I took this assignment. So that I can carry out that promise to you, until my dying day."

Shaking my head, I press the palms of my hands in to my eyes and rub hard hoping to ward off the fresh tears burning my corneas. "I want to go home, Quil. I need you to get me out of here. Please?" Lowering my hands on the last word I met his eyes with mine. All of me, vulnerability included, clearly displayed for the world to see in my fresh tears and quivering chin.

"As you wish." His strong arm wrapped around me and pulled me up with him as he stood, aiding me in to the front seat of the cruiser, the place reserved for one's partner. While I waited for him to walk around to the driver's side and get in, my eyes zoned out of focus on the house. It is a place I'd like to torch one day and just stand there to watch it burn down to the last, finest piece of ash possible. Deep down, however, I know that would mean burning all the priceless good memories created within its walls over my lifetime for the purpose of just destroying one excruciatingly painful memory.

The drive back to the home passed quickly as I lose myself in my trance, staring out the window and Quil allows my silence without even an attempt at conversation. There were a few times he would reach over to rest his hand just above my knee, typically right around when my breathing would signal more encroaching tears, but he never said a word. For that, I am thankful. No amount of words could make things better right now, none. In fact, there's not much of anything that could rescue me from the torment of these unleashed demons clawing at me from the inside to get out and have their way with the rest of the unexpecting world. The one thing that may be able to keep them at bay and protect my sanity isn't a '_what_' at all; it is a '_who_'. And it is exactly that one person I need to find.

**_A/N: Now we know Lee's story! Well part of it! So maybe Quil isn't much a dick after all... no wait he is, but he has his reasons! Don't forget to review!_**


End file.
